Omoide Raivu Matsudai
by Akkiko
Summary: Title: Memories live forever. Darkness threatens the lands of Vana'diel, and the only hope for salvation lies in the light. Yet when manipulation grips the nations and armies into destroying the light, is there hope to be found? Ginryu's legacy 1.
1. Loss

Author's notes: I got this idea while writing another FF11 fic… this stuff comes to me randomly.

Also…

MY FIRST ROMANCE FIC! ALL BE HORRIFIED AND FLEE!

Ahem

Now back to your regular programming.

Chapter 1

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"To Sandoria."

"Why?"

"You'll see." Was all the slim Elvaan female would say to her young daughter. The young girl, whose age seemed to center around 6, had raven black hair falling around her face in long curls, brown eyes were round with innocence and she was garbed in a simple white dress. Her hand was wrapped tightly around her mother's.

"We're almost there now." The Elvaan whispered. Her silver short hair was splattered with blood, cuts were woven all over her skin, her armor was in shreds. In her free hand she held a sword, it's edge dulled by blood, yet the blade shined fiercely.

"Where's daddy?"

"Daddy is gone."

"Gone?"

"Yes. Gone." The woman replied firmly, the Elvaan had this moral that no lies should be told to keep children safe. It would only make the pain greater when the truth became all the more known.

"Where has he gone?"

"To Paradise."

"Will he becoming back?"

"No."

"Oh." The girl was silent. "Can we go to him?"

"In time."

"Soon?"

"No."

"When?"

"Years, many years from now. For you my child must continue as the last of our kind."

"Kind? What do you mean-?" The child suddenly gasped with delight. "Look mommy! It's a castle! A real castle like in my books!" She squealed. The mother sighed with relief.

"Come." She hastened her daughter. A sudden crash in the bushes to their left however made the woman wary, gripping her sword tight, she hid her daughter behind her.

"Stay close." The woman ordered. Her daughter nodded and held on tight to the woman's leg. A sudden whistling shot through the air, and an arrow sudden protruded from the mother's arm, blood flowing into puddles on the grounds from the gaping wound. The girl screamed. Clutching her arm, the woman cursed and with a rough yank, jerked the arrow out with a hiss of pain. That's when the attack began. With sudden roaring, and trembling, orcs of all kinds, Fodders, Grapplers, even Stonechuckers for heaven's sake poured from the trees on both sides. The woman scowled.

"Firaga!" She cried, fire enveloped all the surrounding orcs, but it barely singed them, the woman's eyes widened with realization. Then, she closed her eyes, in acceptance of her fate. Snapping her eyes open she rushed at the pair of orcs who blocked the path to the castle and flung her hand forward, while her other one dragged her daughter.

"Blizzaga!" Ice rained down on the obstacles, and they found themselves bashed aside with the dull blade of her sword. The two elves made a break for it towards the Sandoria castle.

"We're almost there! Keep up!" The woman cried to her daughter. A sudden thunk of wire hitting wood sounded, and suddenly three whistles were in the air. Without thinking, the woman drew her daughter in front of her and hugged her tight, coughing out blood as the arrowheads slammed into her back.

"Mommy!" The girl shrieked in hysteria.

"Go to the castle. Defend Necronia. Stay safe…" The woman whispered, dragging a bloody finger down her daughter's forehead smiling. Kissing her daughter's forehead she pushed her forward towards the gates.

"But . . . aren't you coming?" The woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry child . . . I go to join your father." She whispered sadly as the hordes of orcs closed in behind.

"But-!"

"Go." Her mother whispered. When the child faltered, the woman screamed it. "GO!" She turned and fled. Once she was almost at the gates, the woman stood, then turned and faced the orcs.

"Do you know who I am?" She whispered. "I am Tilaphiopa. Queen of Necronia. And you . . . are dust before me." She hissed, raising her arms to the sky, she whispered a final word.

"Sacrifice."

* * *

The explosion was like none had ever known. By the time Temple Knights, accompanied by Royal knights had arrived at the scene, all that remained were corpses of orcs, hundreds by the hundreds. That and one form.

"Mommy!" The girl shrieked running forward, she had run into the city, and gathered the aid of the guards to return for her mother.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy!" The girl sobbed hysterically, tears running down her face in crystalline drops. She shook the body back and forth endlessly, till a Temple Knight finally took pity and gently removed her hands from her mother, and held her closely whispering soothing words. All knights on the scene bowed before the brave Elvaan. Who had saved her daughter at the cost of her own life.

* * *

Weeks after the incident had occurred, the girl had yet to say a word since that day. The same temple knight who had comforted her that day, was the very same one to take her to his home and care for her with his wife. His name was Cahaurme.

"The poor child… she has been through so much. I don't understand how she could not be weeping with fear." His wife Lillith murmured. Cahaurme nodded silently. There was a sudden knock at the door and Cahaurme rose from his chair to walk over to the door, opening it, his face suddenly paled in shock and he hastily kneeled.

"My lord! Prince Pieuje." He murmured, Lillith gasped and curtsied with the best grace she could manage.

"Please, rise." The Prince asked quietly. When the two obeyed, he nodded and smiled gently.

"Forgive this rude house call, but I had heard so much of this girl lately that… well, I wished to see if she was alright."

"As well as a child with her memories could be your majesty." Cahaurme explained softly, his voice full of pity. "The poor girl, hasn't said a word since the day."

"I see." Pieuje murmured. "Would it be alright if I went to see her?" He asked lightly. Both Lillith and Cahaurme bowed as Cahaurme led him to the room. The door was shut tightly, and Pieuje turned the knob gently and entered. A girl of raven hair met his sight. Her skin was deadly pale, unusual for their kind. He kneeled down next to her and gave an encouraging smile.

"Hello." He said pleasantly. She did not reply. His face took on a sadder image. "What is your name? Mine is Pieuje." He said gently, she still refused to speak to him, he could see tear tracks on her face. He spent the next hour trying to coax her to respond to his chatter.

* * *

"Look at her. All she ever does is sit there." A boy hissed to another. "I think it's weird. . ." Cahaurme and Lillith were taking the day to buy supplies from the workmen's way, and the girl sat in front of the cathedral, hunched up and watching the water like usual.

"I think she just needs a friend." An Elvaan boy said determinedly. Silver hair fell around his tanned face in jagged spikes, brown eyes were friendly and sparkling with mischief. He nodded in affirmation.

"That's what she needs, I'm sure of it!"

"Aw c'mon Mabs. . . she probably just doesn't want to talk to us." Another Elvaan boy said dully. Orange hair was cropped to ear length and in equally jagged spikes, his green eyes were anxious.

"Just you watch Laz." Mabs said cheerfully and jogged over to the girl, ignoring his friends' sighs.

"Hiya. My name is Madon. My friends call me Mabs, do you want to be my friend?" He asked cheerfully. The girl didn't respond. He smiled, undeterred. "You don't like talking? That's okay. I know lots of people who don't like talking. Like the gardener in the Chateau. He creeps me out sometimes, but he's really nice! Say, have you ever seen the cathedral? It's very pretty, the glass is very colorful!" He continued. The girl pretended to stay deaf, but he saw her ear angle a bit towards him, he smiled.

"Then when the light shines through it, the colors go onto the floor, and it's so pretty! One time my dad took me to this place called La Theine at 0700 hours. Somewhere between these cliffs, it was such an awesome sun rise! Maybe I could take you there sometime huh?"

". . . . that'd be nice." She whispered. Mabs blinked.

"What'd you say?"

". . . I said that'd be nice." Mabs smiled.

"Yeah it would wouldn't it? What's your name by the way?" He asked her.

". . . . . Ginryu."

"Ginryu? Pretty name, a little weird, but cool. Can I call you Gin?"

". . if you want."

"Great! Want to come meet my friends?" Mabs offered, extending his hand to help her up, she looked at him, then at the hand, blinked, looked back at him, and his friendly smile. She gave her own small smile and took his hand. Once Mabs had her hand he dragged her over to his friends who gaped in shock.

"Wow, you did it Mabs!" Laz said shocked.

"Guys, this is Ginryu."

"Hey Gin."

"Hiya!"

"Yo."

"That Elvaan over there is Lazarus, we call him Laz. The mithra over there is Lillianna, we call her Lilli." He pointed to a mithra with a silver mop of hair and a short, slim body. "That taru there is Bagel." He pointed to a brown haired taru taru with black eyes who smiled and waved in a friendly manner. "The hume is Opeth." He pointed to a boy with brown hair and blue eyes. "And the galka is Halloween. We call him Hal mostly." He said pointing to a brown haired blue eyed galka.

"H-hi." She whispered. Lilli walked over. She grinned cheerfully.

"We're a friendly group, except for Lazzy, he's unsociable." She said cheerfully.

"I told you not to call me that!" Lazarus snapped angrily. Lilli stuck her tongue out at him laughing.

"Lilli!" Laz growled and began to chase her around the fountain. Lilli was laughing the whole way. Gin smiled a bit. Mabs saw this and grinned wildly.

"Laz! Lilli! C'mon, let's play a game of tag." Instantly there was 5 cries of;

"Okay, not it!" Gin was confused in what to do, and Mabs didn't want her to be stuck being it.

"I'll be it." He told the group with his hands on his hips and was a figure of authority. "All you have to do, is make sure you're not tagged by whoever is 'it'. I'm it, so if I touch you, you become it and have to tag someone else. The objective is to not be it. Okay?" He asked her, she nodded shyly.

"Okay, 10 seconds! 1!" They all immediately scrambled in different directions. "5!" Mabs counted. Gin looked at him in confusion, and he winked at her with a mischievous air. She blinked, then ran off. "3!"

"Hey! That's cheating! Everyone knows 9 comes after 5!" Lilli yelled back. Opeth snickered.

"No, it's 3!" Mabs yelled back.

"9!"

"3!"

"9!"

"3!" Mabs retaliated walking up to Lilli.

"9!"

"Tag."

"Huh?"

"Tag. You're it." Mabs said gleefully as he poked her arm, then ran off.

"Hey-! That's not fair!"

"Yes it is! Lilli's it!"

"Fine!" Lilli snapped and ran over to Gin who froze on the spot, and Lilli immediately poked her arm. Gin blinked.

"Gin's it!" The Elvaan girl looked at them, then at Hal and Laz who were hiding behind the fountain, then at her own hand, before smiling. She suddenly chased after Opeth who was closest. Within seconds. . .

"Opeth is it!"

"Aw man!"

"Uh oh, run!"

"Ha ha!"

* * *

"There has been no change?"

"No sir. The child has not spoken a word. . . I am not even aware of her name." Cahaurme murmured softly.

"After such trauma, this is to be expected." Prince Trion murmured half to himself.

"Perhaps having her return to the spot of her mother's death would urge her to speak?" Curilla offered.

"No, that would most likely traumatize her even further." Prince Pieuje commented, the group currently walked down workmen's way.

"In any case, she has been silent as the grave correct?" Curilla asked Cahaurme who nodded.

"Not a word, her face is void of emotion, and she lacks any sign of life." He murmured in a worried tone. "I fear that she has lost will to live. This morning, when Lillith and I left her for shopping and work, she barely knew we existed, it was as if we didn't matter." He sighed.

"Perhaps this is just a phase?" Prince Pieuje murmured.

"Perhaps my lord . . . the poor child. So silent and eerie. Quiet like a grave-" He started, when laughter met his ears. They just turned the corner to find . . .

"You're it!"

"I am not, I so tagged you!"

"ACK! Look out!"

"No fair Hal!"

"How's that not fair?"

"You pushed me!"

"I did not!"

"Hey! Just because I'm short doesn't mean you can step on me!"

"Eek! Sorry Bagel!"

"Mabs look out!"

CRASH!

Prince Pieuje, Prince Trion, Curilla, Cahaurme, and three more escort guards turned to discover a group of children playing tag, evidently, there was now a nice pile of them, the result of when one of the children couldn't manage to find his breaks.

"Mabs? Are you okay?" A lilting female voice asked curiously. Cahaurme turned, and nearly fell over in shock. There was the girl, smiling, and alive. Gloriously alive, and vibrant with energy. Trion was nearly done in from the shock. Cahaurme, in his surprise, didn't even wait for his lord's permission of leave when he ran over. Gin heard the footsteps and looked towards the source to find the man who had looked after her. She smiled. Such expressions were coming back easily to her.

'My god . . . she looks like a normal child, and by Altana! She's smiling!' Cahaurme thought shocked. She continued smiling.

"Hello." She said politely. Cahaurme had to grab the edge of the fountain to steady himself. She had spoken!

"Child . . . are you . . . alright?" Pieuje murmured coming up. She looked at him and nodded gently.

"Her name isn't child." A voice interrupted. They all looked up to find Mabs, who had untangled himself from his friends to stand next to Gin.

"Oh? What is it?" Trion asked interested. Mabs smiled proudly.

"Go on. Tell 'em, it's a pretty name." Mabs said nudging Gin forward who blushed.

"I-its G-Ginryu." She stammered nervously. Cahaurme blinked, looking from Mabs, to Gin, then to his lords, then back at Gin.

"He's right. That is very pretty." Trion commented smiling.

"Do you remember me child?" Pieuje asked kneeling down to look at her eye level.

"Ahem." Mabs said smiling cheerfully. Pieuje laughed.

"I'm sorry, do you remember me Ginryu?" Gin nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes." Pieuje and Trion shared a knowing glance. Then Pieuje looked back at Gin.

"Child-"

"AHEM!" Mabs said irritated. Cahaurme had to hold himself back from snickering. Pieuje on the other hand looked exasperated. Trion smirked playfully, Curilla joined him.

"Opeth!" A voice called, all turned towards the Cathedral where a woman beckoned the child to come. Opeth blinked.

"Sorry guys, I hafta go." He said with a bow to the princes, and a wave to the others.

"Later Opeth!"

"Bye." Gin said cheerfully. He grinned as he ran off while waving back to them.

"Bye Ginryu!"

"I gotta go too guys, my mom is making mithkabobs for dinner tonight!" Lilli said excitedly.

"Yum." Hal said appreciatively.

"Bye Lilli, meet back here tomorrow?"

"Sure!" And Lilli ran off with a giant smile on her face.

"Well, we seem to be splitting up, I'm gonna head home too. I have to help my dad with some woodworking." Hal said yawning and stretching at the same time. Pieuje sighed irritated, he had yet to speak again.

"Okay, bye Hal."

"See ya! Bye Gin! See you guys tomorrow!" Hal called running off.

"Awwww . . . it was just getting good." Bagel pouted. Laz shrugged.

"Oh well. Later guys. Got stuff to do." And with a wave, he walked off.

"Bye Laz." Bagel said dimly and trotted off towards the port.

"Bye Bagel." Gin said with a little wave. Mabs smiled.

"So, now what?"

"Ahem." Cahaurme said quietly behind his hand to remind the two children they were standing there.

"Huh? Oh, oops. Sorry about that, what can we do for you?" Mabs asked cheerfully. Pieuje sighed.

"Well, I suppose this conversation will have to continue another day, we have a council with the ambassador from Windurst soon."

"True." Trion murmured, he looked at Ginryu.

"We'll have to talk again later." He said firmly and started to walk off. Curilla blinked as he walked past her, then followed him after Pieuje had passed as well.

"Will you be alright walking home?" Cahaurme asked Gin who nodded hesitantly.

"I'll show her Mr. Cahaurme!" Mabs said cheerfully. "Would you mind if I showed her around Sandoria first?" Cahaurme smiled.

"Of course not. Have fun you two. I will inform Lillith you will be late tonight alright child-?"

"AHEM!" Mabs said frowning. Cahaurme laughed.

"My apologies. Alright Ginryu?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Be careful." And with that he dashed off after his princes. Mabs turned to Gin.

"Well now, what say we go to the Auction House in South Sandoria? There are lots of people there, really interesting, and they sell lots of weird stuff for tons of money, wanna check it out?"

"Sure!" Gin said brightly, Mabs' smiled broadened and he grabbed her wrist and led her down the walk.

* * *

"Hey mister . . ." Gin asked in a confused tone. "What's a seal of Genbu?"

"A magic stone engraved with the symbol of Genbu, a very rare piece." The adventurer explained patiently smiling at her.

"Cool . . . wow! Look at his sword Gin! It's huge!" Mabs said pointing at the longsword on the adventurer's belt.

"What's your name you two?" The adventurer asked cheerfully.

"My name is Mabs! This is Ginryu!"

"I see. Ginryu is not a common name from around here, where might you be from?" The adventurer asked curiously.

"I'm from Necronia!" She said brightly. The adventurer blinked in curiosity.

"Necronia? Can't say I've heard of it . . ." He trailed off.

"That's not surprising." She said simply. "It's hidden." She explained.

"Hidden?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah! By a whole ton of spells, and by gods too! It's a very pretty place!" She said cheerfully.

"I see." He said, thinking she was pretending to be from a place in a fairy tale book.

"She's not lying." Mabs said firmly, he saw the look of disbelief on the adventurer's face.

"I never said she was Mabs." The adventurer replied in surprise.

"Yes you did. You said so with your expression, not words, but your face. Body language." He explained sincerely. Gin blinked. The adventurer blinked at him for another moment, before bursting out into laughter.

"You're smart. Forgive me, you are right, I do not quite believe her, but each Elvaan to his own correct?" He asked simply. Then shrugged. "My name is Draish." He explained with a bow. Gin curtsied in return, her gesture flowing in grace.

"EEP!" Mabs suddenly squeaked. Both of them looked at him in shock. "The sun has set! I'd better get you home!" He yelped grabbing Gin's hand and dragging her off.

"Bye Mr. Draish!" Gin called waving and smiling. Draish smiled watching her go.

"If you ever need me, let me know!" He cried tossing something at her. She caught it in surprise and looked at it. It was a green shell of sorts.

'Weird.' She thought tilting her head at it as Mabs dragged her along.

* * *

"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault, we lost track of time!" Mabs said bowing to Cahaurme and Lillith repeatedly.

"That's alright Madon." Lillith said smiling.

"Mabs."

"Pardon?"

"Mabs. Not Madon." Cahaurme chuckled.

"Alright Mabs, run along now, I'm sure Tya must be worried sick about you." Lillith urged pushing him out the door, but not before placing a tiny sack in his hand.

"That's some cookies for you both, now run along." She encouraged, he nodded grinning, then ran off waving.

"Bye Gin! See you tomorrow!" He cried. Gin waved back slightly, smiling. Lillith's eyes widened in surprise.

"Bye Mabs." She said softly. Lillith kneeled next to her.

"Child?"

"Ginryu."

"Pardon?" Lillith asked in surprise.

"My name is Ginryu." Gin repeated smiling. "Not child." Cahaurme broke out laughing at this.

"Good lord, Prince Pieuje will be in fits tomorrow! His patience will break like glass."

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 11, and I do not own the following people;

Cahaurme, Pieuje, Curilla, Trion, Mabs, Draish, Opeth, Lillianna, Bagel, Tya, the Orcs (God forbid), La Theine Plateau, Sandoria, Windurst, or any of the races. Character names belong to their respective owners.

I DO own; Ginryu, Lazarus, Halloween, Necronia, Lillith, and the Plot.

The rest is property of Squaresoft. Or Square Enix, whatever they call themselves lately.


	2. Recovery

Chapter 2

"_You're highness! Flee now, Kira and I will hold them off for as long as we possibly can!"_

"_Do not return until you see the signal Queen Tilaphiopa. Do you understand?" _

"_I will not abandon my people!"_

"_Please . . . for the sake of your daughter and your kingdom! We can not afford to lose our last ruler! King Persenion has already fallen, you must live on!" _

"_Kira, you and Ganford can escort my daughter to Sandoria! I will not abandon my kingdom!" _

"_You must!"_

"_Your highness please!" A door slammed open._

"_Captain Ganford! They have broken into the castle!"_

"_What! What of the third and sixth division guarding the gates!"_

"_I'm sorry my lord . . . . they are all dead."_

"_Accursed Beastmen! Kira, get Queen Tilaphiopa and Princess Ginryu out now! I will see to the last of these orcs. Jenor, follow!"_

"_Yes sir!" _

"_. . . your highness . . ."_

"_. . . he said . . . the sixth division was completely wiped out?"_

"_. . . . yes." The queen fell to her knees._

"_Oh gods . . . my son Faros!"_

"_Your highness!"_

* * *

Gin snapped upright in her bed panting. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she clenched her white sheets in fisted hands.

"Altana save me . . . what was that?" She murmured.

* * *

"Gin!" Mabs called running up. It was 4 years from the day they had met, and both had grown considerably taller, as all of their kind did. Ginryu was now at the peak of blossoming, the delicate age of 10, and Mabs was at the age of 11.

"Hey Mabs, hang on a sec, I just gotta finish my chores!" She called as she wrung out the last of the laundry. Clipping it onto the wire, she skipped down the stairs and called into the kitchen;

"I'm done the laundry! Is it all right if I go with Mabs now?"

"Certainly Ginrie." Lillith called, using their nickname for her. "Be careful."

"I will!" She said cheerfully. Running down the steps she kissed Cahaurme and Lillith on the cheek before skipping out the door. Joining Mabs, they ran over to Helbort's blades and ran inside.

"Hiya Mr. Helbort!" Mabs called cheerfully.

"Hello Mabs." He said absentmindedly. Gin climbed behind a little curtain and quickly pulled off her dress, wrapping it in a blanket, she gave that to Thadiene and grinned.

"Thanks Thadi!"

"Anytime Gin." She called placing the bundle beneath the counter. Gin was now dressed in a blue tunic and brown leather pants.

"Let's go!" She cried.

"Yeah, now that dress won't slow you down when we fight!" And the two ran out of there.

"Mr. Helbort?"

"Yes Thadi?"

"Is it right to help such unladylike behavior along in Ginryu?" She asked a little worried.

"Yes. We are a country of warriors after all Thadi. Besides, that girl is destined to be a warrior, I can tell." A sudden clanging of the door bell caught his attention.

"Oh, hello there." Thadi said cheerfully. "What can I- Mr. Scwol! What a surprise!" She said to the hume who walked up. Black hair and gray eyes were covered by a bright white helmet, and he was garbed in the gear of a Paladin. Behind him came a hume girl with Brownish blonde hair tied in a ponytail, she was garbed as a Summoner. Her green eyes flashed with mischief. Next to her was Draish, garbed as a full fledged Red Mage.

"Mr. Scwol, what a pleasure." Helbort said cheerfully. "I must say, I have not quite gotten used to your attire. It seems just like yesterday, you were a brand new adventurer bumbling around, buying your first bronze sword here." Scwol laughed.

"Yes, but I have grown. Allow me to introduce Miaah." And he gestured to the hume female behind him. "My fiancée." Thadi's eyes widened.

"Good heavens! You're getting married!" She squealed delighted.

"Yes." Miaah said smiling.

"Congratulations to the both of you." Helbort said happily.

"Unfortunately, that is where the good news ends." Draish whispered, Helbort and Thadi looked at him.

"Pardon?"

"We have news. The Orcs are rising, they plan a full frontal attack tonight, after midnight. With the lack of forces in Sandoria . . . it's expected the battle will be a grievous one." Draish murmured. Thadi turned pale and gasped behind her hand.

"The Orcs!" Helbort demanded. Miaah nodded her head sadly. "Why have we gotten such little notice of this?"

"We only heard of it yesterday, it was a full day's ride from Davoi to here, we should have heard it earlier from royal spies, but yesterday, they were found outside their designated posts. Dead, papers in their hands. That's why we received so little notice of it." Draish explained. Thadi looked troubled.

"But why have you come here? Anything we have to offer at this point is useless to you."

"We came because we need to know if there are any people in the city that can fight aside from the royal and temple knights. Adventurers are being called from all over to help protect Sandoria, Windurst, Bastok, Selbina, Mhaura and Jeuno. Kazham for the most point is safe, as is Norg, there aren't enough Beastmen there. Just goblins. But with our services being stretched so greatly, it's expected that there are barely enough troops to defend such a large city." Scwol said, his face furrowed in thought and frustration.

"Well . . . I will tell you the names of all who can fight in this city. On the condition that you do not force them to fight. Do you understand?" Helbort demanded. Scwol, Miaah and Draish all nodded assent.

"Very well . . ." And he proceeded to list all possible names of customers, who had bought his weaponry. When he had finished, Scwol bowed.

"Thank you."

"Uhm . . ." Thadi murmured looking away in shame.

"Yes?" Miaah asked turning to look back at her. Thadi blushed.

"There are . . . 7 more. 7 more people. . . who can fight." She whispered. Draish blinked.

"Why did Helbort not mention them? 7 fighters would certainly boost our ranks."

"B-because . . . they are . . . not very well trained." She whispered. Helbort's eyes widened in realization.

"Thadi! No! They are not ready!"

"They have trained for 4 years Helbort! We should give them a chance!" Thadi protested. Helbort's eyes narrowed in anger.

"NO! I will not let you!"

"Tell us." Scwol injected firmly, his feet spread, hands on hips. "And what is the matter with asking them? 4 years of training is plenty."

"Because. . . because. They are children no more then the age of 10 and 11."

* * *

"Give up Laz!"

"Forget it Mabs!" Lazarus jeered and he blocked with his sword and swung at Mabs catching the tip of his arm.

"OW!" Mabs yelped falling to the ground clutching his arm.

"That hurt Laz!" He whined. Lazarus laughed.

"Come on baby, up you come." He said grabbing Mabs' hand and hoisting him up.

"Me next!" Gin cried hopping to her feet. The 7 children, had been training ever since Gin and Mabs told of what they had seen that day. Of the adventurer, and had decided they should all become ones themselves. And thanks to what they now knew as a LinkShell, people had taught them all they needed to know. Opeth aspired to be a healer, so naturally a white mage, Lilli wanted opted to be a black mage, being fascinated with the dark arts, Bagel wanted to be a thief, and eventually a Dragoon. Hal was set on being a monk, while Lazarus and Mabs were warriors, eventually Mabs wanted to be a Paladin, while Lazarus chose to be a Dark Knight. Gin however had now idea of what she wanted to be. She liked the idea of healing, of casting attack spells, but also the idea of fighting. What was an Elvaan to do?

"Okay baby, come on!" Lazarus taunted while swinging his wooden sword, each had wooden weapons, and they were all filled with lead, to help them get used to the weight of a real sword. Gin drew her own short sword and the two circled each other.

"Go Gin!"

"Come on Laz!"

"Go Laz! Go Gin!" Mabs called laughing. Gin suddenly struck forward with her sword meeting his with such force he was pushed back a few steps.

"Not bad . . . little girl." He smirked and forced her off before lunging with his blade. Gin squeaked and dodged the blow by stepping to the side before swinging her sword at his neck. He quickly blocked that with the blade nearest his hilt and slid the tip up towards her stomach. She diverted his aim by using the hilt of her blade to smash it left, then jumped off to the side. They circled again. They ran at each other again, both smiling at the prospect of a challenge.

"Fast blade!" Lazarus suddenly yelled. Gin's eyes widened.

"Wha-? AH!" She yelped as his blade suddenly glowed white and came down in a haze of sparks and heat. She blocked it with her sword and was forced back, stopping only when the wall halted her skidding.

"What the heck!" Hal yelped looking at both Gin and Lazarus in bewilderment. Laz laughed out loud.

"I learned that yesterday while practicing! Awesome isn't it?" He asked grinning innocently. Lilli applauded.

"That was so awesome Laz!"

"Yeah, way to go!" Bagel cheered. Opeth sighed.

"You people and your violence." He muttered. Mabs stomped up to Lazarus and glared before fisting his hand and slamming it into the side of Lazarus's face. The Elvaan stumbled a few feet, his eyes wide in disbelief.

"W-what did you do that for Mabs!" He snapped. Mabs glared.

"You could have killed her you idiot!" He screamed in fury then ran over to Gin where she was vaguely trying to stand. Lazarus blinked at her for a moment, before it sunk in.

"Oh crap! Gin are you okay!" He yelled in shock as he ran over.

"Fine, just fine. Got hit a little hard that's all." Gin said trying to wave them off. She managed to chuckle. "That's a pretty strong blow Laz. Way to go." She coughed and stumbled over to the bench and fell on it.

"I'll be fine, just a little shaky." She said with a wink. "Go ahead without me guys."

"Actually, I was hoping we would get to speak with you." A voice broke in. All 7 turned to the alley where three shadowed figures stepped into plain view and smiled friendly. Unfortunately, the minds of the children registered only one thing. Adults. Their eyes widened.

"SCATTER!" Mabs yelped and instantly all of them ran in different directions. Scwol sighed and looked at Draish who shrugged.

"Graviga!" He yelled, instantly all of them felt the weight of gravity become greater, and as a result, not a whole lot of them could run.

"This . . . could be bad." Hal said dimly as he tried to take a step. Miaah walked around gathering some of them and dragging them behind her. Scwol gathered up the rest, while Draish picked up the fallen weaponry. Setting them down on the bench, Scwol removed his helmet, wiped his brow, then put it back on.

"Alright, sorry we had to stop you like that, but we'd like to talk to you." He said with a nod to Draish.

"What am I? You're bloodhound?" He muttered sarcastically and removed the spell. The 7 children suddenly found it much easier to breath.

"You are Mabs, Gin, Lilli, Laz, Hal, Opeth, and Bagel correct?" Scwol asked dimly.

"Who's asking?" Mabs demanded, eyes glinting. Miaah walked up and smiled going onto one knee.

"Tell me child . . . would you do anything to protect your home?" Mabs blinked at the sudden change of topic. Looking at his friends, he nodded.

"You would do anything?" Draish asked, his face hidden by the shadows of his hat. Mabs nodded again without hesitation.

"Anything." He said calmly. Draish shared a glance with Miaah and Scwol, before nodding and walking over while removing his hat. Gin and Mabs' eyes suddenly widened with realization.

"Draish!" Gin cried hopping of the bench, stumbling a bit due to her jelly like legs from Laz's attack and catapulted herself at his waist where she hugged him tightly. Draish 'oof'ed from the assault and was forced a step back, before looking at her and smiling.

"Hi Ginryu."

"I haven't seen you in forever Draish!" Mabs said cheerfully. "You need us for a favor? What's the favor?" Lazarus grunted.

"Who said you speak for all of us?" He demanded. Mabs shrugged.

"I asked him what the favor was, I didn't say we'd do it yet."

"Yet." Lazarus grumbled moodily crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. Scowl exchanged a glance with Miaah.

"Alright." Scowl said looking at them. "Here's the problem. . . ."

* * *

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!"

"But-!"

"NO!" Cahaurme snapped. The call to arms had been sent out an hour ago and he was strapping on his armor.

"It is hard enough bearing the knowledge that my brother and father are out there and could die, I will not have my daughter out there as well!"

"But father-!"

"No! And that is final!"

"Ginrie, listen to him. He speaks sense, war is a brutal thing, it is not fun and games!" Lillith explained urgently. Ginryu looked at her frustrated.

"I know that! I know the full force of war!" She said sharply. "I can fight! Let me help!"

"No, I will not repeat myself again Ginrie." Cahaurme's firm tone of voice signified the end of the conversation. He finished tying his sword to his belt and picked up his bow and arrow set.

"Now remember." He said turning to face them. "The battle starts at midnight, sleep near the back door, if you hear the attack has made it past the walls or arrows being shot outside the house, escape into the back alleys, they were designed for war like this." Ginryu's mind instantly went over what a visiting scholar in the city had said once; that the winding passages of Sandoria's capital were built in such a manner as to make invasion all the more harder.

"Of course. Be careful." Lillith whispered as she stood to embrace her husband for what could possibly be the last time.

"I will. Be safe you two. Paradise is a blessing, but not one to be received so early." He said calmly and opened the door where knights had already began to parade through the streets. They were reinforcing walls where the could, setting up ranks, lining up their men . . . all signs of preparations of war. Ginryu glared at him in frustration, tears of anger at the corner of her eyes. She waited for a few seconds after the door had closed, before running over and yanking it open. Running into the street she yelled;

"Father!" Several heads turned in her direction, including Cahaurme's. "I want you to know-!" She continued. "That I don't like you right now for not letting me fight! But I still love you! And you'd better come back so I can still hate you! Or else . . ." She faltered. "I'll hate you even more if you don't! And you said hating is a sin!" She finished. All those listening chuckled softly, and Cahaurme smiled. She waved at him, tears trickling down her face. He waved back and continued on.

* * *

When her father was out of sight, Ginryu raced up the steps to her room, closing the door she sorted through her drawers before finding what she was looking for, a candle and a clear red crystal. It was starting to get dark, just past sunset. Lighting the candle, she walked over to the window and set it down carefully, then she held the crystal in front of it and began rotating it slowly, eventually the light would focus on a corner and send out a blink of light, visible in a window a block away. Suddenly a blue crystal light winked back at her, and she smiled. It was a signal, Mabs had gotten the message, and he would send it to Lilli, who would send it to Hal and Opeth, who would in turn get it to Bagel and Lazarus. It was a signal usually to go to the secret area, and to come armed.

* * *

Long after the moon had risen, it was time. Ginryu rose ghostly quiet from her pallet on the floor, and tiptoed deathly silent over to the room where she had hidden her sword. Closing the door quietly, she changed from her sleeping gown to her trousers, boots, gauntlets and mail. Grabbing her short sword, the one she had saved money up for and bought from Helbort was clasped to her belt, looking at a mirror pinned up on the wall, she grabbed one last item. A visor. That secured she started out the door, a note pre-written where her pallet was.

_I've gone to protect my country._

_Don't worry about me, I'm not alone._

_Keep safe, I'll bring back father for both of us._

_Ginrie._

* * *

"Took you long enough." Bagel hissed as Ginryu ran into the circle between the buildings.

"Sorry." Ginryu whispered back.

"We really going to do this?" Lilli whispered urgently.

"Yes." Mabs and Lazarus said at once. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do what you can." Mabs said softly. "That's what Draish said. We have to help!"

"Well I know I'm good for healing! Adaunel said that I had great healing potential, and that if I were in the Adventurers army, I'd be ranked level 10." Opeth murmured.

"Same!" Lilli cried. "Except for the healing part, he said I had incredible skills as a blackmage! I'm gonna roast those Orcs!"

"What about you Gin?" Hal asked looking at her. Gin was silent, before she looked at them.

"Adaunel said that my casting ability was exceptional."

"Nice! You're going to be a mage?" Gin looked away.

"Kind of." She replied.

"Why? Did he say something else?" Lazarus asked curious.

". . . that my ability to wield my sword with such skills was commendable as well, even more so than my casting skills."

"What! You can't cast and melee at the same time!" Bagel cried out shocked. Gin flushed.

"Actually, you can. I talked to Draish yesterday . . . there's a job I didn't consider, but now I have. And I've decided it's what I will be, I've chosen it as my class." She murmured.

"What is it?" Mabs asked. Ginryu looked at him, and grinned.

"What Draish is. A redmage. I can heal, nuke, and melee all at once."

* * *

The children joined the already vast line of troops. A commander came down the lines, inspecting. He stopped at Bagel and blinked.

"Shouldn't you be in the mage ranks?" He asked blandly. Tarus came in generally one size, he couldn't tell if it was a child or not.

"I'm a t-thief profession sir!" The commander hid a smile.

"No need to be shaken by me Sir Thief. You should be more worried about the beastmen."

"Y-yes sir!" Bagel stuttered. The commander walked on. He didn't even take a step before his gaze settled on Lillianna who trembled.

"And what are you doing here? And you? You as well! Good god what are children doing in my ranks!" He bellowed. Opeth and Hal openly flinched, Lazarus gritted his teeth and Mabs felt sweat going down his temple. Ginryu clenched her fists and bit her lip. All heads turned in their direction and all 7 children suddenly turned pale.

"Well! Speak up!" The commander roared.

"We're here to fight for our country!" Ginryu squeaked. The commander glared.

"What? Speak up!" He ordered. Ginryu took a deep breath to try and calm her heart, note the word 'try'.

"We're hear to protect our country sir!" She said a tad louder then needed. A few men in the back smiled. The commander was touched by their determination, but was less then amused.

"And what can children like you do to protect your nation?" He demanded.

"We don't know until we try sir!" Mabs broke in, he was openly trembling now. The commander looked at him, he was to the right of Ginryu.

"And what happens if you find out you can do nothing?" He hissed. "What if you die?"

"Then we will die trying to do something noble." Lazarus answered calmly. "Our greatest fear is dying a useless death, if we die, we want to make our death worthwhile. That is what being a true hero is." He said calmly. Lilli and Hal nodded eagerly.

"It's true sir!" Bagel pitched in grinning as he pushed his large hat back above his eyes.

"If we go down sir . . ." Gin began, and the others all finished the quote they had often said in reference to the beastmen.

"THEN WE WILL TAKE ANY ORCS WE CAN WITH US!" They cried in unison. The commander was truly surprised, and suddenly had a whole new respect for the newer generation.

"I'll tell you this kids, you're determination is aspiring, truly, but you're still kids. I refuse to-!"

"I will speak for them."

"As will I."

"They have my backing." Three voices interrupted, the commander turned to find Draish, Scwol and Miaah.

"We asked them ourselves, PERSONALLY to assist us." Scwol commented. "Thadiene who works under Mr. Helbort said that they have been training for 4 years. From what we've seen they've already gotten to the point of learning weaponskills."

"What! You would put these children's lives on the line!"

"Children they may be, but all the people of this city have their lives on the line here . . . the least we can do is let them help decide their own fate." Miaah explained calmly.

"Let them choose." A soldier offered. "Tell them what could happen with either choice and let them choose!" The commander glared at him and he backed down. The commander sighed.

"Seems fair." Draish said comically. The commander turned to look at the children.

"Alright, you fight and there is a chance you will die a horrible, painful and bloody death. Choose not to fight, you get to live longer and not experience warfare." He said dully.

"Ahem." Draish said. The commander glared.

"What?" He snapped.

"And what happens if our ranks lose the battle while they are at home?" He asked softly. The commander gave Draish a searing death glare before looking at the children.

"Should our ranks fall, the Orcs will pillage the city, destroying and burning anything they can." There was silence. And suddenly the commander noted the children's trembling.

'Good, they've finally realized this is not a game.' He thought. He thought they would refuse to fight. Bagel looked at the others, his face pale, his hat flopped over one eye.

"Guys . . ." He whispered. "I can't . . . I can't let . . ."

"I know Bagel. None of us can." Mabs whispered. Gin looked at them, Lilli, Hall, Laz and Opeth all looked back, all 7 of them exchanged a glance before looking at the commander.

"We can't." They all whispered. The commander smiled gently and was about to nod when Ginryu continued.

"We can't let that happen. Right!" She called encouragingly.

"Never! I won't let those damn Orcs touch my mother! Or any other citizen of Sandoria who did not raise a sword against them!" Lazarus cried drawing his sword and holding it up. Mabs' sword joined his.

"Neither can I! They will taste steel before the night is done!" The others drew their weapons and raised them to the night sky. One by one they chanted off a saying;

"Die not in vain-!"

"Die in cause!"

"Fear nothing!"

"For you can only fear yourself!"

"Lose no hope!"

"Gain only courage!"

"Never give up!" And the last line they shouted together.

"AND FEAR NO CREATURE SO LONG AS WE ARE COMRADES!" Their speech had riled the crowd, and suddenly swords, staffs, poles and weapons of all kind were being raised to the night sky with the 7 children's. The commander looked taken aback, before hesitating, laughing, and drawing his own sword. And all the voices of Sandoria, looked to the night sky, forgetting for one moment that over the rise, lurking in the shadows were eyes of red, hungry for blood. They cried in one voice;

"TO THE GODDESS ALTANA!"

Overhead, the moon signaled midnight.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mabs, Lillianna, Opeth, Bagel, The Orcs, Draish, Miaah, Scwol is iffy, I changed the name but the character is based on my brother's. Sandoria, Thadiene, Helbort, Adaunel, and Cahaurme.

I DO own Ginryu, Lillith, Halloween, Lazarus, and the plot.


	3. Ressurection

**IMPORTANT!**

Author's note: Okay, 2 hours are a trade secret known only by adventurers okay? It's extremely rare for someone to know how to use it got it? Thus, stuff like Chainspell(rdm), Mighty Strikes(war), Benediction(whm), are very rare and is very hard to do okay? Okay. :)

Chapter 3

The attack came swiftly, and deadly. Lillianna and Opeth had already gone to join the ranks of the mages, Lazarus and Mabs were put on the front lines with the rest of the warriors.

"Be careful you two." Ginryu called after them. Mabs looked back and waved.

"Don't worry about it! We're bring you back some Orc liver!" Laz teased.

"Augh! Laz!"

"Hey! It's actually a delicacy in some places!"

"Not for this elvaan thank you!" The three laughed and parted. Gin trotted over next to Hal and Bagel, she waved.

"All set guys?" She asked laughing. Bagel looked at her incredulously.

"How can you be so cheerful!" He squeaked. Gin looked at him, then smiled sadly.

"I guess because I already know how horrible war can be." She said quietly. Bagel and Hal traded glances, again she was referring to the hidden past of how she came to Sandoria. They sighed in unison.

"So, how are the ranks working here?" Gin asked cheerfully. Hal shrugged.

"The front lines are the warriors, paladins, and darknights, people meant to take a beating. The second lines are the less powerful people, the thieves such as Bagel, monks like myself, some red mages who like to melee like you, samurai, ninjas, dragoons, so on so forth." He said attempting a smile. "Third lines are the rangers, they'll be on the higher levels out of reach, and on the top levels are the mages, where Lilli and Opeth will be. Along with any summoners and such." He said pointing to a high rise above them on the castle wall. Ginryu smiled.

"Alright. You guys got your arrows?" She asked grinning as she shifted her quiver of arrows that hung on her back. Her bow was around her chest held by the cord. Hal grinned a opened a pouch on the side of his belt revealing some lethal looking darts.

"Tipped with a brew made by Regine. They'll put anyone to sleep." He said grinning.

"Neat!" Bagel exclaimed. "Just make sure you don't hit Mabs with one." He laughed. "He'll be sleeping for days." He said cheerfully checking his crossbow and bolts. Ginryu smiled, when a sudden horn blew. No doubt a bard was making use of his lungs. It was the signal, the enemy had been spotted over the rise, the battle was about to begin. Rechecking to make sure the shield Scwol had given her was in place, she bent her knees and as adrenaline rushed through her veins, set herself for a bloody battle.

* * *

"BURN IT DOWN!" An Orcish Sergeant roared waving his spear at the castle.

"Not if we have anything to say!" A voice suddenly broke in. The Sergeant looked down only to realize that two small Elvaans, too short to be seen by normal height had broken through the front-line.

"Take down the commander-!" Laz stated as they ran at him from both sides.

"And the rest scatter!" Mabs finished. The Sergeant had no time to even blink before a sword slashed his throat, the other his belly. Two fatal wounds. They jumped away and began to decimate the Orcs surrounding them.

"Attack pattern X!" Laz yelled pivoting a strike from a stonechucker before slashing down with his sword.

"You got it!" Mabs yelled back grinning wildly as his sword met with the axe of a fodder, before Mabs kicked the Orc in the shin and brought the sword down.

"Commence!" Laz yelled, instantly they started forward, both off their left foot. Weaving in and out of the Orcish crowd, they were headed for a Sergeant poised on a rock.

"Kill the filthy Elvaan!" He cried.

"You first!"

"Huh-? WHAT THE-!" He yelped as two elvaan shared a glance as they ran then turned their focus back onto their prey. Mabs suddenly leapt into the air his sword pointed forward, ready to spear the Orc. The Orc unfortunately was smart. (AN: A smart Orc . . . god forbid O.O) He sidestepped the attack . . . only to spear himself on Lazarus's sword. Maybe not so smart after all.

"Never take your eyes off either of us. Your last lesson." He whispered into the Orc's ear before jerking his sword out and swinging it before bringing it down on his throat. Mabs stuck a tongue out.

"Ick." He then laughed, suddenly his eyes widened. "Laz-! BEHIND!" He yelled, Lazarus's eyes widened and it seemed as if he was suddenly moving through water, his body swung around to face a form that seemed to pop from nowhere, it towered over him, spear raised, his grin revealing pointed teeth.

"Stupid Elvaan." He hissed and brought his spear down.

* * *

The commander easily fended off two Orcs and slew them with a cut to the throat. He then bore down on two Orcs that had decided to gang up on one of his soldiers. He was mad. No. He was bloody freaken furious! Those two hellbrats/idiots/morons/rash kids had ran off into a horde of Orcish forces! God knows what had happened to them!

"Never should have trusted that damn paladin!" The commander, whose name we now know as Jidai snarled in fury as he slew down those Orcs and continued for a couple more. His blade was already beginning to dull with the constant blood that coated it, but not matter, when that time came he would revert to knives until he could reach the wall and would long range it from there until the smiths had re-sharpened his sword. His attention was focused on a particularly damned hard to kill Orcish Cursemaker, when something sounded behind him. He glanced over his shoulder as his blade slammed itself into the Orc's shoulder. He paled, an Orcish Fighter. One hit and he would go down at the current state he was in. He turned back to the Cursemaker and attempted to yank his sword free, no good, the Orc was holding the blade in place, making a sacrifice of some sorts so that the Fighter would kill him. Jidai paled.

'Goddess Altana . . .' He thought in prayer. Suddenly whistling and a sudden sting to his cheek was imminent. The tips on a few of his hairs fluttered away in the wind as a bolt zipped past, and found its mark in the Fighter's eye. Death was immediate. Drawing his sword from the Cursemaker's shoulder he slashed down on the throat and then turned to where the arrow had come from.

"HIIII!" Bagel waved enthusiastically, crossbow clenched in his hands. Jidai sweatdropped.

* * *

Hal was having a few difficulties, and by that I mean the slowness of his progress. He was killing Orcs fine, being he was almost as tall as a few of them, bashing their skulls in with his Cesti was amusing.

"AUGH!" A cry sounded and he turned, two Orcs had ganged up on a squire and were forcing him back. Hal ran up behind the two Orcs without making a sound. The squire looked at him, blood splattered over his left cheek and the hand holding his sword was trembling. Hal grinned, grabbed the two Orcs by their heads and smashed their skulls together, there was a sickening 'pop' and 'crunch' as the two fell dead. He smirked.

"Better be careful friend." He said calmly and turned to skull bash two more Orcs. The squire blinked, he had been rescued, _him_, the nephew of King Destin, monarch of Sandoria. And as his honor decreed, he would have to remember that face, he owed that Galka a rather large favor.

* * *

Gin was busy fending off Orcs, healing nearby comrades when they got too weak, and casting Stone on Orcs when they were getting a little too hard to kill. Things were going decently. A sudden scream to her left drew her attention, and against her better judgment, she looked. A soldier was pinned to the ground by an arrow, and Cahaurme, her father, was standing over him forcing away an Orc. Her legs had already started moving before her mind processed the information it was given, because there were two more Orcs behind, and they were ready to gang up on him. Not bloody likely with her around.

"Dammit . . ." Cahaurme grunted as he swung, he was tired, he needed a Cure, but most of all, the man behind him couldn't walk. This was bad, very bad. And with two more Orcs behind him . . . life was not going so well. He growled and suddenly was about to lunge forward with his sword when a yell came from behind him.

"Stone!" A feminine voice yelled. The Earth moved around them, lifting themselves in heavy blocks and colliding with the Orcs, dropping them to the ground. Cahaurme wiped sweat off his brow.

"Thank you mage. But why are you on the field and not on the . . . wall . . . ?" He suddenly trailed off in shock when he saw who was behind the visor. "GINRYU?" He squeaked. She ignored him. Kneeling down next to the soldier she looked him over.

"This is going to hurt." She warned, and before she could give him time to think about it, she yanked the arrow out, he bit down on a howl of pain. Dropping the arrow to the side, she pressed her hands onto the bloody wound and whispered;

"Cure." White magic flowed around the both of them, and the bleeding slowly came to a halt. The soldier blinked, then gingerly pressed a finger against the wound, he slowly stood up and tested it. He nodded.

"It is not great, but it will do. Thank you." He said with a bow.

"Formalities for after the battle." She scolded grinning. He laughed, grabbed his spear and ran off.

"Ginryu . . . you have 1.3 seconds to explain why you're not at home sleeping on your pallet with your mother beside you." Cahaurme demanded in an eerily cold voice. Ginryu blinked, then yelped.

"Save now, talk later!" She squeaked and tackled him as an arrow whizzed overhead.

* * *

"Blizzaga!" A voice yelled. Instantly the Orc froze over, leaving nothing but an ugly statue. Lazarus stumbled back and was saved from falling by an equally shocked Mabs.

"What the heck are you doing in the middle of the enemy lines?" A voice asked dully. Then it yelled; "FIRE!" Instantly an Orc burst into flames, Draish grinned.

"Honestly, kids these days." Scwol said dimly as he calmly swung his sword, slicing it across the throat of an Orc, before swinging it in an arc killing two more Orcs, before slamming it into the stomach of another.

"Yes, so reckless aren't they?" Miaah asked as she and her avatar Shiva took out an Orc. Mabs and Laz sweatdropped.

"Well if it's so reckless . . . how come you're doing it?" Mabs asked dully.

"Simple. Because we're a high enough level, you on the other hand aren't." Draish commented taking yet another one out with his sword.

"Great logic there. Really." Lazarus said shaking his head. All of a sudden he drew his sword and swung to his left, relieving an Orc of it's axe hand. Mabs was suddenly at its side, and he impaled the beastmen on his sword.

"This could be very bad." Lazarus whispered as he looked around from atop the rock, for as far as the eye could see, Orcs surrounded them with no end in sight.

"This **_is_** very bad." Mabs corrected.

* * *

Lilli and Opeth were not having an easier job, after all, a whitemage is what keeps people alive, and a blackmage is what keeps the Orcs from getting out of control. For the third time now both of them had been forced to back off from the wall and let another take their place so that they could meditate and regain their magic. (AN: Think the /heal command, although meditate sounds so much better for the story. XD) Finally they got back up, fully rested and ready to try again.

"Cure!" Opeth yelled as soon as he reached the wall, a warrior found himself refreshed and ready to go on.

"Stone!" Lilli yelled and an Orc went down, it kept going on, but the mages were tiring quickly, many barely had any strength, or magic left to keep going. Opeth caught Lilli's glance as he cured another wounded and they both shared a meaningful look. They both understood, at this rate, they would never win.

'Curse it . . .' Opeth thought remorsefully. For another 5 minutes, they both stood there, curing, or casting, either way. Then came the deadliest moment ever. The whitemages found themselves with very little next to no magic. The blackmages had nothing left to give. It was in that moment that the Orcs, seized their chance and began to force the fighters on the field back, ruthlessly they swarmed towards the castle. Opeth trembled, he, and everyone on the wall began to pray to Altana.

'Goddess . . . I don't care what you do to me . . . I'll sacrifice myself if I have to but please! Let me save my home! Let me save my friends that I love more then brothers or sisters! Please goddess, let me save them for their sake if not mine!'

_. . . You have a sound heart. However, the help is already with you, you needn't call on me._

Opeth's eyes shot open.

"What?" He asked shocked. The people around him looked at him wearily. He was talking to thin air, great. A whitemage shook her head.

'Poor guy must have cracked under the pressure and trauma.'

_However, since you have asked me with such noble spirit, I shall help you. See yonder that tree?_

Opeth looked and indeed he did see a large tree that grew in almost the same height as the castle wall.

"Yes." He whispered. Lilli blinked at him.

"Opeth?"

_Do as I say, and be not afraid. Leap onto the branch closest to you._

Opeth's eyes widened in shock. That tree had to be over 500 years old! If his hands missed their grip and he fell . . . death would me inevitable. He bit his lip, then, shakily, he took a step forward towards the wall.

One step.

Another.

And another. Finally he reached the wall and before he could hesitate, he took a deep breath, then clambered onto the top of the wall.

"Hey!"

"What's he doing!"

"Somebody stop that kid!" Voices yelled.

_Leap! I will not let you fall!_

The voice coaxed. Opeth took one step back then ran off the edge of the wall and leaped into the tree.

"OPETH!" Lilli screamed. Opeth's hands reached forward as he neared the branch, his fingers slipped for a moment, and his heart froze in fear, suddenly something made his other hand swing up again and it latched firmly onto the branch. Opeth blinked, sweat falling into his eyes. Slowly, and cautiously he reached with his other hand and began to pull himself up. Once he was safely on the tree, he carefully placed his feet on the branch and stood.

"Crazy idiot! Get back over here!" A woman yelled.

"Opeth come back!" Lilli shrieked, worry etched into every crease of her face. Opeth looked at her, he smiled gently. It was a smile of one who knew he was doomed. Lilli was taken aback.

"Opeth . . ." The hume waved slightly then turned back towards the battlefield.

"Now what?" He whispered.

_There is another tree, leap to that one as well. Keep leaping through the trees, go where I tell you._

Opeth obeyed, he leapt off that branch and swung onto another, he trusted the voice now, it hadn't let him fall on the first jump, he was sure it wouldn't let him on any other as well.

_Left. Now right. Straight. To your left. Now head straight._

Slowly the voice guided him through the forest, and suddenly, it stopped giving him commands, and he realized why. He was right in the middle of the battlefield, from here he could spot all his friends, Lilli on the wall looking at him feverishly and yelling, Gin and her father fending off Orcs with the aid of Lazarus and Mabs. Hal was being forced back by the onslaught, and Bagel had been pinned against the wall. In short, they were losing. Opeth looked around worriedly, balanced on the branch, his arm twined about the trunk.

"Now what?" He asked.

_Close your eyes._

Opeth blinked, took a deep breath, then obeyed.

_Now, search, feel the life of your soul within you. Awaken that force._

Opeth frowned a bit, he suddenly felt slightly dizzy as he traced the energy back to where it felt the strongest, a warmth pulsed on his chest.

_Good . . . now, do as I say. Push that power to the tips of your fingers, as much as you possibly can!_

Opeth once again complied to the orders. Mentally nudging that power, it stirred, like a sleepy kitten, before unwinding itself like a snake, then it began to flow, into his arms, past his elbows, into the very tips of his fingers.

_Very good. Now, this will be hard to do, you must concentrate. You are going to cast a spell._

". . . cure. . .?"

_No. This is a much greater spell. One that will make the shadows despise you, and will rejuvenate your friends._

". . . how?"

_Concentrate, act as if you WERE casting a cure spell._

Opeth raised his hands to chest level and began to whisper the chant.

_Very good, now, when you feel the time is right, cast!_

* * *

Gin, Cahaurme, Mabs and Lazarus were now against the entrance to the city. This was bad, very bad. The rangers were out of action, the Orcs were too close that the archers had lost sight of them, the mages too had started losing sight, without it, they might as well give up for fear that they might heal an Orc instead of their allies. Bagel and Hal were nowhere to be seen, Gin could only pray that they were safe.

Sudden sparking in the corner of her eye however drew her attention, looking up, she paled. Opeth, what the hell was he doing in that tree! Opeth still continued to concentrate, the words flowing from his lips in a whisper.

_When you feel the time is right, you MUST cast._

'When . . . the time is . . . .' Opeth thought, then his eyes snapped open. **"-right."** Suddenly he threw his arms up.

"**_BENEDICTION!_**" He yelled. Instantly light flared around him in an array of colors, a sudden silver orb flared above his head, then exploded into white light and raced down the tree trunk into the ground like lightening, then, as fast as the wind, the light trails, shaped almost like dragons raced across the field, in their wake exploded a white circle, and everyone it touched, which _was_ everyone, they were healed instantly, all health restored, all the mages were full of magic, and ready to fight. Orcs immediately turned to him, their roars unanimous as their anger focused on the one hume. As the light vanished into the night sky, Opeth found his arms falling to his sides, his vision swaying. He became unsteady on his feet, and taking a step back, he suddenly found himself in open air and plunging forward into the horde.

"OPETH!" Lilli from the wall shrieked, it cut through his haze like a sword and he swung his hands up and then grasped the limb, inches above the Orcs' heads. Immediately he tried to pull himself up as Orcs waved swords, swung lances, and fired stones and arrows at him. Pulling himself to the safety of the branch, he was forced to huddle close to the trunk as arrows and stones whizzed past him. Orcish mages attempted to cast spells, only to be interrupted by their far too rowdy companions, or they were not close enough to cast. He hugged the tree trunk breathing harshly.

'This is it.' He thought tiredly. 'But I did it. . . I bought them some time. . . goddess willing, they still have a chance to win this war.' He thought closing his eyes.

_Do not worry child, the goddess you speak of is here, watching over you._

Opeth's heart froze with that realization.

"Goddess Al-!"

_Do not speak my name, for I am already here. Do not worry, help has been summoned._

* * *

Gin and her friends forced the Orcs back, whatever Opeth had done, it had worked, the Orcs were falling back, retreating, but regrouping, it wouldn't be long before they started to even the odds again.

_Left._

Gin blinked. Left? What the heck?

_Look left._

Gin blinked again. Okay, anonymous floating voices . . . ?

'I've lost my freaking mind.' Gin thought moodily as she chopped another Orc down.

_I order you to look left Princess!_

Gin froze.

'…princess…?'

"_**Princess! Get down from the tree! That isn't safe!"**_

"_**Awwwww! C'mon Faros! You like climbing trees too!"**_

"_**Well . . . yes, I do. But now isn't the time for that! Come, I will catch you!"**_

"_**Awwww, okay, but if I come down you'll climb trees with me after the party right?"**_

"_**Yes sister. I promise I will."**_

"_**Yay!" **_

"Prin-?" She whispered.

_I implore you to look left!_

Gin obeyed finally, then paled. Opeth was there, being reigned down upon by arrows, stones and the like. Instantly her feet began moving forward.

"Gin?" Mabs asked grunting as he forced an Orc off of him. Gin ignored him and suddenly ran through the Orc lines, not even caring that they were all around her, oddly enough, they didn't seem to notice her at all. She made it to the tree without mishap and began climbing the branches, her hands scrabbled over the trunk trying to find a place to get a proper hold when an axe lodged itself into the wood next to her face, she scowled, yanked it out and instead began using it to climb, apologizing mentally to the tree profusely.

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm very sorry.' She kept repeating in her had. Finally making it to the branch Opeth was on, she sat on the one close to it, not wanting to risk their combined wait on the same branch. Then she took the axe and threw it into the surrounding crowd of Orcs. Hard. It lodged itself into the head of an Orc and with a dying yell he dropped to the ground. Gin gently shook Opeth.

"Opeth? Opeth? C'mon man . . .wake up!" She whispered slapping his cheeks gently. He slowly opened his eyes.

"Gin?"

"Yeah it's me you goofball. Keep awake, I'm gonna get us out of here."

". . . it hurts." He whispered. Gin blinked.

"Where? You injured or something?" Then she noticed where his hand was, it was on his chest, over his heart, a tiny red stain spreading from underneath.

"Oh goddess no . . ." Gin whispered and quickly undid his shirt. Beneath there was blood seeping from the skin above his heart. "Oh goddess . . ." She breathed. "Cure!" She cried hands over the wound, white magic flowed from her hands, but did not deter the bleeding. Her eyes widened in surprised, then her face frowned with determination and panic. "Cure!" She yelled again. Again white magic flowed, and again it did not stop the bleeding. "CURE!" She screamed, but in vain with the same results.

"No . . . no . . ." Gin panicked. Grabbing the edge of an undershirt, she ripped that ruthlessly and wrapped it around his chest. "Hang on Opeth! We'll fix you up, you'll be okay!" She said, a frail smile on her lips as she looked at him. His eyes were closed, and his skin was so pale she would have thought he had died, but his breath was shallow, and his chest moved up and down, enough for her to know he was still alive. Looking around she paled to realize, there was no way either one of them was escaping. The wall was far away, and they were surrounded by Orcs. It was a given. They were trapped, and if she didn't get Opeth to the castle soon, he was going to die. Followed closely by Gin herself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Mabs, Lillianna, Opeth, Bagel, The Orcs, Draish, Miaah, Scwol is iffy, I changed the name but the character is based on my brother's. Sandoria, Thadiene, Helbort, Adaunel, and Cahaurme.

I DO own Ginryu, Lillith, Halloween, Lazarus, Jidai, and the plot.


	4. Salvation

Chapter 4

Gin bit her bottom lip till it started bleeding, once that happened she started gnawing on her nails, she was on her 7th one when she finally hit inspiration. Fumbling at the laces of her shirt, she quickly undid the first two and pulled on a necklace. Grabbing the green shell that hung on it, she quickly held the necklace, and the shell, up to her mouth.

"Draish!" She yelled into it. (AN: If you haven't guessed already, this is my version of a linkpearl. :P)

"Gin? Where are you?"

"ATM (AN: At the moment) I'm stuck in a tree, roughly position G-7 I think, problem is I'm miles from the wall, out of MP, surrounded by Orcs . . . and Opeth is dying. I can't stop the bleeding." She whispered.

". . . hang on, we're coming towards you." Gin swallowed.

"Okay, hurry please." She whispered. Letting the shell drop, she glanced around feverishly. The Orcs hadn't backed down at all, if anything they were getting more excited at the prospect of a kill. She looked back at Opeth.

'Opeth . . . c'mon man, you can live though this . . . I KNOW you can.' She thought nervously glancing around again.

"C'mon Draish . . . c'mon man!" She hissed to herself.

* * *

"Scwol!" Draish called. The paladin looked at the redmage. "We have an issue, Gin's stuck in a tree, she's got the whitemage Hume with her, the one who did the benediction." He said seriously. "He's dying." Scwol frowned.

"We can't break ranks for the kid, I'm sorry, but we can't take the chance that the Orcs might break through." Scwol finally said, his eyes fierce, they were glazed with sadness, but determination. Miaah glanced at him.

"Are you sure? It'll be on our hands if he dies . . . we're the ones who asked him to fight."

"We let them choose on their own." Scwol argued.

"Scwol, that child saved our lives. Without that boy, we'd have died a long time ago. He saved us with the benediction." Draish whispered. Scwol gritted his teeth.

"Well what can I do! If I leave the ranks now, there will be a gap, what then! They will break through and destroy this city, I cannot take that chance!" He snapped. Draish looked at him calmly.

"Scwol . . . what about that time you were in Valkurm? When you were about to be killed by that Goblin? A man went out of his way to save you."

"That's not the same!" Scwol growled. "He didn't have this much on the line!"

"Yes he did. It was lose his chocobo and save you, or keep the chocobo and make it to Selbina on time to warn them of the Goblins' rise. What did he do in the end Scwol?" Draish demanded. Scwol didn't reply.

"SCWOL!" The paladin gritted his teeth before averting the Elvaan's gaze.

"He saved me." Draish nodded.

"And was it not that act that inspired you to become a paladin?" Scwol sighed and shook his head.

"Yes. I owe Artemis my life . . ."

"Don't you think he might want you to return the favor to someone else?" Scwol sighed.

"ALRIGHT!" He finally growled. Checking to make sure his armor was secure he looked at the two of them.

"I can handle the nasties by myself, you make sure the ranks are kept, do NOT let them break, or it's all over." He warned, before hefting his sword and running into the surging throng of Orcs.

* * *

"Laz, Hal, look!" Lilli cried out and pointed. The two names she called looked and blinked. Scwol was running through the Orcish hordes without a single regard for anything else but plowing through.

"Guys! I can't find Gin, and they're sealing off the entrance!" Mabs yelled running up, Bagel panicking behind him.

"Opeth isn't here either! They're gonna get locked out!" He yelled panicking. Lilli went pale.

"He's not back!" Elvaan and Taru shook their heads.

"Wait- why is Scwol running through the Orcish hordes?" Mabs asked squinting at the patch of white among brown.

"HE WHAT?" A voice suddenly snapped. "DAMN THAT PALADIN! THAT'S HIS EXCUSE FOR BREAKING RANKS? SO WHAT IF TWO OF THOSE DAMN KIDS ARE GONNA DIE! IT'S THEIR OWN DAMN FAULT FOR GETTING INVOLVED!" A commanding officer screamed. Draish glared.

"Whatever you want to believe is your right, now if you'll pardon me, I must be going, my friend needs my assistance."

"I'm coming." Miaah put in. Draish shook his head.

"No, it's bad enough they lose a Paladin and a Redmage, they cannot afford to lose a summoner- a healer as well." He said firmly. She glared.

"I'm coming." She made a move to walk past him, he moved to intercept her. She tried again, and again Draish moved to block her, on the third move she growled in exasperation.

"Scwol is my fiancee! I am not going to lose him!" She growled, eyes bright with surpressed tears. Draish stared back unmoved.

"And you won't. I swear I'll bring him back to you." The Elvaan whispered quietly before placing his hands on her shoulders. "Have faith in me." He whispered to her. Miaah cast her gaze down and closed her eyes.

" . . . I do."

"Then trust me. Keep Sandoria safe till we return!" Draish called and ran off. Miaah swiped at her eyes before spinning around.

"STOP GAPING! Get to your positions and start meditating you louts!" She snapped. Draish heard the shout, paused and looked back. He smiled a little.

'Kaleta . . . you would have been proud to see your sister this day.' He thought, then ran out the rapidly closing gates into West Ronfaure. Right behind him however, what no one else saw, were 5 shapes, one had a tail, another was carried sack style by a tall figure with pointy ears.

* * *

"Are you -huff- sure this is such -huff- a good -cough- idea!" Lilli asked as she, Mabs, Lazarus, Halloween and Bagel ran behind Draish, not too far, not too close. Mabs nodded.

"Yeah. -huff- You heard loudmouth back there, two kids gonna die, we're missing two, do the math." He grumbled. Laz showed no signs of tiring.

"Try to keep up." He said icily. Mabs glared at him, then sighed.

"Okay, okay."

* * *

"Shit Opeth, you die now and I'm gonna . . . . I'm gonna kill you!" Gin threatened dully as she held her hands over the wound.

"-in? Gin?" Gin squeaked and fumbled inside her tunic for her necklace, grabbing it she held it close to her face, her other hands still holding pressure to the wound.

"D-Draish?"

"Yes. Scwol is on his way. He got a head start, I'll be there as fast as I can, don't give up hope and do something stupid like jump into the Orcish horde again." He warned. Gin glared at the shell.

"I only did that once I'll have you know! They were going to kill that poor kid!"

"Yes well, no little kid saving today, park your ass in that tree!"

"Yes sir." She said dully. Suddenly whistling sounded to her left, she glanced and gasped in shock.

* * *

"Gin?" Draish asked. "Gin you there? This isn't funny girl, speak to me dammit! GIN!" Nothing. Draish's heart would have stopped it he wasn't running. Swearing, he grabbed another pearl from his belt, and his fingers fumbled to thread it through the chain. All the while still running, pretty talented. Once he got the chain through he breathed life into it to turn it on.

"Scwol!"

"Draish? What is it?"

"I'm not sure, I was just talking with Gin and then her pearl went dead."

". . . . shit, have to hurry."

"YOU THINK?"

"I'm going." Scwol replied irritated as he swung his sword and cut down an Orc, the tree they were supposed to be in was in sight now. Running forward, he noted the cut marks in the tree. Looking up, he saw the two of them. Two forms anyway. Pulling a dagger out of his boot he jammed it into the tree and started moving upwards. An arrow suddenly found itself lodged next to his face, he gulped and looked at it, eyes wide.

"Crap." He grumbled as his gauntlet covered hand scrabbled over the wooden bark, trying to find some sort of hold.

"FIRAGA!" A voice yelled suddenly, instantly the area around the tree burst into flames. Scwol grinned and hooking his hands around a thin branch climbed on. Draish deposited himself at the base of the tree, eyes glancing wearily about as he cast third level spells (AN: In my organizations of spells, which will come later, this is known as multi casting spells. Basically spells that attack/heal/affect more then one person or monster. More on this later!) Scwol finally made his way to the branches that seemed to hold Gin and the Hume. The Elvaan in question wearily turned her head towards him and smiled tiredly.

"Hey, took you bloody long enough." She croaked. Scwol glared.

"Why didn't you reply to Draish on the linkshell?" He demanded. Gin tilted a little to the left, her body almost falling out of the tree.

"I dropped it. Orcs stomped it, I'm pretty sure it's in pieces somewhere over there." She mumbled as she pointed tiredly. Pointing caused her to give a small cry of surprise as she nearly tipped over. Scwol caught her and glared.

"What is wrong with you? You're acting like you're drunk!" Gin shook her head.

"It's nothing."

"I'm sure." Scwol said dully. Then he peaked over her shoulder to get a look at Opeth, who was abnormally pale and the wound on his chest wasn't healing. Gin sighed worriedly.

"We have to get back to the castle as soon as we can." She said softly. Scwol nodded.

"Okay, I'm going to get Draish to clear the area, when that happens, I will drop down carrying the boy, you run behind us, got it?" Gin nodded, her face had turned ashen.

"Got it." She gasped. "Any idea of why Opeth's bleeding?"

"Got a theory." Scwol murmured as he tried to heal Opeth's wound himself, with the exact same results as Gin.

"What's the theory?"

"The spell he cast, used a lot of life force. And life force is what keeps the blood from leaking out of your pores, so naturally he used too much . . . and . . . well, it's obvious." He sighed when even his most powerful healing spell, a cure 4, didn't make an iota of difference on the wound. Standing, he shook his head.

"Definitely need to take him to the castle for a better healer." He said calmly as he glanced around. Gin nodded.

"Ri- AH!" She suddenly gasped with pain and bent forward, blood draining from her face, Scwol was instantly by her side and frowning.

"What's wrong?" Gin shook her head and shifted so she could jump.

"Nothing."

"The hell it's nothing, let me see you." He said calmly inspecting the side he could see, nothing was wrong as far as the eye could go. Gin shook her head.

"I'm fine."

"Gin, we're not leaving till I know you're absolutely, 100 percent alright, and the more time we waste is the more time your friend gets worse." Gin glanced at him, sighed heavily, then turned so he could see her entire front. His eyes went wide in shock. Her arm was bloodied completely, and her other hand was gripping her biceps on the other arm tightly. Blood seemed to trickle from underneath.

"Great merciful goddess . . . what happened?" She shook her head again.

"An arrow caught me, I was careless. Can we get going now?" She demanded. Scwol blinked before scowling.

"One second." He grumbled and closed his eyes. Holding his hands over the wound he began to chant the mantra for the Cure spell. Suddenly he stopped. His skin went pale and his eyes wide as he opened them again.

"Oh goddess . . ." He whispered. Gin squinted her eyes to see him.

"What?"

"I can't close the wound, we have to get you back to Sandoria castle now." He said feverishly as he reached into his pocket, drawing out a handkerchief he wrapped it around her arm and tied a tight knot. Gin focused on him.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a soft voice. Scwol didn't answer her, he was afraid to say it aloud. She narrowed her eyes at him. "Scwol, what is it?" When he still didn't reply, she grabbed his wrists and forced him to look at her. "WHAT?" She demanded. He flinched and shook his head.

"It's poisoned. I don't know how, but some Orcish mage must have cast it after the arrow hit you, it's poisoned and I can't close it." He said softly. Gin looked downcast for a moment before trying to stand on the branch.

"Is that it? Then we'll make a run for it. The castle isn't too far, and Opeth needs help. Lets go." She urged as she pointed to Opeth who as leaning against the trunk, sitting safely on his branch. Scwol nodded and hopped a few branches, praying that they wouldn't break under his weight. Reaching Opeth's other side, he lifted his arm over his shoulders and nodded to Gin.

"Hey Draish, we good to go down there?" She called.

"Of course, in fact I'm having tea with a Cursemaker." He called back. She shook her head. Jumping off her branch, she landed on the ground with a small thud and a roll. Falling back onto her feet she nodded to Scwol, the Paladin instantly let Opeth's form drop to the ground where a steady Gin awaited him. He fell on top of her causing her to crash to the ground, Scwol dropped beside her with a heavy thunk.

"No time for fooling around." He said calmly and picked up Opeth.

"Of course not." Gin gasped as she struggled to her feet. Scwol looked at Draish and nodded.

"Time to go!"

"I agree completely."

"I however, do not." A cold voice suddenly interrupted. Orcs suddenly halted their cries, weapons were lowered and heads turned towards the source of the icy voice. Almost in unison, the Beastmen began to part, allowing a lone figure through. Silver hair was in long silken strands, crimson eyes fixed a hard and cold stare upon the three as small lynx like ears poked through her hair on the top of her head. Tall, slender, and cloaked in blood colored armor, she was a vision of terror, the halberd was held loosely in her clawed hand, the blade had been cloaked in blood and dripped afresh with it. She had a look that did not fit into Elvaan, Hume or Mithra, more of a look that fit into a mixture. Gin immediately took a step back, her eyes narrowed in distrust. The woman laughed.

"Well, well, well. It's such a shame to see my lord's work unfinished. Of course, I suppose I'll just have to clean up then." She said icily. Draish glared as he moved in to protect Scwol and Gin from her view.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He demanded. She laughed.

"You won't live long enough to remember. Now, hand over the child." Scwol tightened his hold on Opeth.

"Why?" Draish snapped. Gin on the other hand was starting to feel dizzy, her mind was clouding, her body becoming numb from the pain that seemed to run through her veins. Suddenly the woman laughed.

"Never mind. I see she is already half way there, in fact, a few more seconds and I won't have to do a thing." She laughed. Scwol blinked, before his eyes widened, THE POISON! He spun around, and nearly tripped in his shock. Gin leaned against the tree, blood trickling from the corner of her mouth as her eyes grew distant and unfocused.

"GIN!" He cried. Draish turned at the cry.

"What?" He yelled as he turned. A bad move on his part. Instantly the woman vanished and reappeared next to him. She smiled.

"Bad move mortal." And that's when fire ignited around her.

"FIRE!"

"Loose!" A voice cried, instantly a dart, a crossbow bolt, and two arrows flew at the woman, she dodged them easily and turned to glare at the new intruders as the fire embers vanished.

"Children." She spat disgusted. Mabs, Lazarus, Lilli, Hal and Bagel all glared, weapons drawn, and their faces set. Draish spun to face them again.

"Stop! Get away!" He tried to warn.

"Too late Elvaan." The woman hissed, she had vanished again, only this time, she reappeared, with her claws digging into Mabs's throat, blood began to drip down his shirt and he gasped for air. "Time to die child." She whispered.

That's when the small clearing exploded into light.

* * *

While that had been happening, Gin was slowly starting to fade off into the afterlife, it nearly had her, when a voice cut through her haze, as cleanly as mountain water and as shocking as thunder.

"_Bad move mortal."_

"_**Bad move mortal." The woman hissed sneering at the man. The Elvaan male held his blade tightly, his hands shaking, blood dripped off his chin and onto the soil.**_

"_**You're highness! Take the princess and flee!" He cried. Tilaphiopa hesitated. "GO!" He screamed at her. The queen hesitated for yet another second, before turning around, grabbing Ginryu's hand and running off through the forest. The barrier around the land flickered as they passed through it.**_

"_**Mommy! Why are we leaving? What about Edwan?" She cried. The queen shut her eyes in agony as she continued to run.**_

"_**Edwan is making a sacrifice. You will understand one day, now run!" Gin glanced up at her mother, panting as she ran. Edwan, her brother's best friend. Sacrifice?**_

"_**Mommy, I don't understand!"**_

"_**You don't have to right now. Just run!"**_

"Edwan . . ." Gin whispered.

_I see things are finally making sense to you. Good. Now, awaken._

And light exploded from her body.

* * *

"What!" The woman shrieked as the light cut through the clearing. Gin slowly righted herself and stared straight ahead, her eyes as blank as slate. Slowly, she raised her hand, the one that hadn't been shot, light began to spiral around her in swirls, gathering into a sphere above her raised hand. Slowly a ball of bluish white light appeared, it sparkled above her hand for another second, before she smiled. The sphere, in one word, imploded. It withdrew into itself before flaring into a large sphere that spread like wildfire. Orcs vanished into the wind as soon as it touched them, comrades were healed instantly, it spread for miles, from the castle wall it appeared to be a large white light, that filled them with hope, even though they didn't know why. It extended beyond the castle. The light continued over walls, barriers and the like, it extended itself to ALL or Ronfaure. As soon as it reached the border, the light vanished. Any remaining Beastmen fled in terror, the only one left, was the woman. She glared, her eyes had gone white, almost bleached, her skin was ashen, and her hands shaking. Gin glanced at her coolly.

"Put him down." She whispered. The woman tightened her hold on Mabs, suddenly pain flared in that arm, a searing fire flared up the limb, scalding it horribly. "I said, put him down." She repeated. The woman was forced to obey as she gritted her teeth against the pain, glaring at her arm, she transferred that gaze to Ginryu.

"Just you wait you brat, I'll have your head on a platter for my lord!" She hissed. "You will remember the day you crossed me harlot." She snapped. Gin glared right into her eyes, freezing her with the intensity of the gaze.

"Edwan." She whispered. "Faros . . . mother . . . and father." She murmured softly. The woman glared.

"What are you babbling about?"

"What is your name?" Gin asked softly, her eyes still holding that blank look. The woman looked surprised for a moment, before grudgingly muttering;

"Celan. Why?" She demanded. Gin smiled softly.

"I just wanted to the know the name of my family's murderer. We shall meet again Celan." She whispered calmly. Celan scowled before withdrawing into the remaining shadows, out of sight. When Scwol no longer felt her presence, he turned to Gin.

"Gin? What was that?" He whispered. Gin smiled at him eerily.

"Nothing you should concern yourself about." She said calmly. Suddenly she turned around, her eyes narrowed. "Now if you'll give me a moment please." She commented, then turned her back on them before waiting for an answer. Kneeling down next to Opeth, she trailed her fingers along his face, from the top of his forehead, along the arch of his nose, brushed his lips, before trailing over his heart. Blood still flowed, his breathing had stopped at this point. Draish shook his head.

"He's too far gone." He murmured.

"For you mortal, yes." Gin whispered. Draish raised his eyes.

"What-?" He was interrupted when white light erupted from her hands again, it centered around Opeth, encasing him in a white shell. Life returned to Opeth's features, his eyes fluttered. In the stunned silence that followed, Lilli ran up and kneeled on his other side.

"Opeth?" She murmured tentatively. He was still for a moment, the light began to fade, then he stirred.

"M'yea?" He whispered. Lilli smiled and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"Glad you're okay." He smiled. Mabs and the others all sighed relief, not Draish and Scwol however. They knew the signs of a dead person when they saw it, so how was he alive! The two hardy adventurers looked at Gin with a mixture of awe, gratefulness, and fear. Gin smiled at them.

"Come, lets walk back to the castle."

* * *

"What happened! We saw a large explosion coming from the South and- well- the Orcs! They completely vanished!" Jidai yelled as the group approached Sandoria walls.

"I wouldn't say vanished . . ." Draish trailed off looking at Gin from the corner of his eye. She smiled and continued to walk through the gates.

"Well, thank Altana this battle is over." He said softly.

"Yes, though we must investigate where that implosion came from, AND that healing spell earlier, both were incredible skills." Prince Trion commented walking up.

"I don't think that wise your highness, such things might come back in . . . unpleasant ways." A voice whispered. Everyone froze, then turned to Ginryu, the speaker.

"Pardon me?" Trion whispered in surprise.

"Was that a threat to his majesty!" Jidai demanded stepping in front of Trion. "You children! Just because you live one battle- do not think yourself so high and-!"

"Quiet." A voice broke in. The group turned once more to find Pieuje and Curilla standing there. Pieuje walked up to Gin, then looked her over carefully before speaking.

"What did you mean by that?" Gin smiled at him prettily, her eyes were cold, without feeling or emotions.

"You should mind your own business." She said grinning. Pieuje's eyes narrowed in thought.

"Excuse me your highness." A polite voice interrupted. The source came from a young Elvaan male, his eyes glittered brightly in the night, he nodded to Draish and Scwol who saluted in return.

"Ah, Commander Ziggeraut, what is it?" Trion asked focusing on the newcomer. Ziggeraut, leader of the adventurer forces, he was the man whom all high leveled adventurers listened to, not only because he was companionable, loyal and willing to risk his life for theirs, but also because he was wise and trustworthy. The believed in his judgment. Ziggeraut bowed to the prince.

"The news is not good sir. I have just received reports from my other Generals in the cities of Windurst, Bastok, Selbina, Mhaura, and Jeuno. The attacks have gotten worse, before the night is out, along with Kazham and Norg, Sandoria will be the only surviving city." He said grimly. Scwol's skin went ashen, Draish gritted his teeth, clenched his fist and cast his gaze to the floor. Trion and Pieuje shared a glance of horror, Curilla and Jidai shook their heads in sorrow.

"And Tavnazian?" Draish murmured quietly to his commander. Ziggeraut shook his head with a sigh.

"The linkshells of the generals stationed there are all quiet, I can only assume that means nothing unusual is happening, it is the dead of the night . . . what bothers me however is that whenever I tune into their shells, all I hear is a strange buzzing sound." He whispered back, Draish nodded, though his face was etched with worry.

"Your linkshell." Gin suddenly said. Ziggeraut glanced at her in surprise.

"What of it?"

"Let me see it. The original shell, I promise I will return it to you." She said softly. Ziggeraut shared a glance with Scwol and Draish in surprise, both adventurers nodded. He sighed, removed the shell and handed it to her. She took it with both hands, looked it over, before smiling.

"Your generals . . . for Windurst, Kiary. Bastok, Chster. Jeuno, Amand. Selbina, Angel. Mhaura, Kierra." She said softly. Ziggeraut gaped in shock.

"Yes- that is correct." He stammered. She smiled. Holding the shell with both hands to her chest, she looked up at the sky and smiled.

"Power of Necronia, guide your child." She whispered. Draish blinked.

'Necronia. . . .?'

He got no more time to think as a circular symbol appeared beneath Ginryu's feet, Mabs and Scwol quickly moved away from her as light flared around her. Her eyes had closed, and a look of concentration was plastered upon her face.

* * *

A Mithra feebly fended off an attack as Taru mages swarmed around her, no MP, no time for meditation, it was all out close range battle now. They were done for.

"General Kiary!" A voice yelled. Kiary, the Mithra, turned to where her second in command, Avadon, pointed to. A bright line of light, was viewable on the horizon. It was headed straight for their battlefield- no . . . it was headed straight for her! She held her arms up in feeble hopes it would protect her, white light fell on her, surrounding her . . . and was surprisingly painless. She glanced up in shock. Suddenly a pulse was felt around her, warmth spread through her body, wounds healed, health was restored, and then it flew out through the battlefield, the armies of Windurst healed immediately, their enemies, the Yagudo and goblins vanished without a trace. A man observing the battle from a hill top growled. His black hair was cut shortly and held up with a circlet, a black cloak, a simple tunic and breeches served as clothing, black knee high boots with golden engraving near the top were footwear, a sword with an elegantly engraved hilt served as his weapon, fingerless gloves that went up to his elbow were also engraved with golden embroidery as he scowled with anger at this turn of events. His eyes were a livid green, almost like the color of poison, his ears were the size of a Hume's, but pointed right at the tip.

"Dammit." He growled. Sudden crunching sounded behind him. He turned, and his eyes narrowed in anger. "What the hell happened to you Celan?" He demanded. The woman scowled.

"The girl has awakened Cliff."

"I _know_ that." He snapped waving an arm at the bright light that flooded the area. He shook his head in exasperation. "Come, we must leave, there is nothing more we can do." Celan nodded tiredly, and they both melted into the shadows.

* * *

A Hume tried valiantly to heal his comrades with what little magic he had left. When he ran out, he knew this was the moment, this was when it was only a matter of time before they began to fall. Drawing his sword, he took a deep breath and prepared to fight.

"Chster!" A voice cried, Chster blinked as Vexed, his Mithra second in command pointed over the horizon. The Hume turned to look- but just a second too late as a funnel of white light hit him. He glanced around in surprise and shock as his fatigue was washed away, warmth pulsated from inside him, and his magic began to restore itself.

"What in the name of the goddess?" He whispered holding up one hand and inspecting it, suddenly the light flew outwards, like a halo. Quadavs vanished in a heartbeat, the forces of Bastok became restored. In short detail, they had won. Chster looked about the suddenly empty seeming field. With no Beastmen left, the adventurers and soldiers from Bastok looked around stupidly, before a Galka, paused, then raised his axe into the air and cheered. The others quickly followed suit, cheering the word;

"Bastok! Bastok! Bastok!"

"Useless, I knew Celan would never get the job done, she's always too lazy." A man hissed venomously from a cliff nearby. His eyes were covered by a black head band, his skin was unnaturally pale. He wore a simple T-shirt and a pair of slacks. A golden pole staff tipped with a ruby jeweled top was his weapon of choice as a cloak flared around him, the hood was pulled over his head, but long strands of crimson colored hair could be seen, flapping in the breeze. He sighed and shook his head.

"Now, to see how Jeuno fares." And with that, he vanished.

* * *

The Mithra could not believe her eyes. All she had remembered was that Goblin, ready to strike, and her with practically no Health left, closing her eyes in acceptance of her fate, when suddenly warmth had surrounded her, almost sheltered her, destroyed the goblins, and any other dangerous force out there. She was fine, the adventurers who had come with her were well, and there were fewer casualties then could have been hoped for.

"Angel?" The Mithra opened her eyes and glanced at her second in command, an Elvaan by the name of Magetsu.

"Yes?"

"It's over." He breathed, as if he couldn't believe it. Then he smiled and cheered. "We've won!"

"Comradekage, at this point in time I elect you general of this squad." A Hume grumbled as he flopped down on the sandy beach of Mhaura.

"Why do you say that Kierra?" The Elvaan asked tiredly as he cleaned his dagger.

"Because when flashy beams of light come shooting down from the sky, destroy hordes of Orcs and heal all your fighters, it's a sign you've been working too long." Kierra muttered. Com laughed.

"Or maybe it's just a sign that the goddess favors you." He suggested. Kierra shook his head.

"Now that's just being superstitious."

"No." Com said evenly. "That's just being hopeful. Because without hope, how would we find will to live on?"

* * *

"They're losing." Celan said eagerly.

"Why do you women always state the obvious?" Cliff demanded.

"And why are you always in such a shit sucking mood?"

"Can it Cane." (AN: Pronounced Can-ay) Cliff snapped. The mage sighed and continued to watch the fight. The three stood perched on a hill top, watching the fight over Jeuno progress.

"The general recalls the left flank, after that he will recall the right, he will draw the troops into the city for a final hold out. He knows they have no chance."

"Scratch that, it seems women aren't the _only_ ones stating the obvious." Cliff said dryly. Cane stared at him coolly before pointing his staff at the swordsman.

Silence.

"AUGH! HOT!" Celan snorted.

"When will you learn not to piss off a spell happy mage Cliff?"

"CAN IT CELAN! OW! OW! SHIT-BLOODY-FUCKING-FIRE-SPELL!"

* * *

"General Amand! At this rate we won't hold out, they've almost broken down the entrance door, the Port is having the same trouble, only the Lower level isn't that damaged, but they say they won't hold out for much longer." An Elvaan female said worriedly. The Hume nodded tiredly.

"I know Cemeille. I guess this is where our story ends." He said softly, then turned to the door. "Time to fight one last time." His tired face became set with determination, he headed towards the gate yelling orders.

"Set up ranks! Form the lines! Mages if you're not meditating I will kill you myself." He snapped. Adventurers under his command and soldiers of Jeuno scrambled to obey.

"Amand-!" A voice suddenly cried. The Hume turned in time to see Cemeille as she tackled him, instantly where he'd been standing a circle of white light flooded the area. Amand stared at it shocked as is started twisting, collapsing, like a tunnel of dirt. Standing, he assisted Cemeille up and gave her a thanks before observing the tunnel.

"What in the name of Altana . . .?" He whispered walking around it in shock and fascination. Slowly, he took off a gauntlet, and slid his hand into the light. Instantly a vision burned into his eyes. A young Elvaan child, a girl with raven hair stared at him.

"Save your people. Accept the aid of Necronia." She whispered, and the light suddenly flowed up his hand, through his arm, into his body. Wounds healed, fatigue became a mere memory, and as light flowed from his body in waves, the gate into Batallia downs burst open, goblins came running through- only to be swallowed up by the light, turned to ash. Amand and Cemeille glanced about in shock as comrades that should have been dead from injuries suddenly found strength to go on, to walk, to fight! Amand glanced at Cemeille again, and she glanced at him, both looked shocked, awed, and somehow, frightened.

* * *

"Bah, interference again." Cliff grumbled still rubbing his sore rump. Celan sighed tiredly, her wounds from the light were starting to ache.

"Nothing more we can do . . . lets just leave." She muttered. Cane smiled, he said nothing.

'My lord will be quite pleased. She is growing quickly, it is only a matter of time before we can make the offer.' He chuckled. 'And with that girl's aid, The Shadow Lord will rule once again!'

Disclaimer: I own plot and OC characters, nothing else. Lillianna, Mabs, Bagel, Opeth, Draish, Miaah, Trion, Pieuje, Curilla, Ziggeraut, Chster, Amand, Kierra, Angel, Kiary, Cemeille, Comradekage, Magetsu, Vexed and Avadon do not belong to me.

Author's notes: Wondering why Scwol or Draish couldn't cure the poison on Gin? Simple. Scwol is a paladin, and I'm fairly sure they can't cast Poisona. Draish is a Redmage at this current point in time. With a whitemage sub he could have casted poisona, but when he reached the tree he distinctly yelled 'Firaga' meaning he had a blackmage sub on, thus, no poisona.


	5. Challenge

Chapter 5

"How is she?"

"For goddess's sake Mabs, Gin is no different then when you asked me 30 minutes ago!" Draish snapped at the young Elvaan. Mabs blinked at him offended, then sighed and trudged off.

". . . . you shouldn't have snapped." Ziggeraut said softly. Draish sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"I know, I know." He grumbled. The two of them sat in a conference room at the Chateau, awaiting reports from the rest of the generals who had been sent to the other cities. Zig smiled.

"You realize what Mabs's protections are going to lead to right?" He asked smirking. Draish shuddered.

"Oh god . . . I honestly hope it never does, else wise we should've just let the Orcs destroy Sandoria. The offspring from those two would drive this country to insanity." He said ruefully. Zig snorted.

"Offspring from what?" A voice sounded form the doorway. Both Elvaans turned to find Scwol. Zig laughed.

"Never mind. How is Miaah?" He asked, giving a sly wink to the Paladin who quickly rubbed the lipstick from his cheek. Draish shared a knowing glance with his Commander and they both smiled as Scwol took a seat.

"Oh, she's good. Took a direct spell shot from a Mesmerizer, but she'll be fine. She exhausted herself during the battle." He said calmly.

"Who didn't?" Zig said dully standing, and walking over to a stand in the corner, grabbing the pitcher he began to pour water into three glasses.

"Sir- I should be doing that!" Both Draish and Scwol said at once getting to their feet. Zig laughed.

"Nonsense, you're both so tired from the battle I'm amazed you can stand. I got to stay on the wall as a ranger. I swear, I told Chster to let me go as a warrior but he wouldn't let me." Zig said irritably. "That second in command of mine . . ."

"He was absolutely right sir." Scwol said standing and assisting Zig with the glasses. Draish still had a sort of limp from the arrow that had skimmed his thigh.

"If you had been on the front-lines, some Orc might have gotten lucky and killed you. Then were would the Adventurers be?" They reached the table and sat down. Zig clenched his hand, his gaze downcast.

"Chster would have been able to take command . . ." He said softly. Then he clenched his eyes shut, his knuckles went white. "So many people died . . . if I had been on the field . . . maybe . . . maybe I could have saved a few more." He whispered. Draish shared a confused glance with Scwol.

"But sir- it was better that way. You were safe, you had a better chance of living, we are the front-line fighters. We will die for y-"

SLAM!

The table wood found itself cracked as Zig slammed his fist onto the surface, and stood up so fast, his chair fell to the floor with a clatter, causing both Scwol and Draish to jump.

"I DIDN'T BECOME AN ADVENTURER TO HIDE! I DIDN'T BECOME WHAT I AM TODAY TO BE SAFE, I BECAME AN ADVENTURER BECAUSE I WANTED TO HELP SAVE LIVES DAMMIT! AND THIS BATTLE-!" He cut off abruptly. Sighing, he grabbed his chair and sat back down. He was silent for a moment, running his hand through his hair, his gaze was filled with sorrow. ". . . this battle I hid like a coward. I was safe on the wall while others died, while my soldiers . . . while they risked their lives I was safe. What kind of commander am I?"

"One that stays alive." A voice interrupted. All three looked up at the door to find Chster. The Hume sighed.

"Look. I told you to stay alive because without you, the Adventurers will fall apart. They will lose hope, then people will try to take your position, and war will break out, our forces will be split. We don't need to fight each other, we need to fight the Beastmen. That is why I told you to take your Ranger job and attack from the wall, that is why we need you to stay safe."

"Try to see it from his point of view Chster. How would you feel if I told you to stay at home while I risked my life to fight?" Vexed asked softly, she stood by the door, not having come into the room, knowing she'd be shooed out in a moment.

"I'd tell you to go put a sock in it and screw off." The Hume said automatically without thinking.  
Silence.

"Okay, okay, go away already." Chster grumbled. Vexed grinned broadly.

"Just trying to help my commander." She said playfully with a bow, then she swept out of the room, tail swishing behind her as Chster took a seat.

"Annoying that girl . . ." Zig chuckled.

"You've been upstaged by Vex? Hmm . . . maybe I should think about switching my hierarchy around."

"Not. Funny. Zig." Chster grumbled slouching in his seat.

"If it isn't, why am I laughing?" Draish asked smiling. Scwol was hiding chuckles in his hand.

"You aren't. You're smiling. Scwol is the one who is laughing, and I'm about to whack him upside the head with my sword in two seconds." Scwol finally managed to smother his laughter and looked at Chster with a straight face, as hard as it was.

"Sorry sir." He said, his voice cracked slightly. Chster growled.

"OUT! Get back to your fiancee sir! And you-!" He said glaring at Draish. "Don't you have reports to write!" He demanded.

"Yes sir." Both men said instantly and stood smiling. With a mock bow to Chster, and a salute to Zig, they were out the door. But before the door could even swing close, two more figures walked through and took the suddenly vacated chairs.

"Angel." Zig nodded to the Mithra, then turned. "And Kierra." He nodded to the Hume. They smiled at him.

"Good to see you're both still alive . . . I guess." Chster said dryly. Angel reached across the table and smacked his head.

"What do you mean 'you guess'?" She demanded smiling.

"Well it could be worse." Kierra said dully as he glanced around. "Where's Kiary and Amand?"

"Present and accounted for." Amand broke in as he and the said Mithra walked through the door, Kiary shut it firmly, locked it, then took her seat.

"Why the formalities?" Chster asked as he straightened, usually they never locked the door on conferences.

"Yes. And may I just ask- not that I'm not glad mind you, why aren't you all . . . well . . . fitting into the set of aftermath?" Ziggeraut asked calmly, his hands folded on the table. They all shared looks. It was true, none of them seemed weary, none of them seemed tired, in fact they all looked as if they had been hit with a Cure IV with its power of healing multiplied by ten fold. Specifically, that was impossible. Kiary took in a breath. Slowly, from the beginning, she explained how she had been about to die, when a white light had come from the heavens, and healed her entire being, soul and body alike, then proceeded to cure her entire side.

"It was almost like a massive benediction." She said softly. "Only doubled, tripled, then quadrupled and then increased in size, power and ability by 100 times." Amand stared at the table, his hands clenched into fists.

"That is exactly what happened to me. I swear, it felt like I had just been healed by the goddess herself, if that's what it's supposed to feel like." He said awed. Angel, Kierra and Chster agreed upon this story. Ziggeraut frowned, his eyes narrowed with thought as he brought his enlaced fingers up to his mouth.

"There is something I need to tell you all. Something that happened here in Sandoria last night. And I think . . . I think we really need to be wary of her."

"Her?" Chster quipped.

"Elvaan Chster. Sorry." Zig replied smiling at him. He snapped his fingers smiling.

"Damn."

"How can you think about your Mithra fetish at a time like this?" Kiary grumbled.

"I feel so sorry for Vex." Angel said looking skyward. Chster winked.

"It's all love between us." He said smugly. Kiary glared at him and immediately threw the first thing that came to hand. Fortunately for Chster, her water glass was empty. It went sailing past him as he ducked and headed for a smashing end on the wall. That is, until Kierra casted a gravity spell on it, slowing it down, and making it settle on the floor with a dull thunk. Zig shook his head as Angel frowned, slightly disappointed, it appeared she had wanted the glass to hit him. Kierra simply rolled his eyes. And another argument might have broken out if Zig had not began to talk again.

"Ginryu. That is her name, she has no last. She came to Sandoria roughly 4 years ago by information from the man who now cares for her, Cahaurme. . ."

* * *

"-ACHOO!-" Cahaurme sneezed, then rubbed his nose frowning.

"Someone's talking about you." Curilla teased. Cahaurme frowned at her.

"I'm sure." The two of them currently stood outside the Chateau, enjoying some fresh air. Elvaans were out and about, carrying wood, carrying messages, holding building supplies, and were basically making repairs to the damaged parts of the city. Cahaurme and Curilla were discussing possible theories of the light, when a group of children came through the Southern gate.

"I can't believe they won't let us see Gin." Mabs grumbled. Laz nodded his head in agreement.

"It's stupid. Just because of that light . . ." He hissed. Lilli and Bagel sighed in unison, Hal and Opeth, who had recovered at an amazingly accelerated rate, shared a glance. They had made it to the fountain when . . .

"Uh oh . . . run." Lilli whispered.

"Why?" Bagel wanted to know.

"Because Gin's dad just finished his reports and he's coming this way . . . and I don't think that's his happy face."

"Meep." Bagel squeaked.

"Scatter!" Mabs yelped and they all began to run in different directions, that is until-

"Graviga."

"Not again!" Lilli moaned. Draish laughed as he came through the Chateau's front entrance, Scwol behind him. Curilla turned on him.

"Is it really safe to be using black magic on children?" She asked dryly. Draish smirked in reply.

"Depends what kind."

"You are so insolent. How did you ever become an adventurer?"

"I cheated my way in. And you're so stiff, how come they haven't painted a coat of arms on you and turned you into a shield?"

"Why that's obvious, I'm the weapon." Curilla teased.

"Altana save me. Are you two cousins going at it again?"

"Certainly not." Draish replied. "And she's my twice removed cousin."

"Yeah well, what can you do. Our aunt and uncle just can't seem to decide if they love each other or hate each other. Eventually they decided just to stay married so that it would cut out the paperwork."

"Lord knows how they hate paperwork."

"So do you. So do I. That's why we became warriors."

"Tut, tut little cousin of mine. You shame me, you may be a warrior, but I'm a Redmage." Draish said proudly. Curilla laughed. So while those three were chatting away . . .

"I am going to ask this once, and only once." Cahaurme said calmly to the children who were now stuck where they were, running was useless, Cahaurme would catch them all in seconds. The children prepared themselves for the worst, and they weren't disappointed. "WHY IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS HOLY AND RIGHT WERE YOU CHILDREN ON THE BATTLEFIELD?" Bagel squeaked and hid behind Lilli, who hid behind Opeth, who put Hal in front, who put Laz in front, who quickly stepped behind, well guess whose left.

Pooooor Mabs.

People around them suddenly came to a stop to watch the argument, and poor Mabs, poor abandoned, defenseless Mabs felt sweat running down his temple as Cahaurme glared at him.

"Eh . . . er . . ."

"We're behind you Mabs!" Hal said nervously.

"Yeah, literally!" Lilli said giggling.

"Gee, thanks guys." Mabs hissed, then looked back at Cahaurme.

"We . . . ah . . . . er . . . . we just . . ." Suddenly an idea dawned his mind. (AN: This is your cue to scream and run away) "We just wanted to fight some Orcs! . . . Sir!" Mabs yelled saluting adding the 'sir' in, in case he thought he wasn't being polite. Cahaurme blinked.

"You just-?" He repeated in disbelief as people all around started giggling or chuckling. "You just wanted to fight some Orcs?" He asked, his eyes narrowing. Mabs gulped.

"Er . . . yes? I mean, yes sir." He laughed nervously. Cahaurme glared.

"Well then, I shall have to tell that to- well speak of the devil." Cahaurme said smiling. Mabs blinked in confusion.

"The devil sir-?"

"MADON!" A female voice suddenly yelled. Mabs winced, turned slowly in fear, then yelped and ran off.

"Good afternoon Tya." Cahaurme said pleasantly as the Elvaan ran by.

"I have my ninja job on with my thief as a sub, and my thief has flee, so don't even THINK about running away mister!" She yelled as she chased after Mabs who high-tailed it out of there. A distant curse sounded in the distance.

"Oh dear. Raging Tya on the loose." Scwol said dimly as he came up.

"I swear, that girl could out run chocobos." Draish muttered as he stopped besides the others.

"Oh my." Curilla said half heartedly as Tya proceeded to chase Mabs around the grounds. Cahaurme followed them easily, like a tennis match almost. Suddenly he blinked.

"I do hope Mabs sees that-"

SLAM!

"Brick wall." Everyone finished dully.

"Draish?"

"Don't look at me I'm all cured out."

"Scwol."

"Hey! I'm a paladin, paladins aren't supposed to heal anyone but themselves!"

". . ."

"EEYIPE! OKAY! QUIT IT WITH THE GODDAMN DEATH GLARE CAHAURME! I'M GOIN I'M GOIN!"

"Hmm . . . on a scientific level . . ." Curilla began as she used her hand to block out the sun as she peered at Mabs. "I'd say he lost roughly 18hp running into the wall."

"He must have hit it pretty hard." Draish commented.

"Well you'd be running pretty fast if you're mother was mad and chasing you too." Lilli said defensively looking up at them.

"Speaking of which . . ." Cahaurme began.

"LILLIANNA YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE YOUNG GIRL!"

"BAGEL!"

"Lazarus, may we have a word with you?"

"Halloween we have a bone to pick with you."

"OPETH WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT? YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE AT HOME RESTING!"

The children all looked at each other and sighed, then they looked at Draish pleadingly. Draish raised an eyebrow, then heaved a sigh while rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay. On my honor as an Elvaan I won't cast Gravity." That was enough for them, off they shot like startled rabbits. Curilla watched as they ran, then held out her glove covered hand.

"5. 4." A finger went down. "3." Then another. "2." Followed by another . . . "1."

"BIND!" Draish yelled.

"ACK! DRAISH!"

"HEY YOU PROMISED!"

"I said I wouldn't cast Gravity . . ." Draish said, with a little bit of melody to his voice. The reply came from all of them at once.

"SAME THING!"

* * *

"_**Faros pick me up!" Faros chuckled and obeyed, kneeling to pick up the tiny child. Settling her onto his shoulders he smiled.**_

"_**How is the view from up there?" He asked smiling. Ginryu smiled, her tiny arms wrapped around his forehead.**_

"_**Prickly." She replied. Faros furrowed his brows in surprise.**_

"_**Prickly?"**_

"_**Yes, prickly, why is your hair so poky?" She muttered playing with it a little. Finally getting it the way she wanted she smiled. "Okay, it's better now."**_

"_**Is it." Faros said smiling. "Well I'm glad I could be of assistance." He commented chuckling.**_

"_**Good lord, Lady Ginryu has grown several inches." A voice said humorously.**_

"_**Oh ha, ha Wii." Gin grumbled playfully sticking her tongue out.**_

"_**I do believe she has Madam Wii." Edwan said playfully as he observed the two. **_

"_**Where is my mother and father?" Faros asked cheerfully.**_

"_**Preparing for the festival of course."**_

"_**I see. I must speak to them of the decorations the people set up on the ground. They're quite hazardous."**_

"_**Are they sire?" Edwan asked blinking.**_

"_**Yes, several people to my knowledge have erm . . . well, let us just say had difficulties with them." the prince said hesitantly flushing. Ginryu giggled.**_

"_**The big stupid people of Tanair tripped over them." She said bubbly.**_

"_**Ginryu!" Faros scolded bringing her off his shoulders so he could look her in the eye. "You must never say that again okay? It is a very bad thing to say."**_

"_**But it's true!" She grumbled. Faros sighed.**_

"_**Regardless, the truth can sometimes hurt people, and even offend them. It would be best if you did not say such things." He said sternly. "Promise me you won't say things like that again." She did not look at him for a moment, before sighing.**_

"_**Okay, okay, I promise." She muttered. Faros smiled and set her down. **_

"_**Good girl, come. Why don't we get dressed for the festival?" He asked taking her hand, she smiled and skipped to keep up with him.**_

"_**Madam Wii, Edwan, I will see you tonight." Faros said smiling and walked off with her. The two nobles of Necronia's court watched them go, when they were certain the pair was out of eyesight, they turned to look at each other.**_

"_**Well?" Edwan asked urgently.**_

"_**They have already gathered a substantial army, I don't know how but they have. Now all they need is a reason to attack. Once they do . . . I fear no one, not even innocent civilians will make it out alive. We must secure an emergency escape route. We should try and set it around the family's normal positions in the night, it seems the logical time they would attack."**_

"_**Very well, I shall speak it over with Neg." Edwan replied easily.**_

"_**And I will discuss my end with Past."**_

"_**Done." And the two separated.**_

* * *

****

"_**I'm sorry that we can't agree." Tilaphiopa said with a polite bow. The woman snapped her fan shut impudently.**_

"_**That's the problem with the royal family, when push comes to shove you'll back down like startled rabbits. Necronia needs someone strong, powerful, and aggressive to take the throne! And you claim that powder-puff of a son is right to take the throne!" **_

"_**I am sorry you think of me that way." Faros said calmly, his hand on the hilt of his sword, his other hand was clenched with anger, but his face and voice remained neutral.**_

"_**Our point exactly." A man to the left said softly.**_

"_**And again, I apologize if we do not meet your specifications." Tilaphiopa said softly, her eyes glittered fiercely with anger. "Please do forgive us Sir Cane, and I hope you accept my apologies Lady Celan."**_

"_**You're apologies are not accepted." Celan snapped. A sigh from the right sounded, and a man stood, his chair scraping against the hall, in his hand he carried a glass of wine.**_

"_**Allow us to summarize this for you." He said calmly walking over. Smiling charmingly, he took a small breath, then sneered at the royal family.**_

"_**Necronia is run by a group of spineless, weak, and cowardly people that would flea like deer before a fire, I would be surprised if such another group existed."**_

_**Silence.**_

"_**I'm sorry you see it that way Master Cliff." Faros said tight lipped. King Persenion hand signaled for the guards to back down, all of the knights in the courtroom were gripping their sword hilts tightly, their faces ready to kill.**_

"_**Oh, I could go on." Cliff said sneering. "You're like chicks in a nest, the people are represented by the parents, they work and slave for the chicks in the nest for days on end until they have no more use for them, then the chicks abandon the parents. But as chicks, when faced with danger, they flee in terror, leaving others to fend off the beast. Weak, cowardly, and treacherous."**_

"_**I do beg to differ. Phoenixes are just as deadly when born as they are old. And I can assure you they would never flee in terror, and deer, although they would flee before a fire, they are wise enough to save their young if they have them." King Persenion said calmly. Celan finally lost all her patience.**_

"_**WHY WON'T YOU JUST GIVE ME THE THRONE YOU ARROGANT SON OF A BITCH!" She screamed at him.**_

"_**Because you're a stupid old dirty hag who doesn't understand anything!" A voice suddenly screamed. **_

_**Silence.**_

_**Wii and Edwan who stood near the door slapped hands to their faces. Faros glanced in surprise at the speaker. His sister.**_

"_**Why you little harlot-!"**_

"_**That! Will do." Persenion intervened as he stood. "Ginryu you know better then to speak like that in front of honored guests."**_

"_**But they AREN'T honored! Every time they're alone . . . they speak of things like death, and war, and killing!" She protested. "And every time they talk like that, our names are in their talks! They keep saying bad things like they're going to kill us and slit your throat, and hurt mommy and me, and sell Faros and Edwan into slavery!" She cried. **_

_**Instant silence.**_

_**Every pair of eyes suddenly turned cold on the three traitors. Celan fluttered her fan nervously.**_

"_**T-the child is obviously delusional. Us, speaking of treason? Absolutely preposterous." She stammered. Cliff sighed and Cane shook his head.**_

"_**Give it up Celan." Cliff said dully walking over, swishing the wine in his glass.**_

"_**I suggest we leave, we are not welcome here anymore." Cane said softly. Cliff nodded, then held his glass up to the royal family as if he were toasting them. He smirked, gave a quick wink and murmured;**_

"_**Long live the king." Then he let the glass fall. Slowly it dropped to the floor, liquid spilled from its sides, and when the crystal crashed to the marble ground, the three conspirators were already gone.**_

* * *

****

Sunlight streamed through the window as morning came. Sitting up, Gin rubbed her eyes blearily and glanced around. It appeared she was back in her room, her arm was heavily padded, thickly wrapped in bandages and throbbed slightly, and she felt . . . empty. Tired, as if she had used all her strength. But what had happened? Suddenly the door opened quietly and she turned to look.

"Oh! I'm glad you're finally awake." Lillith exclaimed upon seeing Gin sitting up. She walked into the room, a bowl of water and a folded cloth in her hands. She set the bowl down on the bedside table before closing the door.

"Umph . . ." Gin muttered rubbing her eyes again. "Mom? What happened?" She murmured.

"Well you gave your father and I quite the shock when we discovered you had run off to battle. Your father was quite ready to put you in shackles, then chain those three adventurers up on the walls in the dungeons beneath the Chateau. He was quite upset you know."

"Draish, Scwol and Miaah?" Gin asked surprised. "Why?"

"Well because they asked you to be in the battle in the first place."

"B-but-! That was my own decision!" She protested rising from the bed.

"Ginrie calm down, I doubt Cahaurme will truly do that, and besides, you're far too injured to worry about anyone else but yourself at this moment." Lillith said calmly as she rinsed the cloth in the warm water before dabbing her daughter's face.

"What are you doing?" Gin grumbled as she tried to fend off her mother's cleaning.

"Wiping off the sweat and blood from your face." She said frowning. Gin stopped bleakly.

"Blood?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, every so often you've been coughing up blood in your sleep, Master Draish says it's a remnant of the poison. But after this he says you'll have a great immunity to poison." _. . . which will help greatly if she wants to join the Adventurers army._ Lillith left that part unsaid. She did not want to put the idea of adventuring into Gin's head, she had enough crazy ideas as it was, and a job as an Adventurer was not an acceptable standard of living. People all over Vana'diel called it a useless occupation, no better then thieves or pirates. Some even went so far as to call them monsters and plagues of the world.

No, adventuring was certainly not a possibility for her daughter.

"Lillith." A voice came through the door. The Elvaan stopped mopping with the rag at her daughter and looked at the door in which Gin took the opportunity to jump from the bed.

"Ginrie!" She exclaimed in exasperation. The door suddenly opened and revealed Cahaurme, his face was covered with fear, then upon seeing everything was fine, turned his expression over to a frown. Gin gulped.

Not. A. Good. Sign.

"I just came to check up on our daughter, though she is clearly fine." He said distastefully. Gin swallowed nervously.

"Er . . . are you, uhm . . . mad . . . at me?" She squeaked. Cahaurme blinked in surprise.

"Mad at you?" Suddenly he regained composure and walked across the room, his boots clomping against the floor. Gin winced in fear as she braced herself for a slap, that never came. Suddenly she found herself in a bone crushing hug.

"For goddess's sake Ginrie! Of course not! Why in the name of Altana would you think that?" He asked pulling away a little bit to look at her. She saw the worry that had mixed with relief in his eyes. Gin looked at him forlornly.

"I dunno . . . you seemed kind of . . . mad." She said feebly. Cahaurme's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Of course I'm mad! You deliberately disobeyed me!" He snapped, Gin's gaze became downcast. Suddenly he sighed and stood. "But it's not that. I'm not angry about that. You did what you felt you had to, if I had been paying more attention I would have realized neither I, nor Lillith could have stopped you. Next time I will agree, so at least I can keep an eye on you." He said dully. Gin snapped her head up to look at him, then she smiled with glee.

"Okay! Next time those Beastmen try to attack Sandoria, they'll have something coming to them!" She cheered. Cahaurme smiled, then sighed.

"Unfortunately there is bad news."

"What is it?" Lillith asked getting to her feet and glancing at her husband worriedly.

"We have been summoned to the Chateau." Lillith blinked.

"We? As in you and I?" Cahaurme was already shaking his head.

"No. We as in you, I, and . . ." He trailed off glancing at Gin, who blinked at them.

* * *

"How may we be of service my lords?" Cahaurme asked with a deep bow. Behind him, his wife and daughter curtsied. Trion and Pieuje shared a glance.

"Please, do not be so formal." Pieuje began. "Although, I thought our letters requested you come prepared for a sparring match." Cahaurme stared confused.

"My lord . . . I am." He finished lamely, it was true, he was garbed in leather armor, a longsword clipped to his belt.

"I knew the letters weren't clear enough." Trion muttered shaking his head, smiling at Cahaurme he said;

"Forgive us, the letters were not specific. We meant for Lady Ginryu to come prepared for sparring."

"WHAT?" Lillith couldn't hold herself back from exclaiming. She flushed and clapped a hand to her mouth, casting her gaze down. Gin was gaping herself, Cahaurme was in shock.

"G-Ginrie . . . my lord?" He asked gaping. Trion and Pieuje nodded.

"I'm sorry if that is such a shock. Curilla!" He called. The knight came up.

"Could you please fetch some suitable armor and a sword for Lady Ginryu?" Curilla nodded and walked off towards the tailors and armory.

"She should be with us shortly, please come join us in the courtyard." Trion offered as he began walking towards the door. Cahaurme shared a worried glance with Lillith as they followed.

* * *

5 minutes later after they had been seated in the courtyard and Gin had been called away for armor fitting, she came back out, clothed in plain brown breeches, a leather vest and leather boots, she also wore simple gloves of the same material and a bronze sword by her side. Lillith blinked.

'She looks . . . I can never get a dress to settle properly on her, or even simple female clothes to fit right! But . . . in that battle armor she seems so . . . right.' She thought troubled.

"GIIIIIN!" A voice suddenly yelled, the Elvaan had 0.3 seconds to turn before she got bowled over by a 3 foot high Taru. Crashing to the floor she winced.

"B-Bagel?"

"Yeah! I'm glad you're okay!" He exclaimed happily.

"Gin!" Lilli cried running up. She leaped onto the Elvaan who squeaked at the new weight.

"I'm so glad you got better!" She cried, close to purring, her tail swished back and forth merrily as she grinned broadly. Suddenly a new voice cried out.

"WHOO DOG PILE!"

"AUGH! NO HAL NO!" Gin, Bagel and Lilli yelped. The Galka chuckled.

"Just kidding." He said giving the three of them a hand up. "Glad to see you up and about again kiddo." He said cheerfully messing up Gin's hair. "I was actually starting to worry." Gin smirked.

"Awwww, is the big bad Galka getting soft?"

"Is that even technically possible?" A soft voice commented.

"Lassie!" Lilli cried fondly.

"I am not a friggin dog!" Laz growled as he came down the steps. Gin noticed then that A) all of her friends' parents were here, and B) just like her, they were all wearing armor.

"For heaven's sake mother, I am perfectly capable of walking!" A voice cried out irritated.

"That sounds like a certain Hume we all know and . . . tolerate." Bagel said cheerfully, Lilli had suddenly gone shy. Sure enough, down the steps came Opeth with his mother who watched him worriedly. The healer's eyes suddenly brightened when he saw Gin.

"Hey! You're okay!"

"Well of course I'm okay!" Gin said incredulously, hands on hips. "In fact, I'm as happy as a clam."

"You know, why do they say that? I mean, how do they know if a clam is happy?" Hal asked dimly scratching his head.

"Beats me." Bagel pronounced calmly.

"Heeey . . ." Hal suddenly started. "We're missing a certain lanky, clumsy and brick loving Elvaan."

"I do not love bricks, for the last. Freaken. Time." A moody voice grumbled. As the last of their group came in, he looked especially red and had a bandage taped across his nose.

"Bloody wall." He muttered to himself.

"You okay?" Gin asked walking up to him. He glanced up startled.

"Gin!" He cried, voice aching with relief. He suddenly threw his arms around her, surprising the hell out of the other Elvaan. "God I was so worried . . ." He whispered holding her tight. The others shared a glance.

"Aboooouuuuuuut face!" Bagel suddenly cried and they all turned the other way. That is, except for Laz who frowned at the two of them.

"I . . .I'm sorry?" Gin said feebly.

"No, you're not sorry." He suddenly said. Pulling away, hands still on her shoulders he laughed and put on his game face. "Cause I'm gonna make you sorry!" Gin grinned at him.

"I'd like to see you try you pansy!"

"Oh ho! Pansy am I? Well then little powder-puff-princess, I shall just have to prove you wrong!"

"Go ahead and try!" Gin replied smiling.

"A-hem." A small voice commented. Instantly the two turned and flushed.

"Sorry." They both said immediately to Trion and Pieuje who were smiling.

"That's alright." Trion began. "And we're still waiting for three more people. Well, four actually."

"Depends on how many the last person brings." Pieuje said dully.

"I feel so unloved." A comical voice said easily. Zig came down the steps, Chster and an Elvaan followed him. He bowed to the assembly.

"This is Chster, my second in command on the field." He said gesturing to the Hume who saluted. "And Byuu, my second in command tactitioner. But whenever we need extra warriors, he can be found leading our Dragoon masses." The Elvaan nodded to the group with a smile. And before Pieuje or Trion could continue, a chorus of voice came from the stairwell.

"Scwol I am bloody fine."

"No you aren't."

"YES, I am."

"Draish when you fall down stairs, it's a sign something's wrong with you."

"Can it Miaah."

"Come on, almost there." The three adventurers suddenly came into view. Draish was being forced to lean on Scwol for support as Miaah giggled behind one hand. It was obvious his wound from the battlefield had not entirely healed yet.

"Wow, you got yourself totaled Draish." Mabs said laughing.

"Can it squirt." The Elvaan grumbled as he was set down on a chair. Then the three adventurers looked at Gin.

"Are you okay child-?" Miaah began when Mabs glared, 'AHEM!'ed loudly and stomped his foot.

"Why do you people keep calling her child!" He demanded.

"I warned you . . ." Draish sang softly to Miaah who cuffed him upside the head.

"Quiet you. Sorry, are you alright Ginryu?" Gin nodded and smiled.

"Yes, now that we are all assembled, ch-"

"Do not make me 'Ahem' you again your highness." Mabs said testily. Trion quickly surpressed a snicker as his brother sighed.

"Yes Madon, very good." He muttered. "Ginryu . . . can you tell us what you recall of the battle night?" Pieuje asked simply. For such an innocent sounding question, it made all noises in the yard suddenly quiet, not a person breathed as all eyes became direction on Ginryu who shivered slightly under the intensity of the stares.

"A-after . . . after Scwol and Draish came for me and Opeth at the tree, I remember getting to the base of the tree . . . and the last thing I can remember, is seeing this strange woman, before passing out." She gulped. Scwol and Draish shared a glance. Right when that light appeared . . .

"I see." Zig commented. With a glance at Byuu, who nodded, the commander walked up to Gin and put his hand on her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally on the back of her neck. Gin blinked, she found his hand to be rough and callused, the sign of someone who worked hard, but the hand was somehow oddly reassuring. Removing his hand he looked at Byuu.

"No abnormal temperatures." He declared, Byuu nodded and pulled a quill and paper from his pocket, he began to write something down.

"What is this?" Cahaurme asked worriedly.

"Just a health check sir." Chster replied calmly.

"Alright Ginryu, would you please turn around?" Zig asked, grinning cheerfully. Scwol blinked as Ginryu obeyed.

"Sir-! You're not possibly thinking that-!"

"It's probably unlikely, but I'm not going to take any chances." Zig whispered as he placed his hands in between her shoulder blades. Gin shivered at the strange feeling.

"What are you doing to her?" Mabs demanded. Opeth shushed him, and looked on as Zig continued. Suddenly he winced and Gin gave an involuntary giggle, he had brushed something that tickled on her back. Zig looked up, face ashen.

"Sir?" Draish and Miaah asked, their faces showed concern.

". . . . two straight swells next to her shoulder blades." He finally murmured. Scwol, Draish, Chster, Miaah and Byuu all shared startled glances. Trion and Pieuje regarded each other grimly, before looking back at Zig.

"There is still the second trial." Trion reminded the commander softly. Zig nodded.

"Let us hope it shows a brighter future." He said grimly. All 7 children exchanged glances.

"Would you like to sit down? We are about start the exercise." Pieuje asked of the parents.

"Exercise?" Tya repeated in disbelief.

"Yes, do not be concerned, no one will be harmed." Pieuje assured them. 'I hope . . .'

"Mabs and Lazarus, would you two step up?" Draish requested. Both Elvaans came forward, both looking wary and suspicious. "Alright. I want you two to fight each other." Both Elvaans started.

"What?" They both asked in surprise.

"We want you to duel each other." Trion explained calmly. The parents all exchanged tense glances. Mabs and Lazarus blinked at each other.

"With . . . _real swords_ my lord?" Mabs asked, unsure of himself.

"Yes, with real swords." Scwol said quietly.

"I don't like this idea Draish . . ." Miaah whispered to the redmage.

"Neither do I. But . . . . we have to follow orders." He hissed back.

"Sir . . . I'm not sure if this is a sound idea. They are children!" Chster hissed to Zig, who had taken back his spot next to them.

"Commander . . . I have to agree with Chster, as rare as that may be." Byuu commented in a low whisper. "This is not a good idea." Zig shook his head.

"I agree with you both, but we have to know if she is a threat." He said softly. Both Byuu and Chster exchanged an uneasy glance. Lillianna's mother, a black magic wielding Mithra was glaring ominously at Trion and Pieuje. Cahaurme and Lillith were glancing at each other nervously, while Tya was cracking her knuckles at her princes. The other parents weren't looking too cheerful either. Especially Hal's father who was glaring ominously at Zig, Chster, Byuu, Draish, Miaah and Scwol.

"We are going down in flames." Scwol moaned. "Horrible burning, flesh eating, incinerating flames."

"Thank you for that ever so colorful picture Scwol." Draish muttered dully. Miaah rolled her eyes.

"My brave and shining knight." She said sarcastically.

"The wrath of a parent is always an ugly thing." He retorted.

"So is the wrath of an irritated wife."

"Fiancee Miaah, fiancee."

"Even worse."

". . . she's got a point Scwol."

"Quiet you, are you trying to ruin my marriage before it even starts?"

"You're doing enough damage without my help." There was a rare pause in the talking . . .

". . . . Scwol." Miaah said warningly. "Get that hand away from that sword hilt or I'll smack it."

"Dammit." The Paladin grumbled and let his hand drop. Draish chuckled behind his hand. Mabs and Lazarus faced each other, both of them gripping their swords.

"Ready?" Mabs called tauntingly.

"More then you I bet." Lazarus replied just as mockingly. In truth, both were covering up fear, yes they had dueled before, but that was with wooden swords, the worst you could get from those were bruises and the occasional splinter in your finger. These were swords, sharpened to kill, and they had never practiced on each other with these. Worse yet, none of them had really practiced defending themselves. They each took a deep breath and-

"Wait."

"ACK!" Mabs nearly tripped, he had been prepared to dash forward. Turning to glare at Zig he glowered.

"Yes?" He muttered. Lazarus glanced at the commander coolly. Zig held his hand up, and with his middle and index finger, made a 'come forward' motion. Instantly Miaah, Scwol and Draish moved forward. With a glance at Chster, Zig also nodded to his second in command, who also moved forward. Behind Mabs, Miaah and Draish placed themselves. Chster and Scwol placed themselves behind Lazarus, and with a final nod to Byuu who flipped to a new page in his book, set to scribbling away furiously. Zig, seeing that all was now in order, nodded to Mabs and Lazarus.

"Sorry, now you may proceed." Blinking at each other, the two young Elvaans shrugged it off, and assumed the fighting positions. There was a small pause, before with incredible speed, they flung themselves at the other.

'That kind of speed at their age . . .' Zig noted. 'Incredible.' Mabs swung at Lazarus lightly, his friend parried the blow with ease and swung instead at Mabs's leg, just as gently. Mabs jumped over the blade and instead swirled his blade around to attack Lazarus's arm, which Lazarus blocked, and instead spiraled his blade around the other's, putting them into a dead-lock.

"Boring?" Mabs asked dully.

"Way too much." Lazarus grumbled. Their friends looked at each other dully with understanding. The adults in the courtyard were clueless.

"What on earth are they talking about?" Zig muttered to Byuu who looked just as lost as his commander was.

"Hey." Lazarus called to the mages on the sidelines. All four of them started.

"What?" Scwol called back.

"You're there to heal us and make sure we don't kill each other right?" Chster blinked in shock as Scwol chuckled.

"Told you they were sharp." He murmured to the Redmage who blinked again. Scwol unlocked his crossed arms and nodded. "Yes."

"Good. We'll make you earn your paycheck today." Mabs called gleefully. "All out?" He asked Lazarus who nodded in agreement.

"All out." Suddenly they jumped apart, their blades free and ready to strike. Lazarus braced himself, and shot off his front foot, propelling himself at Mabs who instantly changed his stance to block position. Lazarus aimed a strike, full strength, at Mabs's throat. A killing blow. The Elvaan sidestepped the attack and swung his blade up at the other's chest.

"My god . . ." Cahaurme breathed in shock as Curilla stepped out from the building to join them. She herself was awed by the spectacle.

"Those are killing blows." She noted quietly.

"Not just that, their fighting skills . . . they're nearly equal to a grown Elvaan's!"

"The only disadvantage is their height at this point really." Tya commented quietly. Lillith stared in shock.

"How can they be this strong?" All the other adults in that area, were wondering the exact same thing. Back to the fight, Lazarus pivoted off his left foot, then swung with his leg at Mabs who hastily blocked it with his arm.

"Now they're adding martial arts into this!" Chster squeaked. Miaah gaped, even Draish was openly staring. Only Gin, Bagel, Lilli, Hal and Opeth didn't look surprised. Mabs swung at an angle at Lazarus, who quickly ducked under the assault and swung his sword up, Mabs rapidly stepped back and the sword brushed the tip of his armor, leaving a thin cut. But as Lazarus tried to stand, Mabs didn't give him any time to do so as he swooped in, his sword a shining blur. Lazarus quickly swung his foot down, hooking Mabs's ankle as he did so and tripping the other Elvaan. Mabs stepped back, trying to regain his balance, but Lazarus gave him no time to recover as he yelled;

"FAST BLADE!" And dove in to strike, his sword shining with raw energy. Mabs evaded the sword by a mere hair's width, the heat singing the tips of his hair. Quickly he swung his sword at Lazarus's exposed side yelling;

"RED LOTUS BLADE!" Zig gaped.

"The red lotus!" Lazarus barely managed to deflect the blow in time, and was sent skidding several feet, his hand stinging with the shock, and his blade glowing red with the heat.

"Cure 2." Draish murmured calmly as he raised his hand.

"Regen." Chster said calmly as he too cast a spell. Mabs and Lazarus smiled at each other, refreshed by the healing spells, they set themselves to attack each other again, both started forward, and-

"Stop."

"ACK!" Mabs nearly tripped again. Glaring at Zig he made a face. "NOW what!" He demanded.

"It's obvious. You two are at a stalemate." Byuu commented calmly as he continued to scribble down on his notebook. "That will do." Zig rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, you'll get to battle again another day." Mabs and Lazarus sighed in unison, then walked off the battling field.

"Nice moves there man." Mabs said cheerfully.

"You too, when were you going to tell me you had mastered sword skills?" Lazarus asked wryly with a crooked smile.

"Uhm . . . well . . . it was sort of during the battle with the Orcs that I did."

"You had to have mastered fast blade first." He said grinning. "When?"

". . . . hehe, the day after you showed yours to the group."

"I seeeee." Lazarus commented grinning. Zig glanced at Byuu.

"So how closely were those two in skills?"

"Dead match."

"Pardon?"

"Their skills are dead even."

"So why did only one of them do the red lotus?" Zig asked blinking.

". . . he was holding back."

"Pardon?"

"It was that boy's trump card, he was going to save it till Madon had exhausted his strength."

"Ah, and our mages interfered with that didn't they?" Zig commented with sudden understanding. It seemed that Lazarus had been waiting until Mabs had exhausted his strength to attack him with the higher sword skill, in hopes of a victory.

"It would seem so." Byuu commented as he flipped to a new page.

"Opeth and Lillianna!" He called. Opeth did a double take.

"HUH? ME?" Lilli was different.

"WHOO! ALRIGHT!" She hopped down from where she had been perched -on Hal's shoulder- and ran onto the field while drawing her staff, charged and ready to go. Opeth walked hesitantly onto the field, his staff in hand and he was biting his lip.

"Obvious difference here. The Mithra has confidence in her fighting ability, the Hume does not." Byuu commented. "Not to mention, the Mithra has more speed. I think it's a given who will win this battle."

"That is also the Hume who did the 2 hour." Zig commented softly. The scratching of the quill suddenly stopped. Without looking at Zig, Byuu asked;

"He is the one?"

"Yes."

"So . . . the first Hume to ever do a whitemage 2 hour, without officially being an adventurer. How do you suppose he did it?" Zig raised his gaze to the sky and smiled.

"Oh, probably the same way I did it. Our goddess has a fickle nature." Byuu chuckled.

"Proceed!" He called to the field. Lilli bounced up and down grinning.

"Okay, here I come!" And she rushed forward.

"Odd." Chster muttered.

"She didn't use a spell." Scwol agreed. Opeth frowned as Lilli attempted to bash him over with her staff, he blocked it with ease. Lilli skipped back, danced from foot to foot, before jumping at him again, again she gave him a light tap with her staff, and again Opeth blocked it easily, his frown grew. Lilli then attempted to forced the Hume back with little strength. Opeth glared, then with a sudden rush of strength, threw all his weight into forcing her back, she flew backwards, before flipping over to land on her feet, her eyes were wide with surprise. Opeth straightened, then, with a scowl and a glare, he thrust the bottom end of his staff into the ground.

"Stop babying me!" He snapped. Lilli stopped cold.

"Opeth?" She blinked, surprised.

"Stop going easy on me!" He snarled, his face a mask of fury. "You didn't use an enfeeble spell, nor did you try to attack me with attack spells and the attacks you just used on me were weak and easy to block. Stop trying to protect me, because a Beastmen sure as hell WON'T!" Opeth snapped. Then he glanced down. "Everyone always has to save me. Everyone always has to protect me. And dammit, I chose this job because I wanted to save OTHERS!" He sighed heavily. "I nearly got someone killed because of my weakness." He muttered with a glance at Gin who blinked in surprise.

"Opeth- you didn't-!" She began to protest.

"Stop it Gin. You know as well as I do, that if I had been stronger, you would never have had to come out and save me, you would have been safely behind castle walls."

"Wow, that's scarily hitting close to home on you isn't it Zig?" A voice whispered behind the Elvaan commander. He jumped and spun around.

"Ugh . . . goddamn Lai!" He snapped. "Don't do that!" He ordered glaring at a young female Elvaan warrior with long brown hair.

"Sorry Zig." She said cheerfully while laughing.

"Welcome back Laiata." Byuu murmured cheerfully.

"Good to be so." She commented. "Just stopped by to tell you that Norg and Kazham are as ugly, humid and a train wrecking zone as ever."

"In other words, just fine."

"Pretty much." She said dully. "Nearly got killed three times when some idiot trained gobs to the zone, but besides that, I'm covered in sweat and bug bites, see you later sir." And with a mock salute, walked off. Zig glanced after her forlorn.

". . . . dude, just tell her already." Byuu muttered pausing in his writing to glance at the sky in exasperation.

"It's not that easy!"

"Sure it is." He said, then suddenly, he clasped his hands over his heart and put an innocent look on his face. "Laiata, my dear sweet Elvaan, I am madly in love with you! Will you-?"

KER-SMACK!

"Owwwww . . . ." Byuu grumbled as Zig, with a vein throbbing in his forehead, lowered his hand. "Denial is an ugly thing _sir_." He muttered.

"So are sarcastic and annoying subordinates."

"You don't pay me enough for this job."

"Then quit."

"Then you'll have to do all the paperwork."

". . . . shit." While this was going on, Lilli looked at Opeth, a little lost for words.

"Opeth . . ."

"Don't. Unless you're going to start fighting me seriously. Then don't even say a word." He grumbled. Lilli blinked, then stuck her staff back onto her back. Opeth's face fell. "So you won't fight me." Lilli closed her eyes, there was a quiet pause, before suddenly she opened her eyes and raised her arms.

"FIRE!" Opeth's eyes widened in shock as flames engulfed him. With a panicked thought he yelled;

"SHELL!" To block the attack. As the flames fell to embers, he had been singed, but was alive, and smiling. Looking at her, he paused, then laughed. "Now that's what I want." He said grinning. Lilli smiled brightly at him.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get." And drawing back her staff, flew at him with deadly speed. Opeth smiled softly.

"Thank you."

Disclaimer: I own plot and OC characters, nothing else. Lillianna, Mabs, Bagel, Opeth, Draish, Miaah, Trion, Pieuje, Curilla, Ziggeraut, Chster, Laiata and Byuu do not belong to me.

Author's concluding notes: Ooooo, these are special cause it says; Author's **concluding** notes! Wooooo. . . . anyways, enough of that. In this chappie we have a bit of Opeth's character revealed, and startling enough, it's incredibly similar close to Zig, hmmm, foreshadowing? Maybe, maybe not. (Zig, you're going to have to be extra nice to me. :) Or I'll boot you from command. XD Just playing lol.) Our princes have been startlingly quiet neh? Perhaps they are plotting something!

Jocose: Land sakes woman, why don't you just give it all away?

Akkiko: Ah hah hah hah, shut up.

Jocose: -.-;;

And damn, longest chapter I think I've ever written for anything. 13 whole goddamn pages! XD

P.S: To a reviewer, yes Draish could have cast cure, but he was currently occupied with Celan, and by the time he realized Gin was in the critical zone of HP (AKA the red numbers), it was a little late. ;;


	6. Forsaken

Author's Notes: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Thefrogkiller, Chster, so on so forth.  
**Sodo: **Stop killing yourself and d-lvling. XD I kept writing okay?

**TrueDarkBlade**: Yes, I fear your doomish wrath. Lol

**Thefrogkiller:** You still haven't explained what that run away from my page comment was. Ah well, thanks for reviewing so many times! Sorry I missed ya in the disclaimer. T.T  
**Chster:** Yes Chster, you were somewhat evil, and yes, you sort of save a life in this chappie… I think. XD

**Viddion:** Thanks for all the reviews, but while Bastok has guns and the like, Sandy has population. It's sort of like LOTR the battle at Helmsdeep! You can't last forever. :D Lol.

Chapter 6

"Heavy swing!"

"Protect!" Opeth grunted as Lilli's attack assaulted him, but the damage was lessened by his spell. Then he raised his arms.

"Silence!" Lilli yelped as white light swirled around her mouth, before settling on it, then vanishing in a haze of sparks.

"That will certainly turn the tide." Draish murmured to Miaah who nodded assent. Lilli glared at Opeth, then yelled;

"Stone!" Nothing happened. She squeaked in surprise. Opeth smiled brightly before yelling;

"DIA!" As white light sparked around Lilli, Opeth ran up, staff drawn and ready to strike.

"Eep!" She yelped as Opeth swung at her, for some reason, she found it much harder to block, and the blows were much stronger.

"Cure." Miaah whispered, white light flared around Lilli, her health restoring itself. Scwol and Chster hadn't had to cast a single spell due to the fact that Opeth had been taking care of himself. Byuu scribbled away. Zig was smiling, arms crossed as he watched the two go at it. Trion and Pieuje were silently conversing with each other, Cahaurme stood with Curilla, while the other parents all stood on the sidelines. Lilli blocked another one of Opeth's strikes and flinched as he landed another blow on her leg.

'This isn't good.' She thought as the Hume bore down on her with his strength.

"You're not going easy on me are ya?" Opeth asked tauntingly. Lilli glared.

"Of course I am!" She yelled back, just as tauntingly.

"Then how come I'm winning?" He jeered. Lilli winced.

'Okay girl, think! He's beaten you on spells, and he's winning on staffs! What have I got that can beat him?' She thought nervously as Opeth swung overhead at her. Suddenly she yelped as the bottom end of his staff swept her off her feet. Landing on her back, she immediately flipped back onto her feet with a kick. Opeth yelped and barely dodged it as she sailed past, her foot clipping his arm. He winced as pain flared from his arm. Lilli, blinked, then grinned.

'That's it!' Immediately she twirled her staff, before thrusting it into the ground. Opeth blinked.

'What the-?'

"What is she doing?" Zig voiced, blinking. On the sidelines, Gin suddenly clapped her hands to her mouth.

"Ooohhhh . . . ." She moaned. "I suddenly feel very sorry for Opeth." The male half of her group (which is pretty much the rest of the group) looked at her.

"What?" Hal asked. "What's she doing?" Gin shook her head and winced. Back on the field, Lilli got down on all fours, and crouched like a panther, ready to strike. Opeth blinked.

"What the heck are y- ACK!" He suddenly yelped as she flew at him with the speed of an eagle. He barely managed to dodge the assault, but she instantly pushed off of her legs and flew at him, tackling him around the waist, Opeth landed on the ground with a grunt of pain, and Lilli flipped off of him and landed on her feet, only to crouch again, this time, smirking. Opeth struggled to his feet and set himself in guard position again.

'Shit . . . there was a lot of force behind that.' He thought wincing.

"She went hand-to-hand." Cahaurme whispered. "She knew she was beaten on spells and staff work, so she went with her speed. Ingenious . . ." He murmured in awe. Opeth frowned and ran forward, ready to strike. Lilli dodged the attack swiftly, then back kicked Opeth, sending him flying a few feet forward. Opeth jumped to his feet, then spun around, slowly he raised his arms and Lilli tensed.

- Flashback-

"Remember Lillianna." Lilli's mother, Alayna, began. "A Mithra's greatest strength is speed, and don't go underestimating your opponent, some smart ghoul or Beastmen out there is gonna know that, so they're gonna try and cast the spell slow, which will lower your attack speed, gravity which will lower movement speed, or bind, which will keep you from moving at all." She explained. Lilli listened with rapt attention.

"If this happens, you have only two options, if you're far away, you can try running to keep out of spell range, but that's most likely not going to work, so you'll want to try and attack them! To keep them from finishing the spell chanting, understand?"

"Yessum."

"Okay, go on and play now."

"Okay!"

- End -

Lilli tensed, Opeth was probably either going to go for one of those three spells, most likely slow since bind and gravity were of the black arts, or a cure. Either way, she wasn't going to let him. Dashing forward with a sudden burst of speed, she threw herself at the startled Opeth.

"ACK!"

THWUMP!  
Opeth was now pinned to the ground, a cheerful Lilli on his chest.

"I think it's clear we have a winner." Byuu commented grinning. "Both of you are excellent thinkers, Opeth, wonderful idea of lowering her physical and magical abilities with spells. Lillianna, smart thinking for going with your race's best attribute." He said cheerfully. Zig nodded.

"Yes, it was an excellent strategy on both your parts. You could replace Byuu." He said chuckling. Byuu glared.

"Watch it you." Lilli and Opeth exchanged a glance, before Lilli smiled.

"Nice try Opeth." And with a quick kiss to the cheek, she jumped off him and as she stood, offered a hand to the suddenly blushing Hume. Once he was up on his feet, she ran over to grab her staff.

"Owwwwwww." Mabs said to Opeth as he walked up to his friends. "That tackle to the stomach . . . was it as painful as it looked?"

"Probably worse." The Hume grumbled.

"Ouchie. I'd hate to be tackled by anyone." Bagel grumbled.

"Er . . . Byuu?" Chster called to the Elvaan.

"Hm?" Byuu looked up. "Yes Chster?"

"There are only three fighters left for the first round . . . uhm . . . please notice that . . . . well . . . ." Chster struggled for a moment, before finally muttering; "Size difference. BIG difference. Or small difference, . . . either way . . ." Byuu winced.

"I know, I know!" He sighed, and with a rueful glance at the parents, called; "Bagel and Halloween!"

"SAY WHAT?" Puku-muku, Bagel's mother, and Maru-naru, Bagel's father, both yelped. (AN: I tried my best to give them taru-ish names . . . . XP) Bagel turned pale.

"Terrific." He moaned.

" . . . ." Hal slapped a hand to his forehead. "Great, before the day is out, I'm gonna be called a Taru-killer." He moaned heavily.

"I don't know who to be more sorry for." Mabs commented dully.

"Er . . . wouldn't you be sorry for Bagel?" Lilli asked dryly.

"Well yeah! But after Bagel gets offed -no offense man- what happens to Hal and Bagel's level 50 mage parents?" He said looking forlorn.

"Gee . . . thanks Mabs for THAT cheery image." Hal groaned. Mabs gave a little laugh.

"Sorry Hal."

"Ooooo . . . . I see pancakes . . ." Bagel moaned. "SQUISHY pancakes . . ." Mabs patted the Taru on the head.

"Well at least when you die, you'll never have to worry about being stepped on again." He said, his voice falsely comforting. Bagel glared at Mabs.

Over with the parents, Bagel's parents were just in the process of deciding which spell to use on the adventurers wheeeeennnnn . . . . .

Poke!

"YOOOOOOOOOOOUCH!"

"Bagel, what did we say about poking Mabs with daggers? Use a sword you fool!"

"But I don't have one!"

"Here you go."

"WOO! COME HERE MABS!"

"AUUUUUGH!"

"-groan-"

The currant situation was now thus; Mabs was running away from Bagel who had Lazarus's bronze sword gripped in his hands, Gin, Lilli and Opeth were all sighing as Hal cheered Bagel on. Lazarus just calmly stood through it all, snickering behind his hand.

"Sorry to interrupt-!" Miaah began as the two ran past her. She sighed and tried again as they passed by again. "Pardon me-!" They ignored her and ran past again. Miaah scowled. "That's it." Beginning a chant, she held up her hand and yelled: "BANISH!"

BOOM!

"Way to overdo it Miaah." Draish muttered rolling his eyes.

"Hush, I got their attention didn't I?"

"By killing them . . . . sure, whatever works for you." He muttered sarcastically.

"-ahem- I would beg a certain Elvaan to remember that I have much more MP then he does."

"And that certain Elvaan would reply; I may be an Elvaan Redmage, but I have a large whacking stick, anger me and there will be severe repercussions with said large whacking stick." Draish replied cheerfully. Miaah rolled her eyes.

"Uhm . . . . . medic?" Gin asked, she now bent over a dazed Mabs and Bagel.

"Women with mage abilities are scary . . ."

"Excellent deduction shorty." Mabs muttered.

* * *

"Begin!" Zig called. As Hal threaded his fingers through the knuckles at his side, Bagel instead went for his crossbow. Launching a bolt at the Galka, Hal yelped and ducked as it went sailing over his head, then ran forward with the intention of going easy on Bagel and ending it quickly. His thoughts of being nice however came to an abrupt halt as he swung gently at the Taru with his fist. Bagel, instead of ducking, jumped onto the incoming limb, wrapped his arms around it tightly, and opening his mouth, chomped his tiny teeth onto the arm.

"YOW!" Hal yelped as he swung his arm wildly, trying to get Bagel off his arm who seemed to have a death grip on the limb.

"Uh. . . is that . . . . allowed?" Lilli finished awkwardly.

"Who cares? GO BAGEL!" Mabs cheered. Lazarus sweatdropped and Gin shook her head while sighing. Opeth stared at the entire scene while muttering;

"I don't know him . . . honestly." Bagel's parents on the other hand. . .

"YOU BITE HIS HAND OFFY-WOFFY SON!" His mother cheered.

"GO FOR THE KNEECAPS!" His father encouraged.

"There is something severely wrong with Tarus . . ." Scwol muttered sweatdropping.

"Just like there is something severely wrong with you?" Chster asked grinning.

"Okay, seriously, what is it with you people picking on me today?" The paladin asked sighing.

"It's just so easy. There are so many things about you to pick on."

"I will hurt you."

"Go ahead and try." And it would most likely have come to a sword duel between the paladin and redmage, had Zig not intervened.

"Scwol, stop being an oversensitive woman and get your hand off that sword hilt. Chster, stop being a prick and provoking him. Both of you stop quarreling and keep an eye on the battle please." The commander said politely. At once both Humes retaliated to the insults.

"I AM NOT A WOMAN!"  
"I AM NOT A PRICK!" Both glared at each other and sparks flew.

"-siiiiggghhhhh-" Back on the field, Hal finally had enough sense to grab the back collar of Bagel's shirt and pry him off.

"Ugh . . . I'm gonna need a disinfectant now." Hal muttered.

"Hey, you didn't exactly taste like a picnic either I'll have you know." Bagel muttered as he spat out the taste of leather.

"Anyway," Hal continued. "I think we know whose won h- YEE-OUCH!" He yelped as Bagel grabbed his dagger and poked Hal's arm with it, causing the Galka to drop him.

"Stop underestimating me because of my size darnit!" He snapped and before Hal could even retaliate, Bagel dove between the Galka's legs, then clambered up his backside. Resting himself firmly there, he snickered as Hal tried to reach back and grab the Taru off him, only to realize he couldn't reach that far.

"Ack!" After several more minutes, Hal finally wore himself out and with a pant, then said to Byuu and Zig;

"I quit. I don't have it in me to attack a Taru anyway." He murmured panting.

"Awwww! He's so soft inside! Just like a big fuzzy marshmallow!" The Taru chirped, snuggling into Hal's backside.

"On second thought, give me five minutes with the little squirt!" Hal growled and began to try and wrestle Bagel off his back. Finally hitting inspiration he smirked evilly. Jumping off his feet, he acted as if he were going to land on his back, pinning Bagel beneath him. The Taru's eyes went wide and he squeaked and let go in his shock, Hal quickly stopped himself from landing by cart-wheeling off his two hands and landing before Bagel who was huddling and had his hands over his eyes.

"I love my mother, I love my father, I love my life, I love my friends. . ." He muttered shaking. Hal laughed loudly and Bagel looked up blinking.

"You're too cute for your own good squirt." Hal said chuckling, and after patting Bagel on the head, walked off the field. Bagel was left to stare after him.

"Wait- did you just-? Hey! HAAAAALLL!"

* * *

(AN: The next section is extremely morbid, so if you have issues with violent scenes, I suggest you skip till the next line. However there is a very important plot twist in this section T.T)

_Why do you always fail me? Honestly, I gave you my soldiers, I gave you a new form, for hell's sake I even gave you my blood, and yet somehow, some inconceivable way you manage to fail me again, and again._

Celan gave an involuntary whimper as he brandished his sword again, leaving a large, but thin gash across her stomach. Cliff was on the ground, his hair strewn over his face as blood trickled down the side of his temple, his eyes had gone white as he suffered through his imaginary hell. Trapped in the illusion spell the master had set upon him. Cane was standing off to the side, he was unhurt, he always was in these moments, it wasn't fair.

_Answer me. How do you do it?_

The icy cold voice demanded, its venomous tone sent shivers down the backs of even the bravest gods. As such, did it send shivers down Celan's back as she gave another whimper.

_Answer me Celan, if you make me ask again, I will be extremely cross._

"I . . ." Celan began when her throat constricted and she sobbed.

_SPEAK!_

"I don't know!" She managed to yell before dropping to her knees in pain and terror while burying her face into her hands. Cane inwardly smirked with triumph, though on the outside his face was calm and mutual.

'Such a weakling. The master isn't even using his full potential.' The mage thought sadistically as he savored the terror Celan radiated. He licked his lips with anticipation as he watched his associate weep on the ground like a child.

_Look at me Celan. Look me in the eyes._

She started shaking now, each sob wracked her body, sending her into a terrified state.

"M-master-! Please . . ." She stuttered, but the master's patience had come to an end.

_I ORDER YOU TO LOOK!_

Celan trembled even harder, but let her hands drop to her sides, knowing they would be useless in a moment. Slowly, she raised her tear stained face up, and met his eyes. Instantly her pupils went white and her face constricted with terror as she paled instantly. Her mouth opened slightly, and the shaking began anew as she moaned in fear. Suddenly blood dribbled from the corner of her mouth and fell to the floor in droplets, before she fell back onto the damp floor, shaking and crying, her eyes still holding that dead whiteness. That was when the master turned to Cane, but the mage was not afraid, he sensed his lord's good mood, toying with his two associates had left him pleased with their terror, and beings of his kind thrived on such strong negative energies.

_What news have you for me Cane?_

Cane instantly fell to one knee and bowed his head.

"The girl's spirit has awoken my lord. Most likely the intervention of Altana."

_I see. This is good news._

"My lord?" Cane asked inquisitively.

_Continue._

"Yes sire. Celan encountered the vessel during the battle in Sandoria. However, it seems that in some way, she triggered the girl's anger, thus enabling Altana to create a connection and to allow the girl to temporarily harness the power of her country."

_Temporarily?_

"It appears so my lord. The power lasted no more then a duration of 30 seconds, possibly even less. Also, it appears she has not become powerful enough to break the astral barriers of the land." He recited calmly, as if the lines were rehearsed.

_How do you know she cannot break the barriers?_

"In all of the battlefields, her purification spell was unable to breach into the next zone. An example would be the Ronfaure lands, it was not able to penetrate into La Theine Plateau."

_I see. How long do you estimate till she is fit?_

"I'm afraid I don't have an exact estimate my lord, but I'd say she would be prepared by the age of 21 at the very latest."

_I see, so that would be 11 years._

"Yes master." The shadowed form was silent for a moment, before he threw back his head and laughed crazily, his laughter bouncing off the walls of the stone chamber creating echoes that made it seems as if 6 people were laughing at once, sending a wince down Cane's back.

_Very well._

He managed when his laughter finally subsided.

_I can manage to wait that long, I have waited centuries, 11 more years should be but a minor delay, all for my plans of revenge._

And with those words, he slowly retreated back into the shadows, with only his red eyes glinting in the darkness, bright with a crazy obsession, and with a certain tint of madness.

"And what will you have me do my lord?"

_You? I will have you do nothing. Your objective is to watch, wait, and stay in the shadows for the next 11 years. I trust your judgment entirely. As for the other two… let them organize my forces, see to it that they make sure all things go according to plan, even simpletons like them can follow those simple rules. Oh, and one more thing. The boy, from the Adventurers' fortress…_

"Alive and on his way my lord, I have given explicit instructions to the Beastmen that should any wild beast make an attempt to attack him, they are to intervene."

_Excellent. You make me proud Cane. I shall see you in 11 years then._

"Ah. You are resting then for the big moment?" Cane asked, looking up for the first time at his master, now all that remained were two tiny red pinpricks in the wall of darkness.

_Of course, I wish to be well rested and prepared for the final plan. Make me proud my flesh and blood._

And with that, the master vanished completely into shadows, sleeping, and not planning to awaken for another 11 years. Cane stood and smiled as he directed two Orcs to lift his associates up off the ground. As they obeyed, he signaled them to leave, and he walked behind them, starting up the stairs, he grabbed the only light source of the room, a torch that had been driven into the wall by the stairwell, lifting it out of its hold, he looked back into the shadows and smiled.

'We shall see how things turn out, beloved father. Have a good sleep.' And with that he dropped the torch to the ground, ordering the shadows to swamp out the flame, which they promptly did. That accomplished, he turned around and started up the steps.

* * *

"The next fight is between Ginryu, and Bagel." Zig called out, instantly there was an eerie silence that filled the field, the children blinked at the sudden quiet, then looked at Gin who smiled at Bagel.

"Don't think the same tactic is gonna work on me shrimp." She said cheerfully as she walked out onto the grass.

"I won't even have to try." He said grinning. Zig glanced at Byuu who, without even being asked, flipped to an entirely new page to start afresh. Then he sighed.

'I have a bad feeling I'm going to regret this.'

"Ginryu and Bagel!" He called, both fighters looked at him. "You have time to prepare, rest whatever you need, our mages will be occupied for a few minutes." Gin blinked, then shrugged.

"Okay, hey Bagel, up for a round of rock, parchment, shears?" Bagel grinned and balled his hand into a fist.

"Bring it on beanpole!" While this was going on, Chster sighed heavily, then removed his specialized Redmage rings and instead pulled on in their place, electrum rings. Draish replaced his rings with astral ones, while Scwlo gulped down a bottle of juice, before all three set to meditating. Miaah, having switched all her gear to mage ones, had already drank a bottle of juice and was almost fully rested.

"What do you think all that was for?" Lilli whispered to Opeth who eyed the adventurers warily.

"I'm not sure . . ."

"You dolts. They're preparations. Everything they did just gave more MP to their pool." Lazarus snapped at them. Lilli blinked at him.

"Huh?"

"Astral rings, electrum rings, both are infamous for ability to convert a great amount of HP into MP. Juices, certain kinds are known to temporarily increase the amount of MP in a caster's pool. They're preparing for something big." He whispered.

"Do you think it has something to do with that light during the battle?" Hal asked softly.

"Positive." The Elvaan replied sternly. "Also . . . . I know they're planning something. Look at the adventurers, they're nervous about something. They can barely even focus to meditate." He said glancing at Scwol who suddenly flinched, opened his eyes and sighed, before attempting to meditate again. Zig and Byuu were conversing in low hushed voices, while Zig kept checking his sword.

"Wow . . . . you're right." Mabs whispered.

"Even more so. . . look at the princes. They're the ones who have a look I don't trust the most." Lazarus hissed softly. Immediately all glances converged on the two princes who were whispering to one another.

"Basically you're saying we should be on alert." Lilli translated.

"If we want Gin to stay safe, yes."

"Then we'll be as alert as an. . . .an. . . . . whatever creature that's really alert." Hal said confidently. The others all nodded in agreement.

"Ready." Chster declared as he stood.

"I am as well." Draish said quietly.

"Ready when you are." Miaah commented.

"Good to go." Scwol stated. Zig nodded.

"Alright then. Fighters!" He called, Gin pouted slightly as Bagel grinned, having beaten her 'rock' with his 'parchment'. Both looked at Zig and grinned, standing straight, Gin drew her sword and Bagel, his dagger, both turned to face each other. Zig held his breath for a moment as time slowed for him.

'Goddess . . . . please let me do the right thing.'

"Begin!"

* * *

"THEY WHAT?" The cloaked form demanded slamming her tiny fist against the table.

"It has already begun." Another cloaked figure informed her.

"Those idiots! Don't they realize what will happen if they-! Oh dear lord . . ." She whispered slumping down into her chair and burying her face into her hands. Suddenly she looked up.

"Send- oh goddess I don't know who . . ." The man was silent for another moment before he spoke up.

"If I may, my lady, may I suggest agents 72 and 93? They are the best suited for this . . . . sort of task." He finished hesitantly. The other form blinked curiously.

"Seventy-two and ninety- oh heavens . . . . . Vin and Rom?" She asked incredulously. The figured nodded. ". . . . . very well." She finally conceded. "Send them with their strongest jobs, this could get . . . very unpleasant. Shall I leave the briefings to you?"

"Of course." He replied easily, and with a bow began to walk out of the room.

"Wait-! Fifty-thr- oh hell, screw numbers. Past!" The man stopped and looked back.

"Yes Wii?"

"I heard a catastrophe has occurred at the Adventurers' fortress, the one located in the Archipelago to the West. Though I don't know exactly what, Pastortroy. . . . what-?" The cloaked figure known as Pastortroy slowly pulled back his hood, revealing the handsome face of a young Hume. Glancing at her, he shook his head sadly. The girl in turn pulled back her hood, revealing the face of a Mithra.

"It . . . ." He swallowed then turned his back to her and started walking out again while saying in a clear voice. "It fell. Tavnazian fell to the beastmens' attack Wiicloud." And he was gone. Wii was frozen as she was, before she slumped in her chair, utter shock marring her face as a lone tear fell down her cheek.

"Oh goddess . . . . Bowmen . . . ."

* * *

Gin quickly side stepped Bagel's lunge and smiled while twirling her blade.

"Gonna have to do better then that Bagel!" She said grinning as the Taru whipped his crossbow out and shot a bolt at her, she quickly yelled protect, sending a shield flaring up around her and it bounced off the blue sphere.

"Drat it!" Bagel cursed as he ran forward. Gin smiled, then yelled;

"Stone!" Bagel yelped as the Earth moved around him and ducked when two rocks shattered over his head.

"Dia!" Gin cried again and Bagel squeaked as he felt his energy depleting. Gin finally ran up to Bagel and yelled; "Fast blade!" Bagel finally yelled and threw up his hand screaming;

"I GIVE UP I GIVE UP!" Gin laughed. Stopping her blade inches from his head, she twirled her sword and deposited it back in her sheath while smiling at Bagel.

"Good fight, I worked up a sweat chasing your fast little but around." She said laughing as she wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand, before wincing. Pulling her hand back, flecks of blood spattered the white glove. "Aw dang, I guess you did get me with one of those bolts." She muttered.

"Heh." Bagel said cheerfully, before slumping on the ground in utter exhaustion.

"Cure 2."

"Cure." Chster and Draish whispered, and as Gin and Bagel received the effects of the spell, Zig was talking with Byuu.

"How were the odds?"

"Ginryu had fairly higher stats then the Taru, however the playing field was evened by his speed as a thief. Regardless, if this exact match with these exact circumstances were to be repeated over and over, Bagel would always lose. The future however might hold something different."

"I see . . . . so it had nothing to do with . . . .?"

"No. I would have seen had any aura been released that way, there was none." Byuu said calmly, and firmly. Zig nodded.

"Alright then." Turning to the field he smiled. "Mabs, Lazarus and Lillianna! Your turn again." He said cheerfully. Lilli grinned and looked at the two warriors.

"Oh, you're goin' down!" She taunted grinning as she flexed her knuckles. Mabs and Lazarus glanced at each other.

"Okay, just so you know, if she's gonna tackle me, I'm pushing you into her path." Mabs said with a sudden grin. Lazarus laughed loudly.

"Thanks a lot, some friend you are." Mabs chuckled and set himself on the field as Lazarus took the opposite position, and Lilli took a third spot, creating a triangle between the three of them. Zig smiled, things were starting to look up.

"Begin!" The moment the word left his lips, Zig had to duck as an arrow went whirling over his head. To summarize, Mabs had gone for his bow and aimed at Lazarus, Lilli had taken out a pebble and had aimed at Lazarus, Lazarus simply drew his sword. The minute both of them fired, Lazarus simply swung his sword, and both projectiles went flying away.

"Oh really now, ganging up on me? How chivalrous is that?" He asked laughing as Zig ran a hand over his head, making sure the arrow hadn't skimmed him in some way. Byuu glanced down at his commander boredly.

"Nice reflexes there Zig. I was certain that arrow was gonna hit you in the head." He said calmly. Zig glared at him.

"That's it, no leave time for you this month." He grumbled.

"Stone!" Lilli cried, then yelped when Lazarus swung his sword at her, she ducked, barely avoiding the quick blade by mere inches.

"Like I'm going to let you cast a spell."

"And like I'm going to let you gang up on her!" Mabs suddenly cried and swung his sword at his fellow Elvaan who yelped and attempted to jump away from the blade, succeeding in avoiding a critical blow, however Mabs's blade left a large and bleeding wound in his friend's arm. Immediately Mabs turned pale in shock and dropped his sword as he ran over to his friend in alarm.

"Laz! Oh shit man, I'm sorry! Are you okay?" He asked worriedly. Lazarus rolled his eyes, then lashed out with his foot, tripping Mabs.

"HEY! The Elvaan cried as he went down.

"What did I tell you about dropping your weapon? Honestly." Lazarus said boredly as he gripped the wound with his free hand. Mabs glared.

"Well sorry if I was worried about you!"

"I can take care of mysel-"

"AERO!"

* * *

Five minutes later, a severely pissed Mabs and Lazarus glared at Lilli, who had seemed to have taken advantage of their bickering to cast three spells on them, two of them aeros, blowing the pair away, and the third was water, which left them sorely pissed, HP depleted, and incredibly wet. They were not happy.

"Eh heh . . . eep." Lilli gulped and attempted to run away. She didn't get too far however when two arrows, with deadly precision pinned her boots to the ground. She looked back and sweatdropped at her two friends. "Hi . . . guys . . ." She tried feebly.

"Hold still Lilli, we're trying to decide the most painful way to kill you." Mabs said, he had at some point recovered his sword and was now conversing with Lazarus. "I still say boiling her would be the best."

"You unimaginative lout, skinning her alive!"

"But then we'd have to clean the blood off of our swords."

"Well then burn her alive."

"Ewww, the pollution to the environment man, think of the environment!" Lilli's eyes widened and she glared in anger.

"EXCUSE ME? YOU ARE NOT BOILING ME, SKINNING ME, OR ROASTING ME! DO I LOOK LIKE FOOD TO YOU?" She demanded. Mabs and Lazarus shared a glance and grinned.

"Okay, I think it's a given that Lillianna is out of the match." Byuu said calmly as he made notes on his paper.

"Agreed. Lillianna, you're out!" Zig called. Lilli blinked.

"What! Awwwww . . ." She sighed and flopped down onto the ground grumbling moodily.

"Mabs and Lazarus! Continue!" Mabs and Lazarus blinked at him, then at each other, then they grinned.

"Ready to start?"

"You bet." Mabs drew his sword and they crossed blades to form an 'x'.

"Final fight, this round determines it all." Mabs said calmly as he felt adrenaline rush through his veins.

"Make it count." Lazarus said, then both of them swung their swords away, and flew at each other.

* * *

"So we're to . . . watch over this girl?" A Mithra asked. Past groaned.

"For the third time, NO! You are to stop the princes of Sandoria from experimenting on the girl! Then you are to watch over her and report back to us daily with information and to keep the princes or royal family from doing anything else to her!"

"So . . . watch over her basically." An Elvaan said calmly. Past growled in frustration.

"FINE! See it that way!" He shouted then stomped out of there grumbling about irritating soldiers. When he was gone, the Elvaan and Mithra shared a glance.

"He is so easy to annoy." The Mithra said cheerfully.

"I know, there's almost no fun in it." The Elvaan replied. "Well then, agent 72, Vinne of Windurst, shall we get going?"

"Certainly agent 93, Rominace of Sandoria." The Mithra replied. She paused for a moment. "Will it be okay? You haven't gone back there in years . . . maybe we should get 67-" Rom cut her off.

"I'll be fine, besides, no one knows how to navigate the alleys like I do. And if I run into my family . . . well, so be it." and pulling up the hoods over their heads, both started out for Sandoria. As the guards let them through the gates, Rominace put a cheerful smile on his face as he waved to them. The guard waved back as they began closing the gates, and although Rom was smiling, inside he was torn asunder.

'It's been so long since I've even seen any of them, Sat, Ava, mother . . . I wonder how they're all doing.'

* * *

Lazarus swung downwards with his sword, pivoting on his foot, Mabs spun around, and managed to avoid the sword by a hair's breadth. Lazarus wasted no time but instantly swung his sword up catching the tip of his friend's clothing and cutting it. Not giving him time to recover either, he instantly leapt off his front foot and swung with his back foot, Mabs quickly blocked it with his elbow and swung back at him with his own sword, forcing him to dodge the whistling blade and with a sudden spin, spun his blade at Mabs's exposed arm, with a quick skip of his foot, Mabs once again dodged, earning a grin and a laugh from Lazarus.

"You're doing pretty good for a noob!"

"People who call others noobs are the noobs themselves!" Mabs replied with the cliché saying. Parrying another one of his attacks, Mabs swung with his own sword, just as his blade struck with Lazarus's, their blades slid along each other drawing sparks before each drew back and swung to strike again. Their blades clashed as Mabs lashed out with his foot catching Lazarus's and tripping him, the other Elvaan used his back hand to cartwheel over back onto his feet and both duelers slowed their maddening pace to circling each other. Both of them occasionally striking at the other when they felt the moment deemed it right. Now stepping in a circle, Lazarus struck first and Mabs parried his blow, before striking with one of his own, which Lazarus dodged. They walked in a circle again. Mabs suddenly hesitated in his footsteps and his friend saw the tactic, he instantly tensed as Mabs suddenly balanced on the side of his foot and flew towards Lazarus, low, his sword aimed to strike at his legs, he dodged the strike by jumping at the precise moment, forcing him to recover by placing her free hand forward and rolling out of the fall back onto him feet. The continued to circle each other. Suddenly Lazarus grinned triumphantly at his friend.

"Come at me!" He challenged. Instantly, Mabs took a stab at his heart with the tip of his sword, he brandished it off with the side of his sword and a quick step of his foot. As soon as Mabs was forced back, Lazarus lunged in with his own sword, the taste of victory on his lips as he dove in for the finishing blow.

"RED LOTUS BLADE!" He cried brandishing the red weapon. Mabs's eyes widened as he swung up his sword to block the blow, as Lazarus's blade met his, a large clang sounded and the power flooded through him, leaving a jelly like feeling to his legs as an aftershock. With a gasp, Mabs dropped to his knees panting.

"Holy . . ." He whispered. Lazarus smiled.

"I win." He said calmly, Zig glanced at Byuu, it was Zig's job to call the start of the match, but Byuu's to call the winner, and ultimately the end. He called neither. All of a sudden Mabs grinned and swung up his sword yelling;

"FLAT BLADE!" Lazarus blinked in shock as he swung his sword up, but the blow sent him reeling back, stopping only when he hit a wall. With a shake of his head he glanced up at Mabs shocked, before giving a quiet chuckle. Then he passed out. "Oh shit!" Mabs yelped and ran up to his friend.

"Winner! Madon!" Zig called as Byuu nodded to him.

"Cure 3." Draish said calmly.

"Regen." Chster casted.

"So, care to fill me on wondrous tactician?" Zig asked of Byuu.

"Simple, they were even in strength, but Mabs caught Lazarus unaware. I believe it might have something to do with the fact that although Mabs and Lazarus are the obvious head meleers of their group, Lazarus was always seen as something of a leader. Thus, he wasn't expecting Mabs to surpass him in skill. Which he quite obviously did, that and the fact of due to Lazarus's hit, Mabs managed to work up a lot more TP into his strike, simple logic." Byuu finished. Zig nodded his head.

"Makes sense." Mabs smiled as Lazarus came around.

"Damn, that's ironic, should have listened to my own advice and should have made sure I'd won." Lazarus commented chuckling as he got to his feet. "Well goddamn." He glanced at Mabs and grinned. "So you beat me, well about damn time." He said cheerfully. Mabs smiled brightly.

"Yeah, I thought so too." And putting Lazarus into a sort of headlock, he dragged his friend along smiling cheerfully. It was then that the princes, Trion and Pieuje finally stepped in.

"We shall be taking a short break for lunch and resting. Refresh your strength, and we shall commence the final battle in due time." Pieuje said with a tint of good cheer into it. Zig nodded his confirmation as he crossed his arms.

"The final battle has been determined by your wins and losses, you have all done well, and from what we have seen today, you will serve those whom you pledge allegiance to well, and will give them pride that they have your services." He said calmly. Then he glanced at Byuu, who nodded solemnly. None of the adventurers possessed the cheer that Pieuje seemed to.

"The final battle will determine who is the strongest among you." Zig continued. "And it will take place between . . ." It was here Draish, Miaah and Scwol all exchanged uneasy looks.

". . . Ginryu and Madon."

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 11, I do own Ginryu, Halloween, Lazarus, Cane, Cliff, Celan, Faros, Edwan, the king and queen of Necronia, Necronia itself, Alayna, as well as the plot. Everything else is property to Square Enix and what not.


	7. Broken

Author's Notes: The f-word is used quite a bit in this chapter, then again if you were in the same position, I think you would too.

**Thefrogkiller**: Okay, yes, you're right. It is very large, and yes, it does grow by the day. Mwa hahahaha! Yes, you get more story time in this chappie then the last couple of ones. I'm gonna miss you!

**Chster**: Of course you're in it again! You're a very important person in this story! XD

**Sodo**: Yeah, here you are, mentioned again. :D Just because I feel like it. X3

Warnings: Those who are easily affected by stories, are forewarned to have a pillow or cushion of some sorts to punch and keep it within grabbing range at all times. T.T

Chapter 7

"Heeeeyyy! I wanted that!"

"Too bad shrimp."

"GIINN! LILLII! Hal's being meaaan!"

"Hal stop picking on Bagel."

"Make me."

"Stone."

"AUGH!"

"Woot!" Mabs and Lazarus shook their heads.

"All that, for a rice ball?" Mabs asked Bagel who chomped down on one. He looked at them and nodded happily. Hal was glaring daggers at Lilli who was munching away on some mithkabobs while Gin was plucking away at Sandorian Grapes. Mabs and Lazarus were biting beef jerky. All of them sat on a mat that was spread over the grass in the courtyard, plates of various foods set out before them.

"So, you and Gin against each other. I wonder who will win." Opeth commented quietly as he drank a glass of juice.

"That is . . . if either of them can swing a strike at each other." Bagel commented sweatdropping. Hal blinked stupidly.

"Huh? Why wouldn't they be able to attack each other?" Bagel, Lilli, Opeth and Lazarus all looked at him at once with a stupefied expression.

"You don't know!" Lilli demanded.

"You haven't noticed!" Opeth yelped. Hal winced.

"Noticed what!" He demanded. Bagel sighed.

"Time for live demonstration." The Taru said confidently. "Hey Gin! Mabs! Look this way for a sec!" Both Elvaans turned to study Bagel quizzically. Clearing his throat, he suddenly yelled; "Mabs you're a moron!" Mabs looked puzzled, Gin looked furious.

"HE IS NOT!" She retorted. Bagel then yelled;

"Hey Gin you're a stupid-head!"

"TAKE THAT BACK BAGEL!" Mabs snapped angrily.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman that will be all." Bagel commented then flopped down onto the mat, grabbed another rice ball and began munching on it. Gin and Mabs blinked confused as Hal shrugged.

"So? What does that prove?"

"YOU DUMBASS!" Lilli snapped and smacked the Galka over the head.

"OW! What was that for!" He demanded pouting slightly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being a moron! Isn't it obvious!" She demanded.

"Uhm . . . . no?"

"-siiiiiggghhhhhh-"

"Okay . . . look Hal, Gin and Mabs are . . . well they're . . . they have . . . oh for Altana's sake." She climbed up onto the Galka's shoulder and whispered into Hal's ear. "They both have crushes on each other!" She hissed.

"SAAAY WHAAAAAAT?" Hal yelped in shock, both Gin and Mabs looked at him and he blushed furiously.

"I've said it before, I'll say it again. Dumbass." Lilli grumbled.

* * *

"Love those little teleporting white mages." Vin said cheerfully as she and Rom entered the streets of Sandoria.

"Hate those goddamn gil moochers at the crags though." Rom muttered sourly.

"Well it's a busy place, of course chocobos would cost a lot." Vin said cheerfully, undeterred. "Whatever, enough about the cheapskates at the crags, lets get going to . . . wherever we're supposed to go." She said looking around.

"That's the Chateau d'Oraguille."

"Right, since I hate this place and get lost in seconds, you lead the way. By the way, do we have a plan when we get there?" Vin asked glancing around. Rom froze to the spot and glanced at her sweatdropping.

"Err . . . ." Vin stopped and looked at him. All of a sudden she sweatdropped.

"Oh no, don't tell me you don't have one!"

"I thought that was your bloody job!"

"I'm not the strategist here!"

"Well neither am I!" Vinne sighed in exasperation and buried her face in her hands.

"We're doomed." Rom sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well now what do we do?"

"What the fuck are you doing back here." A voice suddenly interrupted. It was not phrased as a question, more or less a statement. Both adventurers turned, and immediately Rominace paled. Nodding his head, although his skin was still pale, he acknowledged the Elvaan who had seemingly suddenly appeared behind them.

"Satyr." Rom murmured. The Elvaan scowled.

"I asked you what the fuck you are doing back here." He growled, hostile was evident on his face.

"Just business." Rom replied calmly. Satyr glared at him. He paused for a moment, then walked forward, as he passed Rom, he purposely shoved the Elvaan with his shoulder, Rom simply stumbled before regaining his balance and said nothing. Vinne narrowed her eyes.

"Hey-!"

"Drop it." Rom interrupted her furious call. Vin blinked at him.

"Rom?"

"Just drop it." The Elvaan whispered softly, his eyes filled with despair. "I deserve it and more." Vinne's face contorted with fury.

"No one deserves this kind of attitude." She yelled so that Satyr, who was walking off heard it. "And I have a problem with your language buddy!" She yelled at him. Satyr looked over his shoulder and glared.

"Why would I care what you say?" Vinne scowled and immediately held a hand up. A small sphere of white suddenly appeared and she prepared to throw it.

"Vin, don't. There are too many people around, you might hit one of them." Rom said putting a hand on her shoulder. Vin paused, then glowered, and the sphere vanished.

"Fine. But he deserves it." The Mithra grumbled moodily.

"No, he doesn't." Rom commented as he started to walk off and added as an afterthought '. . . but I do.'

* * *

"Fighters ready?" Zig called as he observed the two Elvaans. Both Gin and Mabs nodded.

"Ready!" They called as both Mabs and Gin drew their swords. They looked at each other and smiled.

"Do your best." Gin commented.

"My best is too good for you." Mabs teased, both set themselves into fighting stance, Zig paused, and suddenly time slowed down for him as he took in a deep breath. He could swear he heard his own heart pulsing from within his chest. And just as he was about to cry out the start of the match, a soft voice whispered into his ear, urgent and filled with anxiety.

_Protect him! I beg of you Ziggeraut if you still have any faith in me, do not let him fight after this match!_

Zig's eyes widened, he knew that voice, having heard it only two times in his life, this made it the third. Him? Protect him? Not her? As in Ginryu? Then time resumed normal pace, and his hand dropped as his mouth formed the word;

"Begin!" Instantly Mabs flew at Gin, his footsteps barely touching the ground. He swung at her at an angle, she blocked it easily and deflected the blow. Swinging her sword she made an arc while whipping the blade at his throat, he blocked that easily as well and matched her stroke with his own at the side of her neck. Gin sidestepped Mabs's lunge and pivoted on her foot to swing at his side, he leapt away, and landed light as a feather.

"Is that all you got?" Gin taunted him, a grin on her face. "That's weak, I know you have more strength then that!"

"You want power? Okay then, you'll get power!" Mabs called back laughing, lunging in at her again, he swung an overhead strike, and Gin blocked it with her blade nearest to the hilt, Mabs smiled and began to bore down on her with his sword, she held him off, then shoved him away and began an onslaught of continuous blows. Striking her sword away, Mabs leapt back and flew at her again, Gin raised her sword up to block his attack. Their blades struck together and immediately both jumped back, skidding onto her back foot, Gin pivoted off her front and flew at Mabs again. Mabs raised his blade, and flew at her at the same time, both their swords poised at angels. When their blades crashed together, sparks flew through the air at the intensity of the blow. Zig watched from the sidelines, his arms crossed yet again, but he was gaping at the skill of both duelers.

"So?" He whispered to Byuu who shook his head.

"Go Gin! Go Mabs!" Bagel cheered, Lilli kept giving encouraging calls as Hal laughed and cheered on both sides, Laz however was diligently watching the adventurers, but he focused more on the princes. Skipping apart from each other, Mabs and Gin clashed swords again, sparks flying in every direction. Mabs slashed forward, sending a shower of sparks cascading to the ground as his blade skimmed Gin's, she blocked it easily and struck back, skimming his shoulder. Mabs instantly jumped back and held his shoulder as blood welled up between his fingers. Gin looked at him worriedly.

"Are you okay?" She asked, her gaze apologetic. Mabs nodded grinning.

"Of course I am."

"Cure." Draish whispered, and immediately Mabs found the wound on his shoulder gone. He grinned.

"Now I definitely am." Gin grinned and laughed.

"Okay, let's put the advantage on my end then. Aero!" She suddenly yelled as she flung her hand out at Mabs whose eyes widened. Instantly a burst or wind flew from her hand, it flew at Mabs with remarkable speed, Mabs yelped and dodged out of the way with a roll, getting to his feet, he suddenly flew at her and swung his sword up, she yelped and dodged it by a mere hair, Mabs immediately swung down, and managed to catch her thigh with the tip of his blade, she yelped and stumbled. Hissing at the pain, she tried to push it down as she straightened. Mabs however was confused.

'Why aren't they curing her?' He wondered vaguely. Gin grinned and set herself into dueling position.

"You just gonna stand there all day?" She taunted. Mabs smirked as he swung his blade up, running forwards, he swung a blow at her side. She caught it with the blade just above her hilt easily and swerved it around in a circle forcing him to rotate his blade with hers before she finally thrust her blade up at his throat, he pulled back, and that is where he fumbled. He lost his footing and unfortunately for him, tripped over his back foot, Gin mentally grinned triumphantly as she dove in for the attack, still weary of any tricks he might pull on her. He suddenly catapulted off his back as he pushed off the ground with his arms into a flying kick, aimed at her chest. She dodged a main hit, but the blow caught her shoulder sending her into reels of pain. Clenching her teeth, she bit down on a growl and swung her sword up again. Mabs steadied himself, his sword grasped tightly in his hand, as she slashed down, he brought up his sword and blocked the strike before forcing her off and returning with an attack of his own, she parried the blow and with a pivot off her left foot, she performed a back spin strike, her sword aimed for his neck, he suddenly ducked and aimed his sword up, ready to strike at her stomach.

"Aero!" She suddenly cried catching him off guard. He had forgotten about her magic abilities. The wind propelled him 3 feet back, and he winced from pain as he skidded to a stop.

"Cure 2." Miaah whispered and the magic instantly took effect on Mabs.

'Again, they're curing me, but not her! Why!' He thought frustrated. Lazarus frowned.

"Something is definitely wrong, they're not helping her." He whispered to the others. All of them nodded.

"I don't like this . . . the smell of this air, it's too tense, and filled with too many dark secrets." Lilli whispered softly, her eyes had gone slitted. Even Hal had picked up on the negative vibe.

"That's it." Opeth whispered and raised his hands to cast a spell when Laz put his hand on the Hume's shoulder.

"Wait for it . . . somehow I don't think intervention at this point will be appreciated."

"What the heck are they gonna do?" Opeth demanded. "Draw their swords on me?" He asked sarcastically. Lazarus however glanced at him.

"I think they would if you did." He replied softly. Back to the fight, Gin ran forward, and again she swung her blade at his mid-section, dodging that, Mabs delivered a blow of his own, forcing her to skip back. Swinging her blade in an arc, she dashed forward again, poised to strike. Mabs smirked and dodged the blade by simply skipping back before slashing downwards at her form. She easily dodged that as well.

"You don't know when to give up Gin." Mabs taunted as he swung his sword at her, she bent over as the sword swung past her face, then straightened and with a swing of her sword and a twist of her body, she forced him to take a step back. Mabs, tiring of this battle and scared of what was going to happen if this battle continued any longer, finally went all out, changing the position of his feet he suddenly swung with all his might into one blow, she parried it and struck with a blow that like him, held all the power she could muster, he blocked it with the hilt of his blade and forced her back and started to go into an attack pattern series, she blocked all his blows with familiar ease, and returned her own attack series in an equally strong and paced manner. Mabs, finally deciding to go all out, blocked her attack, and forced her back, Gin squeaked under the sudden force and jumped back, Mabs ran forward in her brief moment of vulnerability and cried;

"RED LOTUS BLADE!" His blade turned red as he slammed it down at her, Gin swung up her blade, but the aftershock of the blow left her weak and trembling. Mabs pulled his blade back, and sweating, glanced at Gin, she gasped weakly, before falling to her knees. Mabs gasped in exhaustion.

'Why won't they call the winner? It's over! We're both tired out of our wits! Why won't they call the end?' He thought breathing harshly. It seemed the parents and their friends were wondering why as well. Gin smiled.

"I think I'm beat." She whispered and coughed, blood speckled her lips and her eyes widened with surprise when she tasted the coppery taste on her mouth. Mabs walked up to her.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah . . . I'm okay." She whispered and wiped the blood off her chin with the back of her hand.

"That's it!" Mabs yelled at Zig and Byuu. "I forfeit, I don't care what you decide, I won't fight her anymore! And what's wrong with you people! Why aren't you healing her!" He demanded of Draish, Miaah, Chster and Scwol. None of them would meet his eyes. Opeth, fed up with all of this, ran over to Gin.

"Here, I'll do what I can." He whispered and held up his hands, ready to perform the cure spell. He began his chant when a voice cut across his.

"Silence!" Opeth froze in shock as his ability to cast magic, was disabled. Glaring at the caster, he yelled;

"Why the hell did you do that!" He demanded. Draish lowered his arm and couldn't look him in the eye. His face was painted with shame and guilt.

"Get to your feet Madon." Pieuje ordered. Mabs obeyed, but glared around.

"What the hell is going on!"

"I want to know too." Lazarus declared stepping forward. Zig shut his eyes and took a deep breath. Opening them, he drew his sword.

"Sir . . . are you certain . . ." Byuu whispered.

"I must do this, it must be done, and I won't let anyone else." Zig replied softly and started walking onto the court, when all of a sudden Trion raised his hand. Immediately all eyes turned to him, then, everyone's faces turned to confusion when they heard the clinking of armor. Immediately, guards were found at every exit.

"Madon, onto the field."

"What is this?" Zig, Cahaurme, Lazarus and Mabs all demanded at the same time.

"Restrain them." Trion ordered. Immediately the soldiers went into action.

"HEY! GET YOUR FILTHY GRUBBING HANDS OFF ME!" Lilli shrieked angrily as gloved hands clamped onto her shoulders, disallowing her to move. Hal grunted as he was forced to the ground, his arms tied behind his back and three spears placed their tips to his skin, Lazarus had drawn his sword and was fending off the guards when a female soldier cried;

"Sleep!" Lazarus winced as the spell took affect.

"Shit . . . no . . ." He got out, before he pitched forward, a guard caught him and set him to the ground as others brought forward rope to bind his feet and arms. Bagel had been in the process of using his dagger to swipe the guards away, but a boot came down on his backside, pinning him beneath it, he winced with pain as the metal boot rested firmly on top of him, disallowing him the ability to move. Bagel's parents immediately started forward, when guards descended upon them, both were knocked out within seconds, and Hal's father was forced to the ground, just like his son, bound and unable to move. Alayna hissed as guards tried to tie her and succeeded in giving 4 of them heavy cuts and severe wounds with her claws when the 5th guard knocked her out from behind. Lillith was pinned against a wall, a sword tip against her throat as she stood rock still.

"What the heck are you doing!" Tya demanded as she drew both her kunais. She was immediately shoved to the ground, a spear leveled at her neck.

"Mom!" Mabs yelled, glaring he leveled his sword and ran forward. "Get away from her you- UGHK!" He yelped out when a guard came from nowhere and slammed his knee into the young Elvaan's stomach. Cahaurme cursed himself for not carrying his blade. He had let Curilla take it when he had been told he wouldn't need it.

"What is going on!" He demanded, then he froze when he saw two armored guards grab his daughter and haul her to her feet roughly.

"Let go of me!" She yelled fighting back, Opeth started forward.

"Let her go!" He yelled drawing his staff and charging them, the guard closest to him simply swung his hand out, it struck Opeth across the face, sending him flying into a wall, at which point he fell unconscious, the stress of the fight, and the hit shattering his already fragile condition.

"OPETH!" Gin yelled as she continued to fight back tooth and nail. The other guard drew his sword and leveled it at Gin's throat.

"Stop struggling." He ordered and she froze as the cold metal brushed her skin. Cahaurme turned cold at that. His courtesy, patience and attitude as a subject of the royal family shattered like glass and he turned death cold eyes on the princes.

"What the fuck is going on!" He demanded.

"Cahaurme, do not take that tone with me." Pieuje said calmly.

"Then allow me to ask the same question. What in the fucking name of all the nine fucking hells are you doing!" Zig demanded. Byuu was by his side, quill and paper pad long forgotten, the Elvaan had his spear drawn, and his wyvern by his side. Chster had also drawn his sword, as had Draish and Scwol while Miaah leveled her staff at the guards, all of them looked pissed.

"I am following the plan." Pieuje said calmly.

"This was not in the plan! The plan was for me to duel Madon, and that was all!" Zig growled. "It did not involve bodily harm to anyone else!"

"Ziggeraut, you are far too young to understand politics." Trion said calmly. Zig's eyes narrowed angrily.

"So that's it? You kept me out of this little change because of my age? Because I'm only 19 fucking years old!" He demanded angrily. Both his daggers were drawn and he was looking like he was about to jump them and slit their throats.

"It is no longer your concern. Curilla!" Pieuje called, immediately the Paladin stepped forward. The prince nodded to her, and she stepped forward, drawing her sword.

"Curilla?" Draish whispered in shock, his eyes wide, as she passed him, she whispered softly so that only he could hear.

"I am sorry cousin."

"Restrain them." Immediately guards swarmed in, they moved in with all the intentions of binding the adventurers, but were proven sorely mistaken.

"Banishga!" Chster yelled, immediately 4 guards went down under the holy assault.

"Firaga!" Draish cried igniting several guards, they squalled in pain as their armor burned red.

"I summon you to fight by my side . . ." Miaah whispered in cantations. "Garuda!" As the avatar appeared, a wind suddenly swept in, blasting the closing in officers off their feet and into the walls. Scwol, Byuu and Zig all stood in a triangle facing out.

"Raiden!" He called, instantly his wyvern began glowing. Byuu jabbed forward with his lance, catching two guards unaware and slicing their thigh muscles before his wyvern released a searing flame upon 4 more.

"Don't even try and restrain us." Zig growled as all the guards backed up nervously. As Chster took back his place beside his commander, Scwol ran over to Miaah, kicking a fallen guard out of the way as he did so.

"Miaah . . . are you alright?" He whispered worriedly as he examined her for injuries.

"Yes . . . I'm fine." She reassured him, then embraced him in a hug.

"Thank Altana . . ." The Paladin whispered, his knees weak with relief.

"Very well, we won't restrain you." Trion conceded. "But do not interfere."

"Like bloody hell I won't." Zig growled.

"If you attempt to do so, I will have my soldiers kill the Mithra first." Trion said as he signaled his guard. Immediately a dagger was drawn and put against Lilli's throat who squeaked in fear. Zig froze, then growled and swore under his breath.

"Fucking cowards . . ." He swore. Satisfied, Trion then turned back to Madon.

"Onto the battlefield, now." He ordered. Mabs glared as he was hauled to his feet, still woozy from the blow to his gut.

"Tell your soldiers to let my friends go now!" He snapped.

"Allow me to rephrase my command. Get onto the field now, or we torture your girlfriend." Mabs blinked in confusion, when all of a sudden there was a muffled scream of pain behind him. Whirling around, his eyes widened in shock.

"GIN!" He started forward, when a guard grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Hold on loverboy." He taunted. Mabs could only stared helplessly as a soldier dragged his dagger over Gin's arm, leaving a bloody line over her skin, her eyes were closed and her mouth was clenched, as if determined not to let out another sound. Mabs's eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth with determination.

"Fine! Just call off your sadistic guard!" He snapped spinning around to meet their gaze. Pieuje nodded, and the guard stopped. Mabs picked up his fallen sword, which had fell to the ground after he had tried to rescue his mother, and stepped onto the field. Still weak and weary from his battle with Gin, he mentally paced himself. "Now what the hell do you want?" He growled. Pieuje smiled. Suddenly Mabs found himself facing Curilla. Gulping, he looked her over, if she was his opponent, he was doomed. She was stronger, more experienced, had better armor, and overall, she was fresh while he was dead tired.

"What are you doing!" Cahaurme yelled. Trion smirked slightly.

"Begin!" He commanded, mimicking Zig who glared at him silently, vowing revenge for this.

"Don't even think about casting a healing spell either." Pieuje commented to the adventurers. Miaah made a face, it appeared she had been about to do just that.

". . . .ig" A sound suddenly called to his ear. He blinked in surprise, then remembered to his shock, the linkpearl he had placed as an earring. It was made such by the person who had given it to him, because this organization was fond of it's privacy, it was an honor to be even given one.

"Zig." The voice said more clearly this time. Zig, knowing he couldn't speak, lest he give it away, merely coughed into his hand. It was enough for the speaker.

"I see it has already progressed worse then I thought. You must do what you can to prevent the fight from reaching critical levels, the results will be dire." Zig's eyes widened, but he didn't question the speaker's knowledge. This organization was a spy-network. Of course they'd know about this event. He made a questioning sound from the back of his throat. The question was clear, what were they doing about it?

"I have sent help, they should arrive any moment, please try to hold out as best as you until they get there. They will know what to do." Zig made a satisfied noise, and the speaker stopped talking.

"Would you like a cough-drop Ziggeraut?" Trion asked annoyed. Zig simply contented himself with glaring at his former comrade. Back to the fight, Mabs gulped.

"I have to fight you?" He asked softly. Curilla nodded. "Till when?" He asked softly. Curilla scrutinized him for a moment, before calmly declaring;

"Until one of us dies." Mabs gulped. Setting himself in fighting position, he took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he flew at her, swinging his blade at her side, he anticipated a block, or perhaps a narrow dodge, but no, she evaded it easily, relocated herself behind him, and delivered a swift blow to his back with the flat of her blade sending him flying forward.

"Shape up Madon, or you won't last more the three minutes." Curilla snapped. Mabs rubbed the bruise on his back, then glanced at her, in fear.

'She's on an entirely different level then me, there's no way I can win! She's out of my league!' He panicked as she rushed him, her blade a whirl of silver. Immediately she lashed out with her sword, and Mabs yelled his agony as a deep cut suddenly appeared on his arm. It bled furiously and he nearly dropped his sword from the pain that rose up. Quickly gathering his thoughts together, he barely managed to block her next attack, but the blow left him weak from the mere force of it.

'I won't last another hit!' He thought with fear.

"Stop it! STOP IT!" Gin yelled, tears streaming down her face. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"MABS RUN!" Hal cried, before a boot slammed down on the back of his head, crushing his face into the dirt.

"MABS GET OUT OF HERE! SAVE YOURSELF! GET OUT!" Lilli cried, crying as well from fear and pain. Lazarus was still under the affects of the spell, Bagel was slipping in and out of consciousness while Opeth was still passed out. Mabs barely dodged a swing at his face, Curilla's blade whizzed by his head, clipping a few of his bangs as he did so.

"Are you telling me that's all you have?" Curilla taunted as Mabs gasped for breath.

'This is wrong . . . this has to be stopped, Altana help me please! What do I do!' Zig thought desperately. The goddess immediately answered one of her chosen.

_There is no more you can do, it is all up to her. They taunt her trigger, and soon, it will do it's job._

'Her trigger?' Zig thought confused. 'What do you mean her trigger?' He asked of his goddess, but she said no more. Suddenly Curilla lashed out with her foot, tripping Mabs onto his back, and as he tried to get up, a blade was suddenly at the tip of his neck, it brushed his skin, leaving a paper thin cut.

"Goodbye Madon." Curilla said softly, then raised her sword to strike. Several things happened at this.

"NO!" Cahaurme yelled.

"STOP IT!" Tya screamed.

"DON'T!" Zig cried. Byuu moved in, regardless of orders, intent on stopping her. Draish began casting a paralyze spell, Miaah started casting sleep on Curilla. But regardless of all that happened, not one of them made an affect.

Only the light did.

Just as it had with Celan, light suddenly exploded into the area, all originating from one source. Ginryu. The guards that had been holding her were blasted back several feet before colliding into the walls and slumping to the floor, unconscious. Opeth was revived, the pain that should have been in his head non-existent. The guards holding Lilli, Hal and Bagel were thrown back into the walls, much like Gin's guards had been. Lazarus awoke with a start and scrambled to his feet. Bagel's parents awoke and before any of the guards could do anything, they were 'Aeroga'ed out of the courtyard. Tya, Hal's father and Lillith's guards found themselves in the same position as their children's guard, and the guards surrounding the adventurers were all knocked unconscious. Trion and Pieuje glanced at each other with triumph. Immediately closing the space between the two, Trion made a way to Ginryu. Opeth immediately stepped in his path, glaring.

"Stay away from her you freak!" He yelled at him. Trion raised his hand to shove the boy aside, when a bolt of light struck the shoulder of his raised hand, immediately pain flared and he winced. Glancing at the source, Ginryu smiled and let her hand drop.

"What is it you desire?" She hissed. Trion smirked. About to reply with; and why should I answer that? His mouth opened, but then his eyes met hers, and he froze.

"To harness the power of the light." His mouth whispered. He found to his surprise, they had moved on their own practically. Ginryu laughed.

"The power of the light eliminates all threats in my presence." She informed them. "As such, you have been deemed a threat." And faster then anyone could react, Ginryu whipped her hand up and a ball of light hit Trion square in the stomach, blowing him back 5 feet before he landed on the grass, unconscious.

"And now . . . for you." Ginryu hissed looking at Curilla whose eyes widened. Curving her arm backwards, Ginryu suddenly thrust her arm forward, and a bolt of light shot at Curilla.

"PROTECT 3!" She yelled in an attempt to protect herself, the shield flared 5 feet in front of her, but the bolt of light smashed its way through, undeterred.

"SHELL 3!" Draish had yelled at the same time. The magical barrier appeared right in front of Curilla, but the light bolt shattered it like a rock to glass. The bolt of light hit her and she was thrown back into a wall. Coughing up blood, she could only glance up, helpless and drained of strength. Mabs and his friends had by now regained their strength, Mabs had been restored to his former state, the wound on his arm nothing but a mere memory, his fatigue had been washed away, and he had no cuts to speak of, then he realized, that neither did she. The cut on her arm had been healed.

". . . . Gin?" Lilli whispered. Lazarus was at a loss for words as he gazed upon the girl known as Ginryu surrounded by a white aura. Ginryu walked across the grass, and stopped to glance up at Zig. He gulped, but stood still.

"You do not run, though you know why I speak to you. Why." She demanded, it was not a question. Zig took a deep breath to steady his nerves, then spoke.

"Because anything you have to deal as punishment, I justly deserve for my participation in the heinous crime." He said calmly. She observed him for another moment, then smiled.

"So be it. I deem you to not be a threat." And she walked off, just like that, leaving Zig to release a breath, he hadn't known he had been holding.

"HOLY CRAP!" A voice suddenly yelled. All eyes turned towards the entrance where two cloaked figures stood.

"Did we come in on the middle of a siege or something!" The female demanded. The taller of the two observed the field, then paled in shock when he saw Ginryu.

"Shit, we're too late! Vinne, we need to revert her!" Rom yelled. The Mithra blinked, then swore.

"Great." She moaned and they both started forward, only to screech to a stop when more guards appeared.

"Oh my god! Don't you people give up!" Lilli demanded. Vinne smirked.

"Oh look. Cannon fodder." Rom grinned.

"Ready to give them hell?"

"When am I not?" Vin asked cheerfully. Immediately Rom drew his sword and stood in front of her as the mass of soldiers charged. Vin began to chant a spell. Rom easily fended off the incoming troops with his shield and sword. Swinging his sword in an arc, he cried;

"SHINING BLADE!" Several guards went down, leaving the other 10 to glance at each other uneasily. Time for them to think however, just ended.

"FIRAGA 2!"

Char black, would not even do it justice.

Sheathing his sword, Rom and Vin dodged over the crumpled guards and ran up to Ginryu who regarded them calmly. While this was happening, Zig took this rare opportunity to do something. If what he thought was right, then they would need help soon, very soon. Grabbing a necklace from beneath his shirt he immediately began speaking into it.

"All linkshell users, respond, I repeat respond. This is Commander Ziggeraut, all those online respond." He said, and the one thing to note here was, Zig usually was as non-strict about protocol when it came to names as his soldiers, and never hesitated to say 'hey' or 'yo' as a greeting on the LS. The only time he resorted to titles, was when he needed help, or it was a serious matter. Immediately there came a flurry of responses. Chster and Byuu heard the call, and paid close attention.

"Laiata present sir. I'll have you know you're ruining my bath . . ." She muttered silently as an afterthought.

"Can it Lai, this is important. Avadon reporting in sir."

"Comradekage ready to go sir."

"Magetsu online sir."

"Vexed present sir."

"Cemeille here sir."

"Tammyxx accounted for."

"Kaifu online."

"You've got Koto." Zig's eyes frowned in surprise, as did Chster's and Byuu's.

"Where are all the generals? Amand, Kiary, Angel . . . where the hell are they?" Chster demanded.

"They're all out looking for you sir." Vexed said surprised. "They haven't found you yet?"

"Obviously." Chster grumbled.

"Yes well, Angel and Kiary were extremely distraught, they said they had important information for the Commander, but would not divulge any of it to us. They also said that they had to turn of their linkshells in case of a slip up and information leakage." Magetsu explained. Zig groaned, they didn't have time for this.

"Whatever." Zig suddenly broke in. "Laiata, you take head, I want you to round up all soldiers in the area, regardless if they are on vacation leave or not, this is serious. Have them gather at the Chateau, if any guards attempt to deter you, move past them."

"Sir!" Tammy demanded shocked. "That's breach of political treaties! If we do that we could lose our alliance with-!"

"I know Tammy, I know." Zig interrupted her sighing. "But this is retaliation, I repeat, I am not making the first move, this is retaliation." Utter silence took the shell, before Laiata drew a breath, and spoke.

"Who did they attack?"

"What?" Came the disbelieving voices of the others, Laiata had clearly realized that the royal family had broken the treaty by injuring someone.

"Puku, Maru, Tya, Alayna, Draish, Scwol, Chster, Byuu, and myself. That's adventurers alone." Zig replied calmly. Chster immediately groaned as did Byuu, they shared a glance.

"He had to add himself didn't he. That's not going to end well." Byuu moaned. Instantly there was an uproar.

"THEY ATTACKED YOU?" Cemeille demanded furiously.

"Well- they tried to! Scwol and-!" Zig began nervously, shocked at her outburst.

"OH THOSE BASTARDS ARE GOING DOWN!" Avadon snarled.

"Hold on, I'm going to get my poison dagger, so that when I cut them I can watch them writhe in agony." Com growled.

"We'll assemble as many as we can and be there as fast as possible, how long to do you estimate you can withstand them?" Laiata asked quietly, her voice seething with barely restrained fury. All of them felt the same, someone had _dared_ to attack their commander, and there would be hell to pay. Zig sweatdropped and glanced as Vin charred the soldiers to crisps.

"Uh, I give it 15 minutes, tops."

"Done." And suddenly there was silence. Zig let the necklace dropped and proceeded to draw his daggers as Vinne and Rominace paused to look at him.

"Ziggeraut." Rom said nodding his head in acknowledgment.

"Commander." Vin copied the motion smiling slightly.

"Vinne, and Rominace. Glad to have you here." He said nodding to each one.

"Well then, to business." Rom commented and they both headed towards Ginryu.

"So we have to get her back to normal?" Vin whispered to Rom who nodded.

"You heard Past, we have to keep her out of this form as much as possible, the more time she spends in it, the more time it hurls us to the apocalypse." Rom replied softly. Vin shook her head.

"I don't understand how though . . . she's just a child!" She hissed.

"Yes, well this 'child' took out thousands upon millions of beastmen." He replied calmly.

"Point taken." And then they reached her. Ginryu glanced at them coolly. But before one of them could speak . . .

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Mabs yelled. Instantly he stood in front of Gin, sword drawn, looking ready to fight. Both adventurers blinked in surprise at the young Elvaan, who was suddenly joined by 5 more.

"You want to get to her, you'll have to get through us." Lazarus snarled. Ginryu blinked, then smiled softly at them.

"Thank you." She whispered. Cahaurme was in the midst of holding his wife, and they both glanced fearfully at their daughter.

"What's wrong with her?" Lillith whispered.

"I don't know, but I'm worried for her." Cahaurme replied softly. "All we can do now, it watch. And wait." Pieuje was steadily recovering from what the light had done to him, and unfortunately for the others, he had summoned more guards.

(AN: Yes I am aware that it seems like he has a never-ending supply of guards.)

"Goddamn, well this could be an issue." Vin commented seeing the miniature army of troops assembled before her.

"What's the issue?" Zig asked coming up to stand beside them.

"I have no issues protecting myself, neither does Rom, neither do you and your guys, it's the kids and non-combatants I'm concerned about."

"Don't worry about us." Lazarus suddenly interrupted, they all looked at the Elvaan whose ice cold eyes were glaring down the soldiers.

"We were taken by surprise before, they won't get us again so easily this time."

"And we will be here to help." Cahaurme declared calmly as he came to stand by them, he had taken a sword from one of the fallen guards and now held it firmly in his grasp. Lillith stood by him, looking just as determined, as were the rest of the parents. Pieuje was amused.

"Stop playing Cahaurme, you swore an oath of loyalty to me, you wouldn't break it, you're too honorable for that." Cahaurme simply glared at him.

"Yes I swore an oath, but as part of the oath I swore fealty so long as you never harmed me or my family, and beyond all doubt, you have." Cahaurme hissed venomously. While this exchange was occurring, Draish kneeled down next to Curilla who was still badly wounded, her armor could have been paper for all the good it did.

"Hold still." Draish ordered here as he started casting a cure spell.

"W-why . . .? I betrayed you Draish . . ." She coughed. "I deserve everything I got." Draish shook his head.

"You were following orders, I can understand why you did what you did." Draish murmured. "Cure 4!" White light spiraled around Curilla as life seeped back into her skin. She coughed again, but her voice was stronger.

"I'm sorry." Curilla whispered, her voice filled with resignation, she was indeed truly sorry.

"Tell it to Madon." Draish said without hesitation as he cast another cure 4. There was a pause in his voice, before he looked at her straight in the eye.

"Curilla-"

"Don't." Curilla broke in. "You know I can't." She continued softly as she struggled to get to her feet.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask!" Draish growled.

"I do. You were going to suggest I leave Prince Pieuje's services and work for Commander Ziggeraut. I can't Draish. Lord Pieuje saved my life, I swore a life's time of servitude to him."

"Following him will get you killed Curilla!" Draish swore angrily. Curilla glanced at him, and simply smiled.

"Thank you Draish, the adventurers don't know how lucky they are to have someone like you." She hugged him, then walked onto the field, and stood behind Pieuje.

"Ah, good to see you up on your feet Curilla." He commented.

"Glad to be so sir. Sorry for my absence."

"No matter."

"Sir," Cahaurme began. "you _must_ stop this! Think of the hostilities you've created already! If you continue to attack the adventurers- their very LEADER! You know that the Adventurers Army has several ties with Bastok, Jeuno, Tavnazian and Windurst, not to mention alliances with all of the other nations! As their allies, the other nations would be forced to take action and declare war on Sandoria! I have national pride Pieuje, but even I know that Sandoria stands no chance against 5 allied forces!" The knight cried in futile, Pieuje simply laughed and shook his head.

"Declare war?" The prince asked incredulously, and Byuu had a sinking feeling something bad was about to happen. "Cahaurme, then _knew_." He said still chuckling.

Dead silence.

Zig was the first to break it, his face clenched with anger as he gripped his daggers fiercely.

"What do you mean they knew?" He demanded, his voice seething with anger. Pieuje laughed again.

"Via teleportation and linkshells, the heading powers of both Bastok and Windurst as well as Trion and I, sent messages and communicated. We took the original plan, and altered it to our specifications, the plan that was executed before you today. Jeuno officials knew of course, but wanted nothing to do with the plan, however, they did not do anything to stop it either. And Tavnazian? We'd be fools to tell them, since it is overrun with Adventurers, and the people would be infuriated if they knew someone was betraying their precious leader." The Elvaan explained ruthlessly. "If you want proof, here." He tossed three scrolls at them, all of which Byuu caught, opening the first, his eyes quickly moved over the lines, and his skin went gray.

"_As the leader of Bastok, I hereby declare that the plan to attack one of the girl's friends in hopes of activating this power, to capture it and use it for our own use, is approved_." He voiced sourly. "It has an official seal." He dropped that scroll and opened the next, this time his eyes turned sad, as he spoke again.

"_As the leading party of Windurst, we declare that the plan Prince Pieuje and Prince Trion d'Oraguille have created is agreed upon. It is also agreed that we are not to inform Tavnazian or the leader of the Adventurers' army, Ziggeraut Doransevay, sighed the consul of Windurst._ It has an official seal." That scroll was quickly dropped as well and Byuu, after a pause, opened the last one. He speedily read it, then closed his eyes with a broken faith.

"_The council of Jeuno has no wish to partake of this plan, but you are free to proceed as you wish, we will not intervene by informing any of the Adventurers, but we will not aid you either. We hope what you have decided to act upon, will be shined with the light of our goddess and fortune. Signed the leading party of Jeuno._ An official signature from all of the members of the council are present on this scroll." He whispered dropping the scroll disheartened.

"You . . ." Zig's voice shook with barely restrained anger, and it was a perilously close battle to not launch himself at the prince this instant and kill him with his bare hands. "You son of a . . ."

"I have heard, quite enough." A voice suddenly intervened. All eyes immediately refocused on the speaker, Ginryu. "You make me sick." She said icily, and the white aura around her body suddenly flared back into life. Rom gaped in shock, before regaining composure and nodding to Vin who nodded back. Gin laughed mercilessly and grinned sadistically. "I believe it is time you died." She suddenly raised her hand in a move to attack, and Zig could suddenly swear time had slowed yet again. As Gin raised her hand, a sphere of light appeared in it, and several things occurred. Curilla moved forward drawing her sword, in hopes of protecting her prince, the surrounding guards immediately tried to stop her by moving in, Zig immediately tried to jump out of the path of fire, Byuu had shoved Chster out of the path, as Vin and Rom suddenly dove in. Appearing behind her with inhuman speed, Rom gave a quick chop to the neck, and Gin suddenly pitched forward, unconscious.

"HEY!" Mabs and Lazarus yelled moving forward, but Vin had already caught her.

"Don't argue, fight!" She yelled drawing her staff as Rom followed suit in drawing his own weapon, and suddenly guards that had been knocked out by Gin's power, awoke. Though many of them ached and were sore all over, all of them drew their weapons and resumed their positions, adding strength to the already great number of guards.

In summary, it was 60 guards roughly, against less then 10 adventurers, a knight, and a few odd non-combatants with 7 children, one of them knocked out.

Doomed didn't even describe it.

"Now it's time to surrender." Pieuje said calmly. "Hand over the girl, and I'll overlook this treason." Curilla at this point heard a groaning behind her, and glancing over her shoulder, her eyes widened and she immediately left her post without a second thought. Kneeling down beside the slowly awakening Trion, she supported him gently, her face full of worry.

"Your highness?" She asked softly, Trion looked at her surprised. Blinking his eyes as they watered rapidly from pain, he brought a hand to his aching temple.

"I'm . . . I'm fine." He muttered. Getting back to the conversation between Pieuje and Zig . . .

"I have one thing to say to you Pieuje." Zig said calmly. "Fuck you." Pieuje sighed.

"Very well, it is time for you to say goodbye Zig, I'll see to it that someone loyal to me becomes your replacement, as for you Cahaurme, I am severely disappointed in your choices." He shrugged slightly, then nodded.

"Kill them."

"Over my dead body!" A voice suddenly yelled. All eyes turned to the staircase, and Miaah suddenly grinned, Draish wanted to jump for joy, but it was Zig who called the name.

"Laiata!" The Elvaan female smiled, and she had with her no less then 20 adventurers, all looking severely pissed.

"Prince Pieuje d'Oraguille and Prince Trion d'Oraguille!" She called. "In retaliation for this unprecedented assault upon the leader of the Adventurers forces, we hereby do so declare that you are in violation of the Treaty of Altana and order you to surrender immediately, or else we will have no choice but to bare arms to your soldiers." She cried in a formal voice, her gaze steely cold. "Furthermore, you are in danger of destroying the Treaty of Nations, the pact that binds the lands of Vana'diel together in unity as one!" She paused for a moment to let that sink in. "So in basic summary," She finally continued. "surrender or we kick your asses!"

"With 20 measly reinforcements?" Pieuje scoffed. "There are well over 150 more knights within this vicinity, do you honestly think you can take them all down with less then 30 combatants?" It was here that snickering broke out among the adventurers behind Laiata, as she herself smiled.

"Prince Pieuje, I think it would be in your interest to inform you, that the remainder of your forces who are not in this clearing, are . . . well . . ." She smirked slyly. "Out of action for the moment. Go ahead and try to contact them." Pieuje glowered, then snapped his fingers.

"Curilla! Get me Captain Valga." Curilla nodded and pulled out a linkpearl.

"Calling Captain Valga." Curilla called into the pearl, there was a moment's silence before the knight tried again. "Captain Valga you are being summoned, respond. Captain Valga!" Pieuje frowned at the lack of response and glared at Laiata.

"You idiotic child, what have you done?" He demanded. Laiata hid a grin behind her hand.

"It isn't quite what _I've_ done, more or less, it is what _we_ did." She said with a wave to the forces behind her. "Us and the other 79 Adventurers outside." She finished blithely with a smirk. Zig whistled.

"How the heck did you get so many?"

"Let's just say . . ." Kaifu, a Hume who stood behind Lai commented. "A lot of Adventurers were . . . upset with the attack on you." He said cheerfully.

"Bloody homicidal more like it." Kotosumex, another Hume commented. "Goddamn Eashie . . . damned near killed me when she firaga 2'ed some guards behind me . . ." He hissed to an Elvaan beside him who nodded wearily.

"I know, Abbia nearly did me in with her shock spell." He groaned, but by this point Pieuje had just pretty much reached his breaking point. His anger became solely directed at Laiata, for ruining (as he surmised) his plan.

"You stupid bitch! Kill her!" He yelled furiously. The guards were about to agree, when they all felt it, a large wave of animosity that froze them in their spots.

"You . . ." Vexed, who stood behind Laiata began.

"Did . . ." Kaifu continued.

"SO not-" Cemeille added before Zig cut her off.

"JUST CALL HER THAT!" His roar was a furious bellow that would have put a Viking to shame. The adventurers present all felt the same way, Laiata was just as much of a heroic figure to them as Zig, and insulting either one of the Elvaans was a deadly mistake. Personally, Laiata couldn't see what the problem was, but that didn't stop the others from drawing their weapons in one unanimous move.

"Last chance Pieuje, surrender!" Byuu snarled, and he was actually hoping the prince would say no so that they could kill him. When Pieuje gave no reply, Zig smiled sadistically and started forward, both daggers drawn to cut flesh, but it was then that a voice intervened.

_STOP!_

The cry of despair echoed through the courtyard, and all living beings, whether they were Sandorian forces or Adventurers', stopped and glanced in the sky in absolute shock, it was a voice of sorrow, of agony.

_Please stop! If you continue this fight, a great calamity will befall the lands of Vana'diel!_

Pieuje whirled around, trying to find the source of this voice, though his voice quivered with surprise and fear when he spoke.

"What the hell is this?" He demanded. Zig glared angrily at the prince, a low growl originating from the back of his throat at Pieuje's impudence.

"Do not speak so rudely to our goddess! Surely even you possess more sense than that!" Pieuje blinked at him with shock, but Zig was already ignoring him, glancing at the sky the Elvaan spoke;

"What would you have us do then! They have violated our trust, betrayed us to the realm of the dead, why shouldn't we be angry with them?" He asked in a clear voice.

_. . . I cannot tell you why. Please, do not fight, do not quarrel amongst yourselves, for it is exactly what they want. Protect her, she is all that stands between you- all that stands between Vana'diel even! And the rebirth of the crystal war._

Immediately all eyes turned on the unconscious Gin, her prone form was held by Rom who blinked in surprise. Zig's eyes, which were as wide as saucers, blinked, before he closed them slowly, his face one of resignation. He was still for a moment, until he reopened his eyes and nodded.

"I understand, and I obey my goddess." He proclaimed. There was no reply to his voice, but only because there was no need for one. Zig then turned to his forces and nodded, Laiata hesitated, before she sighed and nodded, with a salute, she herself turned around and started walking off as the Adventurers parted to make way for her.

"All forces withdraw!" She called. As everyone but Sandorian soldiers started leaving, Zig took a deep breath, before sheathing his daggers in a swift motion. None of the guards, moved, neither did Trion, Pieuje or Curilla, all were too stunned by hearing their goddess speak. Zig turned to them, his eyes narrowed into hateful slits, and perhaps for the first time, Pieuje and Trion were mortally afraid of him, they were scared of Ziggeraut and the animosity he projected.

"Pay attention swine!" He bellowed, snapping them out of their fearful trance. Pulling out his linkshell, the actual shell, he activated it, before standing straight and beginning a declaration, that would alter the lands of Vana'diel. Forever.

"I am Ziggeraut Doransevay! Leader of the Adventurers' forces, successor to Artemis Lukita! And in my name, I hereby declare that the Treaty of Nations, the pact that binds our people and lands as one, is broken!" Cahaurme, Lillith, and the children who were all in the midst of leaving, had not quite made it out the door when they heard this, and they all turned their heads to stare at Zig in shock at his declaration.

"As of this point the Adventurers army no longer holds an alliance with the nations Bastok, Windurst or Sandoria! All ties we have with the three countries named are hereby severed, all services and military agreements we have with any of the nations have been voided! We have been betrayed, tricked and deceived by the leading powers of all three nations, and as such we can no longer trust them! Furthermore, the Treaty of Altana which states that no power or force is to attack another for unprecedented reasons has been violated, clearly stating that the peace we have worked so hard for, has been broken!"

* * *

A stunned silence fell over the room. Faerune, an Elvaan soldier, who had been in the middle of delivering papers to the council of Windurst on orders had heard the announcement, and his leader's voice had carried across the entire room as the speech had been made from his linkpearl, but instead of being upset that his leader had severed the ties with the nation, his eyes turned dead cold. The Elvaan whirled furiously at the Taru and Mithra who stood in the room, some looked shocked, some looked guilty, some were enraged, and some looked just plain out confused. Regardless, Fae glared at them all and hissed venomously like a snake. Then he flung the papers at one particularly guilty looking Taru, before stomping out of there. Grabbing his pearl, he spoke into it.

"I hear, and I obey. Long live Commander Ziggeraut!"

* * *

Risx, a Hume who had been doing a task for the governing forces of Bastok had been in the middle of delivering his finished report when his linkpearl had blared into life, and emitted a voice that carried through the room and throughout the building. The minute he heard what his leader had said, he glared at the governor of Bastok who was sweating nervously and profusely. He suddenly spat on the ground in front of the Hume, before whirling around and stomping out the door, slamming it shut behind him so hard that it left a crack in the wood. Humes stared as he stormed past while grabbing his linkpearl from beneath his tunic. Turning it on, he called into it with a calm and firm voice;

"I hear and I obey. Long live Commander Ziggeraut!"

* * *

Calvin, a tiny Taru left the office with a vicious, homicidal gleam in his eye. Through his pearl he had heard what the officials had done to his leader and the army itself, and it didn't matter that Jeuno wasn't included in the severing of ties, but the linkpearl had been buzzing for the last 30 minutes that Jeuno had known all about the plan, and had done nothing to intervene. He wasn't a happy Taru. In fact, he was downright pissed, and the only thing that had stopped him from blowing that office in Jeuno to bits was his slowly dying self control. Though the shocked looks on the official's faces when he had left in the middle of informing them of a new plot by the Beastmen had been priceless. Everything was void now, they didn't need Adventurers' information. He grabbed his pearl and as he caught up to what the others were saying, he smiled satisfied.

"I hear and I obey." He cried. "Long live the Adventurers!"

* * *

Zig, finally turned his attention back to the two Elvaan princes before him, and snarled.

"As of now you no longer have our services, our military force, our spy-network, NOTHING. You are free to try and exile us from your cities, but just think how well that will go over, nearly 1 member out of every family is an adventurer. Your shops in the city rely on us to get their goods, transportation of these goods depends solely on our ability to keep the Beastmen under control and away from your caravans, you don't have enough troops to keep your cities _and_ travelers safe, and how many people will be eager to sign up for your armies if you banish us?" He asked cruelly, a vindictive smile on his face as he watched their faces slowly dawn with realization. "We don't need your cities to live, we have Tavnazian, Norg, Kazham, Selbina and Mhaura, and we can offer them much more then you can since they're too far out and your soldiers can't keep traveling that far. Keep that in mind when you decide how to retaliate." And with that final word, he spun on his heel and walked out of the courtyard, with a stern face, but a satisfied gleam in his eyes. He had made it up the stairs and was heading out the hallway when he passed Cahaurme and Lillith, pausing for a moment, he then heaved a sigh, turned to the knight and his wife and kneeled before them.

"Please forgive the wrongs I have brought upon you and your daughter. I should never have agreed to even the original version of the plan." He murmured in apology. Cahaurme blinked at the humbled Elvaan before him, and suddenly all hostile feelings he had held against the younger warrior vanished. Placing a hand on his shoulder, Cahaurme smiled softly. Zig looked up in surprise and their eyes met for a brief moment of understanding, until Cahaurme nodded.

"It was not your doing, I know of nothing to forgive you for." He whispered in reply. Zig nodded.

"You have my gratitude for your words." He replied solemnly, standing, he gently took Lillith's hand, and brushed his lips against it as an informal apology, she too gave him a weary smile, and with a final nod to them, he took his leave. Cahaurme watched him go, and although he was tired and sick of politics by this point, he couldn't help but feel hope that Zig would bring forth a new generation of respectable rulers. Mabs, Lazarus, Lilli, Opeth, Hal and Bagel all watched Zig leave as well, their gazes full of respect and hope. After a long pause, Cahaurme finally looked at Prince Pieuje, his face set with determination as he walked back onto the grass drawing his sword. Curilla was about to move forward, her hand already pulling at the hilt of her sword, when an arm held her back.

"Don't, I don't believe he'll attack him." Draish whispered. Curilla nearly squeaked with surprise as she glanced at her cousin. He had moved to her side without her even knowing, and not even Trion had sensed him standing at so close range. Stopping a few feet away from Pieuje, the two Elvaans held a stare of animosity, before Cahaurme broke it by throwing his sword down onto the ground at Pieuje's feet. Pieuje glanced at in surprise.

"I resign, as of this day forth I am no longer in your service and I am no longer a Temple Knight." He said in a quiet voice, then turned and walked away. When he reached his wife, he searched her face for disapproval at what he had done, but she simply smiled at him, her eyes understanding and she stepped forward to hug him gently while whispering into his ear.

"You did the right thing sweet." She whispered softly, then stepped back smiling proudly at him, she had known how proud he was to be a Temple Knight, and to throw it away because his prince had harmed a child not even of their blood, only showed how much he truly cared for his family. Cahaurme smiled tiredly, and wrapping his arms around Lillith's shoulders, the two left without speaking another word to each other, or to their princes. Mabs and his friends all glanced at Pieuje who stared at the sword which lay at his feet quietly, then Mabs shook his head and spoke aloud.

"I hope you learned your lesson from this." Pieuje glanced up at Mabs's words in surprise and confusion, it was clear he had no clue what the young Elvaan was talking about. Lilli sighed exasperated at this and muttered something about stupid royal pains in the asses.

"You don't get it do you? What a dummy!" She snapped at him, hands on her hips as her ears twitched with agitation. Lazarus snorted as they all turned and started walking out, before they were out of earshot however, they all cried out at the same time, in one unified voice;

"Don't deceive your allies."

* * *

"Zig?" Laiata voiced when her Commander stepped out of the Chateau looking tired, weary and defeated somehow. He glanced up, and flashed her a tired smile.

"Hey Lai, listen, thanks for the backup, I don't think we would have lasted if you hadn't shown up."

"Just doing my duty sir." She responded immediately. "Are you okay? You sound . . . down." Zig glanced at her, and let loose a snort.

"I've just . . . had a bad day, I'll be confessing for years just to get rid of all the sins I committed today." He murmured tiredly. "By the way, where are the other 79 adventurers you spoke of?" He asked looking around. Laiata suddenly blushed.

"Well . . . I kind of fibbed. There was only a total of 36 soldiers in the city at the time, a lot of ninjas, samurais and thieves, so I had them all knock out the guards from behind instead of a front on glorious battle Pieuje was imagining. There were a couple of mages . . . but we had them wait outside because they were too spell happy." She said, motioning to some slightly crisped edges of her hair disdainfully. Zig laughed, and it sounded like it was bordering hysteria. The female Elvaan regarded him worriedly.

"Zig . . ." She began and her commander looked at her. "I just . . . I want you to know . . . that, well . . . that I'm-"

"COMMANDER!" A panicked voice intervened and both Elvaans snapped their gazes in front of them, they had been in the midst of crossing the parade grounds when all of a sudden the Adventurers' lost generals came running up to them. Zig immediately hastened his pace, leaving Laiata behind to see what was the matter and forgetting about what she was saying. The female Elvaan sighed wearily and whispered the last bit of her sentence.

"Here for you . . ."

"Guys? What's going on-?" He barely finished his sentence as Kiary launched herself at him and started sobbing into his shirt, her body shuddering with each wracking wail. Behind her stood a grim looking Amand, Angel and Kierra. Chster and Byuu was with them as well, but both looked completely bewildered compared to the other generals who all looked like they were withholding the urge to completely break down and start crying. Draish, Scwol and Miaah who had finally exited the Chateau came up behind the rear with Laiata, all who looked surprised at the broken hearted looking generals.

"What's wrong?" Zig asked urgently, already picturing the worst. Chster shook his head.

"I have no clue, me and Byuu ran into these guys outside the auction house and they said they needed to find you right away, so I brought them here. When I asked why, they simply said they had to tell you first." Zig blinked, then turned to his comrades worriedly. There was a sound of scuffling and suddenly Avadon, Vexed, Magetsu, ComradeKage and Cemeille appeared to the side of the group, they had come from Workman's way. Having spotted the defeated looking adventurers, Cemeille was already by her general's side worriedly, her face steeped in concern for him.

"Amand? What's wrong?" Amand glanced at her with watery eyes, cleared his throat and tried to speak, but all that came out was a hoarse croak and he suddenly fell to his knees, and his hands formed fists which slammed into the ground as tears leaked from his eyes, he let out a despaired and angry cry like a soul seeking vengeance. Zig who was still holding the sobbing Kiary could do little to help him, but Chster immediately moved in.

"Amand? Dammit man, what's wrong with you!" He asked panicked. Amand tried again to speak, but nothing came out and he simply kneeled there, head bowed and crying. Kierra had averted his gaze away from the others, he wasn't crying yet, but everyone could see he was perilously close and it looked as if the Hume even tried to speak he would break out into wracking sobs. Finally Angelsheart stepped forward, tears streaming down her cheeks as she struggled to keep a calm face.

"It's . . ." She tried when a sob broke out, she took a few minutes to regain composure to try again and Zig made no move to interrupt, because at this point she was fairing better than any of his other generals. "The S-ShadowRiders . . ." She got out. Zig blinked. The Adventurers army was split into separate factions, each with a distinct leader and roughly 100 soldiers to each faction. One of the purposes of these factions was to recruit people into the adventurers army. But they were mainly squads, battalions, the way the commander of the adventurers divided his great number of forces. As such, the leaders of the battalions were to distribute a linkpearl to any new recruits that Zig had control over to them, and it was also the duty of the leader to name his battalion. The ShadowRiders were such a group, it had been responsible for recruiting many of the highly ranked leaders in the army today, ruled over by Artemis and his second in command Bale, it had been the battalion that had recruited all of them. It had invited Kiary, Chster, Avadon, Amand, Cemeille, Angel, Magetsu, Kierra, Byuu, Vexed and most importantly of all, Zig. Its leader, Artemis had also been the former Adventurers' commander, until he had passed the role to Zig whom he thought could fill the position better.

"What about them? Angel what happened?" Zig asked, his face outlining the fear that filled his veins.

"T-their position. . ." She tried and bit her lip to keep the sobs at bay and Byuu blinked.

"What of it? They were stationed in Tavnazian." At this Angel broke out crying and buried her head into her hands.

"They're gone! Tavnazian was wiped out by the Beastmen Zig! Artemis is dead!" She wailed.

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI, much as I wish to. I own all players belong solely to those who created them. Meaning I have some but I'm not getting into that.

Author's notes: Okay, several things to say. One, I am aware I did some severe Sandorian bashing here, and I only did it because it worked for the plot. But NO Sandy is not that horrible, evil and mean, though I admit some of the NPCs can be real jerks. XP

Second, this chapter is dedicated to Angel who quit the game, sorry to make you seem like a broken figure in this chapter, but you get cooler parts later on.

Third, you know Zig's speech? The one where he mouths off the princes and makes those declarations? Yeah, that's what inspired this chapter, I have been wanting to write that forever. :D

Fourth, as you may have noticed this is quite clearly connected to the intro of FFXI, yes, this is around the time of when that cute little boy and his sister were in Tavnazian and everybody was killed but him. The story revolves around it, and if you see some issues with the timeline, please note I am but a lowly rank 4, so I don't have them spiffy details yet.

Fifth, there is only one more chapter to go in this quartet. Yes, I have decided this story will be a quartet series. Those of my LS who are not introduced in the first story, I guarantee that those whom I said will be in the story will be introduced in the first few chapters of the second one, which I am working on right after.

Sixth, (yes I have a lot of notes) I am aware I left quite a bit of loose ends, such as where our heroine is, where Rom and Vin vanished off to, what happened to all the adventurers who helped, what Rom and Sat's story is, so on so forth, these will all be explained in either the next chapter or (in the case of Rom and Sat) will be explained in the next story or stories to come.

And finally (seventh), I need help for a decision on the titles, if you have a vote on one of the titles feel free to put it in your review, please note I might not actually follow the poll, but I'd like a little help deciding anyway. :)

The options are;

A past of the future

Memories of the past

Necronia

Point of origin

Welcome home

Very last note, yeah I lied, just a simple rant, not important.

15 WHOLE FREAKEN PAGES! Dang my wrist hurts. /

Lol, I typed for like 2 hours straight. XD How I slave for you people. :D


	8. Reborn

**Thefrogkiller** Sorry I haven't reviewed your last . . . 3 chapters? XD I kind of got occupied and haven't got the chance, but I swear to thee I will! Lol. And I shall dedicate my chapters to whomever I want to. Mainly it's also because you're pretty much the only one reading this anymore.

Chapter 8

_"Here are the files sir." A quiet and polite voice commented as a pale and slender hand set a folder stacked with papers on the inside down onto a neatly polished table. The speaker was a young Elvaan male, who in all honestly looked extremely nervous. The Hume who sat at the table paused in his writing to glance up. Smiling at the young adventurer he nodded courteously to the other individual._

"_Thank you." He commented politely before stretching and giving a soft groan. When the Elvaan looked at him in concern, the Hume grinned slightly. "Do not concern yourself, it's just sitting for hours in this armor that is agony. Accursed second in command of mine is so convinced that an arrow will come flying through the window and kill me if I'm not wearing it." He said lightheartedly. The Elvaan gave a soft appreciative laugh and the Hume smiled again. "Dismissed." And he went back to writing away with a Yagudo feather quill. Two minutes later the Hume was forced to look up again when he realized the Elvaan had still not left his office._

"_. . . is there something you need?" He asked teasingly. The Elvaan flushed and cleared his throat._

"_. . . uhm. . . sir? If I may be so bold as to ask a question . . ." The Paladin Hume smiled encouragingly._

"_You know you are free to speak your mind around me Ziggeraut. What is it?" Zig blinked hesitantly, than sighed and rubbed the back of his head nervously while averting his gaze slightly._

"_Well . . . sir, is it at all possible to . . . to . . ." He suddenly took a deep breath and stood straighter. "Would it be possible to accompany you to the Tavnazian stronghold Commander Artemis?" He asked trying to sound confident, though inwardly he was praying. Artemis hid a smile behind his hand, though the corners of his eyes crinkled with mirth at the young adventurer's obvious shy personality. When he finally got control of himself, he let his hand drop to the desk and nodded with a cheerful smile. _

"_Certainly, it would be good for you to see more of the land we protect. I will make the arrangements with Wiicloud right away." Zig blinked in surprise, then grinned._

"_Thank you commander!"_

_

* * *

_

"_They're gone! Tavnazian was wiped out by the Beastmen Zig! Artemis is dead!"_ Angelsheart wailed. Time once again, slowed to a near unbearable pace and Zig could swear he heard in the distance the sound of something shattering. He vaguely realized, it must have been his world, for his mind had gone empty in attempt to absorb this new bout of information. He could almost see the glass shards of reality falling around him, each piece striking against his skin leaving an imaginary wound of agony. His world was breaking. All faces in the clearing, save for the generals suddenly turned to shock, horror, or disbelief. Zig's was a mixture of all three as he tried desperately to comprehend this new turn of events. Although the silence created by Angel last for what seemed an eternity to Zig, it was eventually broken.

"T-t-that's impossible!" Scwol cried, his face in shock as he took one step forward. "There is no way Tavnazian could fall, it held three of the official army's battalions! And 7 more battalions worth of local militia!" He desperately pleaded, trying to make the outcome impossible in his mind.

"Yeah, well it fell." Kierra finally spoke. He turned to face them with tears tracks streaming down his cheeks. His eyes were hollow and filled with an aching misery, anyone could see his heart was breaking. "Don't you get it Scwol?" The Hume continued heavily. "They're all dead. Lageato, Bowmen, Onidrushka, Muramasa, Art-"

"SHUT UP!" Scwol shrieked angrily while drawing his sword. "You're lying! You fucking traitor!" Tears were starting to crawl down the Paladin's cheeks as his face became a mask of fury. His eyes had gone hard and his body tense, he seemed set into a mode of disbelief.

"Scwol!" Miaah cried shocked. "Scwol calm dow-!"

"You're fucking lying!" The Paladin cried, ignoring her. "I'll _kill_ you for saying things like that about him-!" Kierra scowled at the other Hume mockingly.

"What's wrong Scwol? Too weak to accept the truth?" He demanded, pain making both their tempers frail and personalities explosive. A dangerous combination.

"You're probably the spy you blasted Dragoon!" Scwol snarled. "Did you lead the Beastmen through a secret entry into Tavnazian so that they could be attacked from behind? Or is your plan to make us lose hope so that when a call comes for reinforcements, we'll see it as a trap or some mere form of trickery?"

"Scwol! Kierra!" Laiata tried in vain, trying to calm both of them down, but they both ignored her.

"How _dare_ you accuse me of betraying Artemis!"

"It's probably **true** isn't it you son of a bitch!"

"That is enough!" Miaah cried moving forward. Scwol however in his despair, acted rashly.

"BACK OFF MIAAH!" He snarled shoving her back and she landed with a yelp on her backside.

"**Scwol Karigami, control yourself!**" A voice suddenly yelled harshly, and there was a resounding slap as a hand struck the Hume across the face. Scwol stumbled back a step, his face in open shock as he glanced back at the one who had struck him.

"W-wha . . .?" Draish stared at him harshly, his arm still raised and his eyes were glittering with some unknown turmoil.

"Calm yourself." Draish hissed softly at the Paladin who seemed to be completely surprised by his friend's actions.

"B-but you heard him! He's lying! The son of a bitch is-!"

"If I have to slap you again, I will." Draish snarled softly. "Control yourself, reckless fury like that is what tears countries apart." There was a tense silence as the two glared at each other.

"Scwol . . . please." A soft voice broke in, Scwol turned to see Miaah, she hung onto his arm and her face was etched with worry. Scwol tensed, before bowing his head in shame.

"I just. . . . it can't be . . . he can't be . . ."

"Cem?" A voice suddenly broke in. All eyes reverted to Comradekage who was staring at the second in commander worriedly. "Cemeille!" Com cried again. The Elvaan female in question had gone stock still, her body tense and her gaze unwavering. Suddenly her eyes rolled back and she pitched forward.

"Shit!" Com swore and dove in to catch her. "Cemeille!" He called shaking her, then he swore again. "She's gone." He muttered sourly. Avadon had fallen to his knees in shock.

". . . how could this happen?" He murmured in disbelief, Zig dully registered that the second in commands of his generals seemed to be taking this rather well. Magetsu had seemingly ignored his own agony and was instead trying to comfort Angel, though his eyes showed a despair that tore his heart apart. Vexed was being held by Chster, who was in almost as much shock as she, but Chster had only known Artemis personally for 3 months, not like the 5 years the other's had.

"Zig?" Lai whispered softly, she hadn't been in the ShadowRiders at all . . . Laiata had been a RogueKnight, a battalion run by Merzer and his second in command Ambush. Trying to pull himself together, Zig attempted to take command of the situation.

'It's initial shock . . . that's all.' Zig tried to tell himself. 'In a few minutes I'll be fine and back to take control . . . it's not a big deal . . . people die . . . all the time.'

"B-Byuu." Zig finally managed to croak out. The stunned Elvaan turned hollowed eyes on him, his arms were wrapped around his body as if he were trying to bring some warmth back into his skin. "Send out a message, have all forces in the meeting points of all the cities." His voice sounded strangely distant, like it wasn't really him talking, just some automated machine. Byuu however, instead of obeying, suddenly tensed and his empty face became infuriated.

"Is that it?" He snarled. "You've just heard our former leader died and that's all you can say? Call a meeting?" Zig stared at him, his eyes strangely empty and he didn't say anything. Byuu's anger rose even further at this.

"What the FUCK is the matter with you? We have just lost over a quarter of our forces! We are facing a crisis here! We've just lost a whole shit load of morality too! Artemis is DEAD Zig! He and 4 others of our close friends are DEAD! This is a fucking apocalypse for us!"

"Exactly, anger will only lead to a greater crisis. We have to handle this situation as efficiently as possible." Zig replied dully, his voice was empty, there was no heart into it. And again he had the oddest feeling it wasn't really him talking. Byuu scowled, and Zig could suddenly swear he felt heat radiating off from the other Elvaan.

"Is this your idea of leading?" He hissed venomously. "Is this your idea of being a fucking commander!"

"If you don't like my methods, quit." Zig said emotionlessly.

Silence.

The tense feeling of the air was so constraining, the others found it hard to breath. Draish could have sworn time slowed as Byuu's face shifted from shock, to confusion, to anger again.

"Fuck you." Byuu snarled, then he took out his linkpearl and threw it at Zig who caught it before it smacked his face. "I resign. You're a fucking leader with no heart." And with that said, he stomped off. Laiata watched him go with shock.

"Byuu-!"

"Don't bother Laiata." Zig interrupted as he started off in the other direction. Laiata turned a surprised face to him.

"Zig?"

"We need to reassure the forces before rumors get out." The Commander continued, his voice dead. Chster nodded dumbly and they started to follow, only Lai was left in the end, looking forlorn. She stood there silently for a moment, before glancing up at the sky and sighing heavily.

'Oh goddess . . . what's happening?' She thought softly.

* * *

"Well this is peachy." Rominace grumbled, in his arms he held Ginryu's sleeping form.

"We need a place to hide, I don't want any of the knights seeing her." Vinne muttered sourly.

"I know that Vin." Rom sighed with a roll of his eyes.

"Well you're the navigator! Don't you have any idea of where we can go?" The Mithra pleaded. Rom hesitated, before sighing.

"The South end is no good, guards patrol there like bees around a hive, the North is not a welcome place, definitely too many guards because it's where the Chateau is, the Port is crawling with them like a ship with rats in case of hitchhikers, and to get a Mog House we need to talk to a guard . . ." Rom sighed. "That leaves only a resident's home." He muttered heavily. There was really only one place they could go. . . sweat rolled down the side of his face and he had paled slightly. Vin blinked at him.

"Rom?"

"Follow me." The Elvaan suddenly said and took off abruptly, weaving in and out between the alley ways.

"Ack! Hey!" Vin grumbled taking chase after him. Weaving in and out between the maze like backyards and pathways, the two hastily crossed a bridge before running down some stone steps, coming out into a courtyard, the two passed some civilians who looked at them surprised. Ignoring them, Rom took a turn into a deserted tunnel, before coming to an abrupt stop causing Vin to crash into his backside.

"OW! Cripes Rom, what did you stop like that for?" She grumbled gingerly rubbing her nose. Rom glanced at her and made a shushing sound, before taking a deep breath, readjusting his grip on Ginryu's form, he suddenly ran across the open street.

"What the heck!" The Mithra squeaked and chased after him. Stopping before a resident's home, he nodded to Vin.

"Knock on the door."

"What? Are you crazy? Do you even know these people?" She demanded. Rom stared straight ahead and sighed.

"Yes."

"Oh, well in that case." And she quickly banged on the door. When there was no response, she shifted nervously from foot to foot. They were out in open view and she didn't like it very much. Suddenly she banged on the door again cursing.

"Don't you people answer your door?" She grumbled, and as if there was someone laughing at her, the door suddenly opened and Vin, not realizing accidentally rapped on the resident's head before realizing her error.

"Eep! Sorry mister! I didn't kno- HEY!"

"What the hell do you want?" The Elvaan demanded sourly with a deadpan glance at Rom, whose cloak was currently hiding Ginryu's body.

"We need a place to hide, and quickly." Rom explained curtly. Satyr sneered at him.

"You have guts to ask to enter this place again. Can't your little friends help you?" He asked with a jerk of his head at Vin who scowled.

"No, we were sent alone. I can explain more but inside, we're too far out in the open." Rom replied quickly, his voice ushered as he glanced around.

"Tough, go find someplace else." Satyr said and started closing the door. Suddenly Rom shoved his foot forward, blocking the door from closing.

"We can't!" He suddenly snapped. "Her life depends on this right now!" He hissed moving his cloak back to reveal Ginryu's body. Satyr froze.

"Wait a fucking second-! That's-!"

"Yes, now let us inside before some Royal knight spots us!" He snarled. Satyr paused, then scowled and opened the door.

"Hurry up."

* * *

"Well that worked out wonderfully." Cane commented, he sat on the roof overlooking the courtyard. When he received no response he turned a critical eye to his two companions. "Not in the mood to chat I see." He proclaimed dully with a raised eyebrow and a half dreamy smile on his face. Celan glared at him hatefully, Cliff was doing the same.

"Just what the hell are you?" Celan hissed, her eyes untrusting. Cane's smile was bemused.

"And what do you mean by that?" He asked in a sleepy voice.

"We want to know what you are, because you sure as hell aren't Hume." Cliff snarled. Cane let out a snort of laughter.

"I believe the last time I checked, neither were you."

"We were before we were altered by the lord." Cliff snapped back. "You on the other hand . . ."

"Never were." Celan finished calmly. Cane sneered maliciously.

"Is there a point somewhere in here?" He asked quietly, and suddenly his eyes flashed with some dangerous gleam and the other two froze. They recognized that gleam anywhere. Smiling his satisfaction, Cane stood and brushed himself off. The second part of the plan had gone wonderfully, acting as an advisor, Cane had pushed the princes of Sandoria into going ahead with the betrayal of the Adventurers' leader, Ziggeraut. Now to initiate the third part.

"Are you going to assist me? Or will I have to force you by using more . . . uncouth methods?" He asked viciously with a glance back at them. They both glared hatefully at him, but started forward and he smiled again.

"Good."

* * *

Cahaurme did his best not to panic, he honestly did, but he was failing, and miserably. His daughter was nowhere to be found and he had just quit as a knight, mid-life crisis was not doing it justice.

"Lillith . . . return home." He said to his wife who blinked at him startled.

"What?"

"I said return home." Cahaurme repeated gently.

"But I-!"

"Yes, I know." He interrupted her calmly. "But Ginrie might have returned to the house and is waiting for us, I need you to wait there in case she is." Lillith glanced at him suspiciously for a moment, before sighing resignation.

"Alright, but I expect you to return home safely." She whispered, a bit surly. Then she straightened, planted a soft kiss on his cheek before smiling at him. "Good luck." And she was gone before Cahaurme could question her sudden public display of affection, his wife had never been one to like public displays, so he wondered what could have changed that. Shaking his head and sighing, he started off for South Sandoria.

* * *

"Anything?"

"No, no sign of her at the secret meeting spot."

"She's not at Helbort's or Rosel's."

"Wasn't hanging out at Regine's either."

"Couldn't find her at any of the guilds either."

"Could she have gone outside?"

"Doubtful, the guards are apparently on the lookout for her." Mabs sighed heavily.

"Where could Gin have gone?" He pondered softly into his linkpearl as he stood outside the Lion's pub.

"Maybe she's still in the chateau?" Lilli offered as she ran along the pathway to the Port.

"Can't be, those two people in cloaks took her and they left the chateau, I highly doubt they'd go back." Lazarus commented as he walked down Workman's way. Mabs bit his lower lip with frustration.

'Gin . . . where are you?'

* * *

'Time . . . what is 'time' to an Elvaan? We live for eons, time is but an irrelevant word to forms such as us, beings considered untouchable by the flow of that which is time. Death is merely but the next stage of life, most Elvaans realize this at an early age. Death may hurt, it may make an Elvaan suffer for the longest time, but eventually the Elvaan will get over it . . . they never said anything about how horrible the pain is.' Zig sat in a corner of the room, head lowered so that his bangs obscured his face and he sighed heavily, rubbing an aching temple. Chster had sent out an order via the linkshell that all adventurers were to gather in the meeting points of all the cities, for an important announcement. They had been told nothing else. Already rumors were afloat in the cities, each more ridiculous than the next. For example . . . Zig glanced up wearily as two adventurers passed by, chatting excitedly.

"I heard that Tavnazian was attacked by millions and billions of Fenrir clones! But that light . . . yea you know! The one that saved us, it came struck all the summoned avatars down, and the person who summoned them fled!"

"That's ridiculous!" The Hume retaliated. "I heard it was a horde of evil treants that came to the gates and sleeped everyone with their powder! But one whitemage didn't fall asleep so they did this weird thing, you know like that spell that was done at the battle. I think one of the generals called it a Benediction? Anyway, it woke everyone up and they all stepped on the evil monsters!"

"That's absurd!" Zig sighed and let his head drop again, that was one thing about all the rumors, they all had Tavnazian surviving in the end. Only his group of people and a select few outside the ring new the truth. Tavnazian was gone. Destroyed, visual confirmation had come a few hours ago from an overhead passing airship. Since then all air routes over Tavnazian had been suspended, fortunately only the pilot had been on the deck at the time the ship had flown over the ruins of the city. It seemed his soldiers were not in favor of believing the fact that the city had been lain to desolation.

"Sir . . ." A voice interrupted and he looked up to find Chster, his face bleak and empty as the Hume nodded. "It's time."

* * *

"We were sent by our replacement commander to assist your commander." Rom explained dully as he set Ginryu down onto a cot. Satyr glared.

"Replacement commander?" He repeated in a surly tone of voice that Vin just wanted to box his pointy ears in for.

"Our current commander was out on the field doing reconnaissance missions in the Tavnazian Archipelago." Rom explained calmly as he shook out a blanket before laying it over the child. Vin sighed.

"I wonder what he's doing right now . . ." She suddenly giggled. "Probably trying to run away from his second in command and escape paperwork!" Rom laughed.

"Yeah, Art would be running from Bale." The two members of the conspirators organization laughed quietly before noticing Satyr was staring at them with open shock.

"Uhm . . .Satyr?" Rom asked halfheartedly. The Elvaan snapped out of it, eyes wide.

"ARTEMIS? General Artemis is the leader of your organization! B-but-! He's a leader of a battalion called the-!"

"ShadowRiders?" Rom completed dully, with a sigh the Elvaan motioned for Satyr to sit down. "It's a long story." Satyr glared at him surly, before grumbling and taking a seat opposite from Rom.

"Spill."

"Okay . . . during Artemis's reign as the commander over the Adventurers forces, he came to realize that their current spy network was not enough, so thus he converted members of his own select choosing to begin a new organization. With Artemis as leader of both, he chose people he was confident could run the operations adequately and would report back to him. Eventually his spy network became the greatest organization of spying, espionage, and reconnaissance. The system was thus;

The spy organization was responsible for obtaining the information and sending out soldiers to balance unstable areas when publicly viewed forces couldn't. The Adventurers army however was in charge of acting in public view, the light more specifically. However, eventually the task of controlling the two forces became too large of a burden on Artemis and he resigned from the position as commander over the Adventurers Army, electing Ziggeraut as his replacement. He did however remain the commander over the spy network and one of Zig's most trusted generals." Rom explained softly, this was not a widely discussed subject, and his only hope by explaining this was to gain some trust from the other Elvaan.

"So . . . that would make General Artemis-?"

"The link between the spy network and the Adventurers Army." Vin completed for him cheerfully.

". . . ." Was Satyr's reply, he was in silent shock. Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his daze and glanced at the other two in suspicion. "Is Commander Ziggeraut aware of this!"

"Oh yes." Rom replied without hesitation. "In actual fact, Commander Ziggeraut is one of us, he was initiated into the spy association two months before he took over the position of commander." Satyr swallowed. Hard. Leaning back in his chair he took a deep breath.

"The organization's name is the ShadowRiders, the same of that as Commander Artemis's adventurers battalion." Vin continued while petting a cat she had found, it seemed she had discovered Satyr's household pet. The Elvaan in question was having a large time of taking it all in. Finally another question came to his mind and he stared at Rom with open suspicion.

"So who-?" Satyr was suddenly cut off when a voice suddenly blared into life, glancing around wildly, both Vinne and Rominace checked their pockets and brought forth multiple linkpearls, Satyr had a hell of a time counting them all. Finally they both shook their heads.

"Not me."

"Wait- that means-!" Satyr suddenly ran upstairs, two seconds later he came bounding down again, a green linkpearl glowing in his hands as a voice called out.

* * *

"What the-?" Mabs yelped as his linkpearl, the one given to him by Draish burst into a glowing light. Lazarus, Lilli, Opeth, Hal and Bagel all had the same thing occurring to them. And it was interesting because Cahaurme just happened to be passing by when Lazarus's burst into life, Lillith had been walking by Mabs as well.

* * *

Zig cleared his throat as he stood on a raised pedestal. The faces of hundreds of Adventurers all stared at him, and he felt the burden of his position more than ever. Here were millions of people, all depending on him, needing him to guide them through this crisis, and for a moment he felt shear terror. The pressure was too much, he couldn't possibly do this! Suddenly a soft touch to his hand made him glance to his side where Laiata stood, she smiled at him sadly, a soft and encouraging smile, and immediately Zig felt shame for having been selfish.

'. . . I'm their leader, Artemis trusted me to be able to handle this job, I'm not going to let him down . . . I can't.' Zig took a deep breath, then turned back to the crowd and suddenly called out in a clear voice.

"Many of you may have already heard, Tavnazian was attacked by the Beastmen." He started, his voice calm, and clear, though inside his heart was shattering. His voice was being heard by all adventurers, all of those who followed him. Judging from the few gasps of shock and lack of drastic responses, his guess had been right, rumors had gotten out. He wondered how truthful they were . . .

"And I'm sure, from all of the rumors you have heard that Tavnazian survived." Again there were multiple nods of heads and a few excited whispers.

'My god . . .' Laiata suddenly stared. 'They think this is a congratulatory speech!' Off to the side, Byuu stood in the shadows, his arms folded, there was evident hostility in his gaze.

'There's something wrong about Zig . . . but I can't pinpoint it . . . what the hell is it?' He thought frustrated.

"Well, I am speaking to you now to tell you . . . . Tavnazian did not survive. The fortress of the west in the Archipelago, has fallen. And with it, the former leader of the Adventurers' army, Artemis Lukita. General of the ShadowRiders."

* * *

Rom stood so quickly that his chair fell to the ground with a clatter, and although Satyr would have normally reprimanded him for being so careless and destructive, he himself was in the midst of trying to think straight. It was an information overload.

". . . Ar . . . te. . . mis . . . ?" Vin whispered brokenly.

* * *

"We have had confirmation, that the city itself was laid to ruins, and the current generals Artemis, Bowmen, Lageato and Muramasa are missing." Zig said, and now although his voice was calm, tears were starting to form at the corners of his eyes. The Adventurers before him were all shocked and horrified at this. Quite a few of them had started to cry.

* * *

Faerune fell to the floor in an undignified heap, his eyes wide and hollow with shock.

'Oh gods . . . Aly.' He thought horrified, his girlfriend had been a SilverKnight, stationed in Tavnazian. A unit ruled by Lageato with his second in command Rhaina. And they were gone. Wiped out. Suddenly he let out a scream of frustration, and agony. It joined hundreds of other voices as it rang across the lands of Vana'diel.

* * *

The WindBlades . . . ruled by Muramasa with his second in command Onidrushka. Calvin who sat on the floor the cabin on the airship he was riding in, was unable to stop the flow of tears that came rushing to the surface. A nearby Mithra, held him gently, she too was crying. The only thing that linked them, was that they were both adventurers, they had nothing else. But that was all they needed, it was enough to bind them as fellow mourners.

"M-Muramasa . . ." The little Taru sobbed. "My b-brother!"

* * *

Risx was torn from the inside. Onidrushka, his best friend from training days, dead. It was incomprehensible.

'I'll wake up . . . this is all a dream . . . wake up Risx . . . c'mon!' He thought vaguely as he leaned against a wall, his expression empty, lost.

'Just a dream . . .'

* * *

Wiicloud sat in her chair, listening dully to Zig's speech, Bowmen had been one of them, as Artemis's advisor, Bowmen had been smart, witty, athletic, and a close friend of hers. Now he was dead. She swallowed noisily and buried her head in her hands crying silently.

"Wii . . ." Past murmured softly, rubbing her back in what he hoped was comforting gesture.

* * *

Zig stayed silent for a moment, before taking a shuddering breath, and suddenly he lifted his gaze, and for all the world to see, he suddenly appeared as a determined soldier, a man with no fear, a true leader.

"I could stand here and feed you all the clichéd crap that they were heroes and martyrs. I won't. We all know how great they are, we've heard the stories, I could try to list off all the things they did for Vana'diel and two weeks later I would still be here. I won't sugarcoat it, we're facing a crisis. We have just lost our most important stronghold, and several of our most outstanding commanding officers. More importantly, we have lost friends, loved ones . . . allies." Zig paused for a moment, wondering how on Earth he was going to try and raise moral. Suddenly there was a flurry of activity from behind him. Glancing over his shoulder slightly, he was startled to see a tiny form shoving her way rudely through the crowd, finally making it to the platform, Angel climbed up, roughly shoving people out of the way with her elbows as she did, her face slightly tearful, but happy. Surely Zig was hallucinating, Angel happy? The Mithra in question ran up and whispered hurriedly into his ear. Zig blinked in surprise, and Adventurers in the army blinked in confusion, trying to dig their way out of their sorrow that had encased them. Zig stared at Angel in shock when she pulled back a little.

"You're sure?" He asked in complete awe.

"No, I'm jerking you around." She grumbled sarcastically. "Of course I'm sure!" Zig blinked at her, than nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder in a soft thanks, she nodded, her smile watery. Then she jumped off the raised platform and ran off through the crowd again. Zig took a deep breath, trying to calm his raging mind, then he stared out, a new sort of fire in his eyes. It took Byuu a moment to suddenly realize what had been wrong, Zig had always retained hope, his commander had always kept some sort of cheerful gleam in his eyes. That was what had been wrong, before Angel had spoken to his commander, Zig had lost his spark, the hope that always burned in his eyes had been gone. Now it had returned to full blaze.

"A lot of you at this point must be near mental breakdowns. Some of you may want to go out and attack every Beastmen you find, some of you will wonder what is left to life and try to kill yourselves. I am asking you, not as a commander, but as a fellow adventurer . . . and mourner, do not do this." Laiata glanced at Zig curiously, wondering what on Earth Angel had said to him. Zig suddenly smiled softly.

"I am asking you to all remain calm, our army has already suffered too many losses, and we cannot afford any wild runners." He suddenly paused. "I understand that most of you have lost all hope at this point, I won't bullshit you, I did too. But . . . I have just heard from one of my generals, that there is hope. Two of our most esteemed officers have been discovered, alive. They are weak and injured, but are alive and are expected to pull through with perfect health. Officers Rhaina and Bale are in the hospital wards right now, and are being treated by the best of our healers." He paused for a moment, to let the reaction pass, because this announcement had held an immediate affect on all of them. Adventurers suddenly looked up, their eyes filled with dim hope that maybe . . . just maybe it wasn't as bad as it seemed. Some suddenly started smiling, maybe there were more survivors? The question was written on all their faces, and finally Zig continued.

"There were deaths, and I'm asking you to not get your hopes up too high, it makes their falling all the more painful, but I'm asking you to also not obliterate all of your dreams. Tavnazian fell only days ago, and there are people out there. Whether they are civilians or trained soldiers, these survivors are unable to reach the city walls because of Beastmen and roaming monsters. We need to keep our heads together, and find these people. We need to bring them home. They're depending on us, and as Adventurers, we cannot let them down." Zig finally finished softly. ". . . I know a lot of you are under stress, and I'm sure many of you are wondering how on Earth I can be so calm . . . I can't say anything to change your views, I'm only trying to do the job, Artemis left me. New patrols, battalions and plans will be sent out tonight, we will get through this crisis as a team. Dismissed!"

* * *

Rom calmly picked up his chair and set it right again. Satyr was already pulling on his armor and preparing to set out.

". . . where are you going?" Satyr asked softly.

"We have to report back, we'll be dropping the girl off at her house and heading back to our HQ. No doubt our leader has already found this out." He replied softly with a last glance around himself.

"I will be staying here to protect her." Vin added in as she secured her cloak around herself again, both of them looked nervous and Satyr picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong?" He asked quietly. Rom blinked, then sighed and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly.

"Our organization is in danger. Artemis held secrets no one else knew, with him gone . . . the ShadowRiders might be completely routed."

"Rom . . . you get going, I'll carry her to her home." Vin said quietly. "You've got a long journey ahead of you."

"But-! What if some guards catch you Vin?" Vin shook her head smiling. "I'll be fine, just because I don't have my big strong warrior partner to protect me doesn't mean I'm helpless." Rom blinked at her, protest evident in his face.

"I'll take her." A voice suddenly said calmly. Both Vin and Rom gaped at Satyr who gave his belt one last jerk and stared at them defiantly. "And it's not for you, it's for my leader, he would want her to be safe." He said glancing at Ginryu's sleeping form. Then he turned away while grabbing his cape. Rom blinked in surprise.

"Sat? Are you su-?"

"Are you going yet?" Satyr snapped at him. "If it will get you out of this house faster I'm all for it." Rom blinked, than sighed, but his lips smiled a bit.

"Thank you. I'll be on my way then." And with a tiny hug to the small Mithra, the Elvaan was suddenly out the door and swiftly running through the streets using the shadows. Satyr and Vin watched him go, and suddenly the Elvaan sighed.

"You'd better not die you insensitive jerk." One of them murmured softly. And it wasn't Vinne.

* * *

In a meeting room the generals of the Adventurers were sitting around a table. Rhaina and Bale, both Elvaans were also sitting there, looking grim and haunted. Both were pale and had multiple sword injuries, but were gloriously alive, and determined. As both officers finished retelling what had occurred, Rhaina finally dropped a horrible truth.

"No, Artemis, Bowmen and Lageato are all dead, we saw them slain with our own eyes." Zig could almost feel the hopes of the others plummet like a rock. It seemed a new weight had settled in.

"I am unsure about the whereabouts of Onidrushka and Muramasa, as for other survivors, we're not sure. Forgive us, we fled without looking for survivors . . ." Bale whispered, head bowed with shame.

"Stop being stupid." Chster grumbled looking slightly offended. "It was the only way you could have survived, for that we're grateful." Although both Bale and Rhaina nodded, anyone could see that they would be cursing themselves about that for a long time to come, and Zig sighed heavily.

"Enough, it is time to elect new generals to fill the positions." He said softly, and the others all nodded in response.

"Bale, you will take command as a General, and will fill . . . Artemis's position." Zig said hesitantly, Bale paled further, but nodded in determination.

"Understood."

"Rhaina, I will need you to take the position as Bale's second in command, I'm sorry . . ." He murmured in apology for not making her a general, she simply shook her head.

"It's alright, I now see I would never be able to take the place of a General. I accept sir." Zig nodded sighing.

"Send for Satyr and Spenlin, those two will take the place of Lageato and Bowmen. I've been meaning to promote them for some time now." Zig continued softly.

"I'll send for them right away sir." Chster said with a nod.

"Good, I'll let them choose their own second in commands. We'll also need people to begin search parties in the area though . . ." Kierra and Magetsu shared a glance before nodding.

"Sir, we'll take the job." Zig glanced up sharply as the Hume and Elvaan stepped forward.

". . . . are you certain?" The two nodded.

"Yes sir, both Kierra and myself grew up in the area of the Archipelago, and undoubtedly we would be best suited to the area." Zig paused, before sighing.

"Alright, Kierra will take lead of a new battalion, and depending on how many volunteers and soldiers can be spared in the guarding of the Archipelago will determine if you become a General Magetsu. Till then you are Kierra's support for now."

"Understood." Both adventurers said.

"Did you have replacements in mind?" Angel asked softly of the two of them. Kierra nodded.

"Tammy should be a fine replacement for me." He said with a glance at Tammyxx who saluted.

"And Kaifu will do well in my position." Magetsu declared easily with an apologetic glance at Angel. "Sorry Angel, you'll have to do without my Elvaan hotliness." He teased gently. The Mithra bopped him on the head gently smiling.

"Just be careful dummy." Kaifu however sighed heavily.

"Thanks for sticking me with a barracuda man." The Hume muttered with a dull glare at Magetsu who chuckled.

"Alright, the new plans for patrolling Tavnazian will be sent out later tonight, and we need to step up recruitment, our numbers have taken a severe beating. Is there anything else?" Zig asked shuffling his papers and going through them once again. When there was no response, Zig nodded.

"Alright then, dismissed." Standing, they all saluted him and pushed in their chairs before exiting. Zig wait for the last person to leave, who was Chster, the Hume gave him a nod and a salute, before shutting the door tightly behind him. As soon as the door had been shut firmly, Zig suddenly slumped down into his chair and gave an aggravated sigh, closing his eyes, he rubbed his temples wearily, and the flood gates to his emotions, all the emotions he had been holding in, came bursting forth all at once. Laying his head down into the nest he made with his arms, he rested his forehead against the polished wood of the table, and finally cried silently, the pressure of his job finally overcoming him. He stayed that way for several moments, just letting his sorrow come out in the form of tears, and he didn't move until a hand suddenly rested on his shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. Snapping his head up, Zig gaped at the intruder who stared at him apologetically. Quickly wiping his face the embarrassed Elvaan started shuffling his papers in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Can I help you?" Zig asked, his voice slightly hoarse. If his visitor noticed it, he said nothing.

". . . . I wanted to say I'm sorry." Byuu murmured looking off to the side. "I was selfish and let out all my anger on you . . . never realizing that you were just keeping face and supporting everyone else. I'm not as smart as I thought." He murmured softly. "I just wanted to . . . apologize." He finished lamely. Zig paused for a moment, then gently set his papers down.

". . . then I am sorry as well . . . I shouldn't have said something so rash. You're my support Byuu . . . you are just as important as a friend to me as Chster . . . I never should have said that. I don't know what came over me . . ." He murmured softly. Byuu shook his head, smiling weakly.

"Nah, we were both out of our heads."

"So . . . does this mean you're coming back?" Zig asked with a glance at the other Elvaan who cuffed him gently upside the head.

"Of course I am you dope, I can't leave you alone or goddess knows what'll happen." Zig chuckled, then pulled a pearl out of his pocket. Handing it to Byuu, the Elvaan smiled and re-equipped it.

"To be honest, I was feeling a little incomplete without this thing." He commented dryly. Zig laughed.

"Well, I have to finish off the patrol plan roster, so if you'll pardon me." The Commander suddenly commented gathering his papers and tried to stand, but Byuu immediately placed a firm hand on Zig's shoulder. Zig blinked in surprise and twisted his neck around to see what was wrong, but Byuu just held his gaze squarely.

"Zig . . . your leader face is for the others, I am your friend man. You don't keep that up in front of me. You don't have to suffer alone man." Byuu whispered calmly, Zig gaped in open shock, before dropping his surprised expression and letting his head drop down, resting it against Byuu's shoulder.

"Sorry Byuu . . . habit."

"And a stinken one at that." He grumbled dully as Zig finally let his barriers drop, and let the tears flow freely. "You're only mortal man . . . and mortals cry, it shows that maybe we Elvaans aren't the high-nosed snobs everyone thinks we are." He continued softly. "We live, and die, laugh and feel pain . . . in all honesty we're not that different from Humes at all." The tactician murmured softly wrapping his arms around the shuddering form. "It's not a sin to cry Zig . . . only a sin to not."

* * *

Laiata was walking back towards the office, having forgotten to tell the Commander something regarding the patrol roster, when she reached the office door, she nodded to the guards posted outside, and they both nodded back, she smiled at them encouragingly before knocking softly on the door and waited. When there was no response, she blinked and opened the door a bit to peer inside. Her eyes suddenly widened at the site when she saw Zig crying, and immediately she felt her worry come bubbling up to the surface, before she saw Byuu standing in front of him, and held him in a brotherly hug, patting his back gently. She smiled, and Byuu, who had heard her enter smiled softly back. She nodded and closed the door with a feeling of content. She had been worried about her crush, he had been so bottled up, it was nice to know he was finally letting his pent up emotions out. She had thought it highly unfair of Artemis to dump such a load on Zig's shoulders, yes he may have been the perfect candidate, but Zig was only 19, and not experienced enough to deal with such hardships, it was times like these that he needed support. And that was what Chster, Byuu, his generals . . . and Laiata herself was there for. Whistling softly, she started walking back to her room, feeling happier then she had all day.

* * *

"Miaah . . ." There was a soft knock at her door and the Adventurer glanced up in surprise. Standing, she set down her book and opened the door, surprised to find a sheepish Scwol standing there.

"Scwol? What's the matter love?" She asked worriedly, wondering what else could have happened. Scwol blinked at her and bowed his head with shame.

"I . . . this afternoon I . . . I hurt you. Forgive me." Miaah blinked, stunned. Suddenly she rushed forward.

"No you didn't! You were hurting, I should have given you your space!" She cried staring at him worriedly. Scwol shook his head.

"You only tried to help me, and for that I hurt you. I'm sorry." He murmured softly. 'I've shamed myself.' He thought dully and sighed. Miaah suddenly scowled.

"Scwol Karigami stop that this instant! It was my fault . . ." Scwol blinked and looked up surprised, his fiancée smiled at him sadly and suddenly hugged him. "I love you okay?" Scwol blinked again in shock, before letting out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding and smiled softly.

"Yeah . . . and your love is all I'll ever need."

Disclaimer: People who made the chars own them, I own the plot and Ginryu as such, all unrecognizable characters belong to me as well . . . that's it. Too tired to do anything, for some reason this last chapter was so agonizing to write, I didn't enjoy it at all. (sigh) The next chapter is the same, yes I am aware I sort of lied, there SHOULD be one more chapter, and it is just as agonizingly sucky as this one. Something's wrong here . . .

Author's notes: The next following couple of paragraphs was the first draft of Chapter 8, but then I found myself absolutely hating it, so I dropped it and started rewriting the copy you see today.

* * *

Chapter 8

A stunned silence fell, as all the adventurers in the clearing, aside from those who already knew tried to absorb this information, and many of them were failing. The words Angel had yelled were ringing over and over in Zig's head as his face had frozen in shock.

'Gone . . . Tavnazian wiped out . . . Artemis dead . . .' He numbly registered these points, before he rethought the last point, and his body became deadly numb. 'Artemis is dead. . . .? Art? Can't be . . . must be someone else . . . can't be, can't be, can't be . . . .'

"A-Artemis . . . ?" Zig choked out in a hoarse voice, Kiary who still sobbed into his shirt could only nod. Laiata turned to face Zig, her face full of shock, the news had hit her hard, but she wasn't so deeply affected, for she hadn't known that many people who had been stationed in Tavnazian, but the look on Zig's face tore her apart.

"Zig . . ." There was a sound of metal crunching against the gravel as Scwol sank to his knees, a look of horrified disbelief across his face.

"Scwol!" Miaah cried panicked as she kneeled beside the stricken knight. He didn't respond, his face had gone deathly pale as he bent his head forward, hands clenched into fists at his side. His shoulders started shaking, and a low sound of hoarse crying emitted from his lips as he shook.

"No . . . no . . . NO!" Byuu screamed agonizingly. He dropped to the ground slamming his fists into the stone blocks with a heart wrenching cry, he sobbed freely, tears falling down his cheeks as he did so, raising his hands again he slammed them once more into the stone floor with another yell of anger and despair.

"Byuu!" Chster yelled running over to the Elvaan's side. Chster had been recruited into the ShadowRiders for only a month, and had only heard stories of Artemis, and having never met him in real life, his death hadn't had so great an impact on him as the others. As Byuu raised his fists again to slam them into the concrete, the Hume grabbed his wrists, holding him back from damaging his hands even further, blood dripped in tiny droplets from his wounds as the Elvaan cried brokenly.

'This . . . this can't be happening . . .' Zig thought numbly. 'It's a joke . . . some fucked up dream . . . it can't be . . . it just can't . . . .'

"Zig?"

"This . . ." The Elvaan leader finally spoke and everyone looked at him. He saw their broken faces, and immediately felt the weight of his burden, they all looked to him for guidance, they needed him to guide them, and with a mental slap to his face he reprimanded himself for being so selfish, they all looked to him to lead them, and he was supposed to show them. He cleared his throat and put his arms around the tiny Mithra that sobbed into his shirt, pulling her back a little, he attempted to smile at her, and managed a weak and watery one. With a deep breath, he pulled out his linkshell and stared at it for a moment, before closing his eyes, and activating it.

---

Via teleportation, Calvin, Risx and Faerune were all at the Crag of Holla when they heard it. Just as before when their leader's voice had rang out in fury, echoing across the land, now it rang with sadness and despair.

"Members of the Adventurers Army, though many of you may have already heard . . . we face a great loss today. The Tavnazian Archipelago, home to three of the finest battalions of our forces, has fallen."

---

"And with the city, fell some of the greatest warriors we could ever hope to have. Many of us knew members from the three units . . . the SilverKnights, the WindBlades, and the-" It was here there was a small choke, and Satyr, who listened to his pearl from inside his home numbly registered the struggled his leader must have been going through, but at this point he was too stricken by the news to care.

". . . The ShadowRiders." There was a silent pause as Zig took a deep breath, that sounded choked. "I could stand here and bullshit you all about how their death's were valiant, they were martyrs and list off all the things they did, but there's no point, we all knew the greatness of our soldiers, and I'll be honest with you. We are facing a crisis, we have lost over 300 soldiers, and some of our greatest leaders. I know many of you are grieving and are seconds away from a complete breakdown. Some of you will cry, and some of you will try to kill every Beastmen you come across. And I am asking you, not as a leader, but as an ally and fellow mourner, do not do this."

---

Almost every pair of eyes was focused on him and he could swear there was sweat trickling down the side of his temple.

"I am asking you to remain calm, we cannot afford any wild runners, Tavnazian fell only days ago, and there are people out there, survivors who cannot reach city walls because of Beastmen and monsters. We need to find those people . . . and bring them home. They're depending on us and we can't let them down."


	9. Omoide Raivu Matsudai

Author's notes: Whenever I say ShadowRider from now on, it is referring to the secret spy organization, in cases where I'm not, it'll be pretty obvious if I'm referring to the **former**adventurers battalion.

Chapter 9

**2 years later**

Cane bit his lower lip nervously.

'Accursed prophecies!' He thought venomously as he paced back and forth in the room, he had shape- shifted into his Elvaan form and had taken the place as an advisor to the princes of Sandoria for the last 2 years, slowly turning the governments of the three nations to his will, it had been ridiculously easy and Cane now had all of the nations under his foot. The first 2 parts of his plan had gone miraculously well. The first part had been to arrange the attack on the major cities of Vana'diel. Yet the forces sent to Sandoria, Bastok, Windurst, Jeuno, Mhaura and Selbina had been paltry compared to what Tavnazian had fallen under. Cane had deliberately set an attack on all of the towns, when their goal had been Tavnazian only, really. That damned Artemis Lukita . . . he had discovered parts of the plan Cane and his father had been planning, and for that he had to die. And to keep the ShadowRiders busy, he had completely obliterated Tavnazian as well, to prevent them for discovering anymore of their secrets, and it put a nice touch in weakening the only forces that would truly injure them when the time for the revolution began. Attacking the other cities however had been a stroke of genius, no suspicion would be raised and it left things flowing smoothly. The second part, destroy the Treaty of Nations and break apart the alliance, again to further destroy the strength of forces opposing the shadows. Far too easy, brainwash the three nations into betraying Ziggeraut, Commander of the Adventurers Army, and there you had it, the Treaty was broken, and it had also shown Cane how powerful the girl had further become, a nice little bonus. Things were flowing so perfectly smooth, it left Cane suspicious that something might come along to ruin it, but that was for later pondering.

Now it was time to activate the third part, the time was ripe and he planned to jump at the opportunity. That is until the prophecy had reached his ears and messed everything up. His original plan had been to kidnap the girl, obliterate her memories and retrain her under his command, but the prophecy had changed that. By now the prophecy was being whispered across the tongues of all the races in Vana'diel, light and dark alike. No matter, it would eventually be forgotten, like a passing breeze, people's minds would shove it aside, before tossing it out completely for new information. He glanced back at the paper in his hand and reread the lines.

_The Shadows Will Gather  
__The Evils Will Band  
__The Light Will Rebel  
__Under One They Will Stand_

_The Forces Will Fight  
__Yet The Light Will Wane  
__The Shadows Too Great  
__Light Battles In Vain_

_Then One Will Arise  
__To Strike Down the Dark  
__The Forces Shall Fight  
__Each Other Their Mark_

_Only One Can Destroy The Dark  
__Only One Can Save the Land  
__Only One Can Rebuild What Was Lost  
__Only One Can Save Man_

_Though The One Is All Knowing  
__The One Shall Atone  
__But Goddess Unwilling  
__This One Cannot Do It  
__Alone_

"Prophecies, nothing but riddles, and why the hell do they always rhyme?" Cane grumbled wearily. His spies had delivered this poem to him in the penmanship of an Orc, after which he had immediately killed the unwary writer. Why not just scream he was a spy for the shadows!

Imbeciles. Rereading the poem, he had been frustrated at first, before calming himself down to realize, the prophecy was nothing but words used as figurative language for something else, and it was easy to discern what it was.

'The shadows will gather, the evils will band, the light will rebel, under one they will stand.' Cane thought, then shrugged, nothing new there. It simply foretold of the futuristic rebellion, a worry he could easily extinguish by playing off the pride of all the nations.

'The forces will fight, yet the light will wane, the shadows too great, light battles in vain.' Again easily translated, it foretold that in the beginning of the war, the Beastmen would reign victorious and gain the upper hand, something Cane had already foretold on his own. What he didn't get was the next paragraph.

'Then one will arise, to strike down the dark, the forces shall fight, each other their mark.' Again somewhat easy, someone, a hero of some sorts of the light would no doubt would rise up as a figurehead and lead the forces against each other again, but what annoyed Cane was who this figurehead could be. The most likely options would be Ziggeraut Doransevay or that girl, Ginryu. Or perhaps it was even some new fool they had not even heard of. Unsettling, the prophecy never even stated what would happen when this new person arised to take part of the battle.

'Only one can destroy the dark, only one can save the land, only one can rebuild what was lost, only one can save man.' Cane sighed heavily. Obviously it referred to the one who would arise to fight the dark, and only this one could save the land and rebuild what was lost. What was it that was lost? Did it refer to honor? Cities? Lives perhaps? Cane wasn't willing to put anything past this damn confusing hint.

'Though the one is all knowing, the one shall atone, but goddess unwilling, this one cannot do it alone.' Cane sighed, the last line was infuriating. What did it mean the one was all knowing? Was this person to be all seeing? Filled with unending knowledge? Or something more devious? And what about the 'goddess unwilling' part? Was there something about this that blasted goddess had something to do with? The only hint he had truly been able to solve, was that this 'one' could not accomplish it alone. Finally deciding it would do not good for him to simply guess and wait to see if the 'one' would reveal themselves, he chose to guess at who it was, and chose Ginryu. The little girl, his plans would have to be altered, for it seemed the light was watching her now, and she was untouchable.

For the moment.

With a dim smile he realized he would have to split up her and her friends, if Ginryu truly was the one, she would need her friends to aid her, and what better plan than to split them up, and fortunately, he had been able to convince the right people, that she and her friends were a danger.

It was too easy.

* * *

"Cahaurme I am begging you, I know this for a fact, the ruling powers are up to something, and the only way I can protect you is if you swear allegiance to me and become a part of the Adventurers army!" Zig tried frustratedly. The Elvaan sighed wearily.

"Commander Ziggeraut, I am afraid that my wife is not willing to become a family member of someone who is an adventurer. I myself am not quite ready to go to such a level, forgive my harsh words, but my family would suffer the worst of it if I were to agree." Zig growled and resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearby wall. The two Elvaans walked down Workmen's way, and were arguing heatedly. Zig had gotten an ominous feeling two days ago and had felt that it would affect Cahaurme, more importantly Ginryu, so the Commander was desperately attempting to bring the former Temple Knight into the folds of his army for protection, Cahaurme on the other hand, seemed to have other ideas.

"Than accept it as a safety measure." Zig pleaded, when the other Elvaan didn't reply, Zig took a deliberate step right in front of him, eyes harsh. "Cahaurme . . . I am trying to protect you and your family . . . please." Cahaurme blinked at the sudden softness of Zig's tone, and sighed dejectedly.

* * *

"Gin . . . you know how I . . . feel about you right?"

"Of course I do! Or was the last 6 months all a lie?"

"Ha ha . . . Gin, you're the best."

"No way Mabs, you're better!"

"No you're the best!"

"Well you're bestest-er!"

"Cheater."

"-giggle-"

"Okay, that's it. Hands for people who are about to gag, puke, hack, choke or all of the above." Bagel said dully raising his hand. Lazarus, Lilli, Opeth and Hal's hands went up as well.

"Honestly, I'm glad you two got together finally, but can we tone down the mushy, lovey dovey crap?" Opeth asked wincing. The two Elvaans in question simply ignored him and cuddled closer together.

"Gonna hurl." Lazarus croaked out. Hal sighed dejectedly.

"Well, I guess that means we're the single people, 'ey Lilli?" The Galka asked boredly.

"DON'T LUMP ME IN WITH YOU LOSER!"

SMACK!

"OW! What the hell was that for you giant hairball!"

"You did NOT just call me a hairball!"

"AUGH! HOMICIDAL HAIRBALL!"

"GET BACK HERE!" Lazarus, Opeth and Bagel all shared a glance, and sighed at once.

"Just another day."

* * *

Vin sat with Rom looking over the courtyard, it was pitiful their security these days. Wiicloud had taken over when Artemis had died, fortunately almost all of the ShadowRiders were also Adventurers, so Zig's speech had managed to heal most of the wounds that had been created. With Pastortroy as Wii's second in command now, things had started to be set right again, and Vin and Rom had been assigned permanently to watch Sandoria until further notice. The two at the moment were sitting on the roof while munching on some rice cakes, scarily enough.

"What's a representative from Bastok, Jeuno, Windurst, Selbina, Mhaura, Kazham and Norg doing here?" Vin asked dully. As a feline type of species, she had exceptional eyesight, it was Rom that had the hearing.

"Arguing." Rom replied softly. "It seems that someone called them all here at once, and none of them are happy why. But who would call all of them . . . ?" He trailed off, and suddenly Vin and Rom glanced at each other, and sweatdropped.

"Zig." They both said at once with a sigh.

* * *

It was night, and Cane stood on a balcony, glancing up at the stars, smiling confidently.

"I shall leave it to you two then." He said without glancing back. Cliff and Celan both nodded.

"Sure thing." Cliff replied easily.

"Easily done." Cane laughed.

"Just get the timing right, as soon as my part of the plan is activated, you will activate your part that night."

"We know Cane, tomorrow night is when we do it." Cane nodded and finally turned around to look his two companions in the eye.

"Just do it. Steal Ginryu's, Madon's, Lazarus's, Lillianna's, Bagel's, Halloween's and Opeth's memories of each other. I will steal Ziggeraut's, Chster's, Laiata's, and Scwol's group, as well as the Princes' memories." Celan giggled behind a raised hand.

"By the time tomorrow has passed, no one will remember that these children were friends."

* * *

Gin, Cahaurme and Lillith were completing the daily routine of finishing up breakfast with small and everyday gossip.

"So what are you going to do today Ginrie?" Gin blushed instantly and both of her parents could guess.

"Let me guess, going out with Madon again?" Cahaurme teased. Gin went a deeper red and made a little sound. Both her parents laughed.

"And what about you?" Lillith asked glancing at her husband as she cleared away the dishes. Cahaurme smiled at her and stood while stretching.

"Old man Rosel needs someone to help guard his caravan when he does some deliveries outside of the city. I'll be assisting in that." Cahaurme, after quitting his job as a Temple Knight had signed on as a mercenary, and surprisingly it had paid rather well, everyone was after him, because Temple Knights had been famed for their honor and loyalty, it was practically a guarantee he would not betray them like others would.

"You shouldn't call him an old man dad." Gin teased her father. "One day you'll be old too!"

"And I dread the day." He replied with a half grin. Gin giggled again and stood while glancing out the window.

"Looks like it's gonna be a nice day." She commented softly, a gently smile on her face. That was before sudden banging sounded on the door along with a harsh voice of;

"Open up!" Lillith squeaked at the loudness and accidentally dropped a plate in shock which shattered upon impact with the floor, Cahaurme immediately ran over and opened the door looking surprised.

"What's going on?" He demanded. Then he paled, two Temple Knights stood before him, and hell these were people he had even trained.

"Decreed by his lord Prince Pieuje, you and your family are being evacuated."

* * *

"Get your filthy hands offa me you pointy eared freaks! I can walk by myself!" Lilli hissed as a soldier who had grabbed her by the arm hauled her along the street, causing civilians to blink in curiosity. "This is f'ing ridiculous! I am warning you for the last time! Let go!" And suddenly her request was granted as she was flung unceremoniously to the hard ground in front of the gate into West Ronfaure. It was there she saw two faces she had hoped to never see again.

"Oh great, now what the hell do you two want?" Lilli demanded of Prince Pieuje and Trion who stood before her.

"I'd like to know that as well." A cold voice added in, and Lilli turned.

"Laz!" Lazarus nodded to her, before returning his icy glare onto the two princes.

"Ow . . . OW! Watch where you're grabbing lady!"

"Well maybe if you stopped squirming so damn much I wouldn't be forced to use so much strength!" A voice snarled back.

"You grabbed me first ya insensitive lout!" Mabs growled as he was hauled into the clearing by a particularly brutish looking female knight. Laz and Lilli were about to run forward to their Elvaan friend when the familiar voice of a seething whitemage Hume cut across the field.

"This is outrageous!"

"HEY! Let go of him before I bash your skulls in!"

"Hal, violence is not the way to solve things."

"That's right little boy, stupid little pansy." A sneering voice commented.

". . . . okay, NOW violence is the way to solve things!" And suddenly Opeth and Hal were flung to the ground, right next to Lilli who was growling, and looking extremely pissed. Then again, Laz and Mabs weren't feeling that much happier.

"Everyone but Bagel and Gin." Laz noted dully looking around.

"WATCH THE HAIR MAN! THE HAIR!"

"I'm warning you! If you don't let go of my waist right now I'm going to call harassment at the top of my lungs!"

"Never mind." Laz amended when his friends were suddenly dragged in. One soldier had eventually just flung Gin over his shoulder to save himself some hassle, while another was dragging Bagel by his hair looking extremely pissed.

"Colin, I believe I said no unnecessary cruelties." Pieuje said glancing at the soldier who held Bagel.

"Forgive me sir but I felt it was necessary. The little thing BIT me!" Bagel heard this and grinned wildly, showing all of his pearly whites.

"Would you mind explaining all of this?" Tya demanded as she, as well as Cahaurme, Lillith and all the other parents were brought into the courtyard, escorted by evidently hostile guards. Bagel's parents upon spotting the condition of their son, immediately raised both their hands and a ball of light appeared before each Taru, Colin got the point and hurriedly dropped their son. Pieuje simply smiled grimly at all of the people in the clearing and cleared his throat.

"Of course, it has come to our attention that your son and his friends are a hazard to the citizens of Sandoria, and such dangers must be removed for the safety of the citizens." Cahaurme could swear he heard Zig's words echo in his ears that very moment.

"_. . . the ruling powers are up to something, and the only way I can protect you is if you swear allegiance to me and become a part of the Adventurers army!"_

'The boy's a seer or something . . .' Cahaurme thought angrily at himself.

"Say what!" Mabs demanded angrily.

"Are you _mental_ or something!" Lilli squawked indignantly. "And you! Hulking brute with the delicate Elvaan female on your shoulder! Put her down before you kill her!" She snapped rushing over to the surprised Elvaan who was quickly elbowed in the gut. Giving an 'oof' he dropped Gin who was speedily caught by Mabs.

"Ugh . . . thanks guys." She mumbled slightly red in the face. "This is the last time I wear a dress I swear . . ."

"And how the hell do you expect to remove us!" Alayna snapped angrily, feeling extremely fed up with these damned princes.

"We banish you from the cities." Pieuje replied instantly, with a sneer. There was a silence.

"Wait- the cities! Where the hell are we going to live then!" Tya snarled. It was then that Cahaurme noticed behind the two princes stood an emissary from Windurst, Bastok, Jeuno, Mhaura, Selbina, Kazham and Norg.

'This is not good.' The Elvaan thought worriedly.

"That is your concern, not ours." Pieuje said evenly. "You must be gone by high noon."

"SAY WHAT? Hey-! WAIT UP YOU SON OF A-!" Alayna snarled moving forward, when suddenly two swords were crossed in front of her, she glanced at the wielders to find two Temple Knights, and the Mithra swore vividly beneath her breath. Lillith had turned extremely pale and Cahaurme tried to comfort her.

"It'll be alright Lillith . . ." His wife closed her eyes and tried to take deep breaths, she was panicking. The thought of being banished from her homeland and forced to live out in the wilderness where some Beastmen could kill them off . . . it was too much for her. Her movements had caught the eyes of a few occupants in the clearing and for a moment Gin felt guilty, staring at them from where she stood, held by Mabs.

'This is all my fault . . . if none of these people had ever spoken to me . . . then they . . .'

"Wait!" Gin suddenly yelled glaring at Pieuje who paused for a moment to glance back, Trion simply observed from the sidelines, he hadn't said a thing yet. "This is my fault, don't punish them because of me!" She cried wriggling out from Mabs's embrace.

"Gin!" Hal squeaked surprised. Lilli gaped in shock.

"What the heck!" Gin stopped a few feet away from Pieuje, her face determined.

"If you leave them out of it . . . I'll . . . I'll sell my life to you in exchange, and you can use this light thing I have any way you want!" She called, her body shaking.

"Ginrie no!" Lillith cried starting forward, but Trion held his hand up and immediately two guards blocked her path. "Let me through!" Lillith cried.

"Gin no!" Lazarus yelled, and it was repeated by the rest of her friends as well. "It's not worth it!"

"Especially when you don't have to." A humorous voice suddenly broke in. All eyes in the clearing suddenly turned to the newcomer who stood there laughing, 2 years had done little to change him, and he was followed by his usual groupies. "I can't turn my back on you people for two seconds and already you start planning something behind my back." Ziggeraut commented dryly, his voice sounded amused.

"Commander!" Tya cried a little shocked, and relieved. Chster and Byuu stood by his side, looking just as amused. Pieuje however was a little less than entertained by this sudden interruption.

"Begone Ziggeraut, this has nothing to do with you." He snarled. "These children and their families are being banished from our cities, and there is nothing you can do."

"Oh but it has very much something to do with me, and there is in fact something I **can** do Pieuje." Zig commented mockingly and made a 'come forward' motion with his hand. Byuu suddenly stepped forward, carrying a darkened wood chest, and opening it, it revealed several scrolls while Byuu smirked at the princes, as well as the emissaries, Zig seemed to pause for a moment to give affect, before he took the chest from Byuu's hands.

"These scrolls are signed enlistments . . . . of the seven families you seek the banish." Zig explained calmly, a humorous twinkle in his eyes. "Thus, they are no longer yours to do with what you will, the parents of all these children swore an oath of allegiance to me. As such, they are all Adventurers, and no longer your citizens to play with." He said before firmly closing the case and locking it, returning it to Byuu, the smile and mirth from his face suddenly vanished.

"So don't even try it." He snarled to their openly stunned faces, Chster was smiling blithely, relieved that they had manage to pull it off, out of those 7 scrolls, 3 of them didn't have signatures. Lazarus, Hal and Opeth's parents hadn't signed on, but fortunately if the others were stupid enough, they would never guess. So technically, Pieuje and Trion could have done whatever they wanted with those three families, and the Adventurers wouldn't have been able to publicly do a thing. After a moment of stunned shock, Pieuje was the first to recover and his face was unpleasant.

"It changes nothing, they are still banished."

"On the contrary, I'm calling up my favors, and each one of you owes me one."

"Owes you one what?" The emissary from Selbina snarled.

"You each owe me a favor, since it was my decision to assist you in that fateful battle 2 years ago. You swore a promise of a debt to me, and I have come to collect." The Adventurer Commander said mockingly, his voice cold and angry. It was then that they all blanched and turned away, furious at having been beaten, even Pieuje had to concede defeat at that. Sandoria was a land of honor, and they never went back on their word, it would be a catastrophic uprising if it ever got out that they had.

"Name your damned price." Trion snarled. Zig nodded to Byuu who took over.

"One, you allow these families to stay in the city." Pieuje snarled at the Elvaan in reply, and his retort was sharp and biting.

"Sandoria will take no more then one of these damned accursed children and their family." The other emissaries nodded agreement and Byuu sighed, he had been afraid of this.

"Very well, each city must agree then to take one family." There was a chorus of mutterings and dissension, but finally there was a consecutive nod from all of them.

"Second, you are not allowed to banish them forever, there is a maximum of 5 years."

"10." The emissary of Bastok suddenly broke in.

"5." Byuu repeated softly. Before the rash Hume could comment further, the emissary from Windurst, a Taru, kicked him in the shin before looking to Byuu.

"6."

"Done." Byuu voiced curtly. "Third, you will spread no rumors about these families, saying that they are cursed, and evil. If you do the full force of the Adventurers will come bearing down on your gates. Are we clear?" There was again multiple murmurs of anger, but finally a tense quiet as each one nodded again.

"Now . . ." Zig said softly, the part he hated the most had arrived. "Which city will take which family?" There was a deadpan silence as the emissaries glanced hatefully at the families. Mabs protectively wrapped his arms around Gin who buried her face into his chest shivering. Finally the emissary from Selbina stepped forward.

"We will take the Taru." He said pointing to Bagel whose shoulders slumped forward in defeat.

"I hate seafood . . ." The Taru grumbled.

"Sandoria will keep Lazarus." Trion said before Pieuje could, and his younger brother glared at him, a glare Trion blatantly ignored.

"Windurst will take the Mithra." The Taru commented glancing at Lilli who closed her eyes and began to cry silently, Opeth wrapped his arms around her, in what he hoped was comforting, before glaring up at the emissaries, obvious disgust in his eyes.

"We'll take d'Hume. Boy's got courage glaring at a man like me like that." Norg's representative said laughing.

"The Galka can stay in Mhaura." A female Hume said quietly glancing suspiciously at Hal who flinched. That left only two families left. Immediately both Gin and Mabs tensed, feeling trapped.

"Bastok will have the boy." The male Hume said calmly glaring at Mabs who tightened his arms around Gin. There was a quiet silence, before a male Elvaan stepped forward.

"Then Jeuno will take the girl who wields the light."

"Fine. Emissaries, take your guards and escort these people back to their homes, as soon as it's cleared out, I want them out of this city as soon as possible." Pieuje snarled. "This has left a bad taste in my mouth." And with that he started to walk off. Suddenly rough hands seized Mabs by the shoulders and hauled him back, an equally rough hand had grabbed Gin's wrist and started to drag her off. Gin yelped with pain as she stumbled before looking back over her shoulder to see her loved one being dragged away.

"Gin!" Mabs yelled struggling to make the hands let him go.

"No! Stop! Let me go- Mabs!" Gin yelled, her free hand reaching out in his direction in futile.

"Dammit let me go!" Mabs yelled kicking his holder, who blatantly ignored him. "Goddamit! GIN!" And the last they saw were tear stricken faces as both were pulled away from each other. It would be the last time anyone of the group would ever see each other for again, for 6 long years.

* * *

**2 days later**

"Do you have it?" Cane asked walking up. Celan smiled and held up a tray full of clear glass bottles with odd runes on their surfaces, a sparkling light, much like a light spirit summon floating around inside the jars.

"I have the memories of the children and their parents right here."

"Good, I have the memories of those emissaries, the princes, and anyone else who might have remembered that those young ones were friends." Cane commented adding his own bottles to the tray. Cliff smiled.

"So now what?"

"Now we watch, and wait. Celan, you are free to do what you wish with the bottles, just don't break them, or else those retched things will go flying back to their owners." Cane said turning his back on them and starting off.

"As you wish." Celan said softly, standing, the bottles slightly jingling against each other. There was a soft silence, before Celan suddenly called out to Cane before he left the room. "Cane!" The mage paused before the door and looked back over his shoulder.

"Yes?"

"Can't memories fade? What's the point of keeping them?" Cane suddenly laughed and turned to face the front again, shaking his head at Celan's naïve appearance. Starting out the door again he called back to her;

"Omoide Raivu Matsudai, Celan. Memories live forever."

_End Segment One._

Disclaimer: I own all OC characters, whoever made the other characters owns them and I own plot, that is all.

Author's notes: Finally! (Stretches happily) I am so proud of that last line, fits in nicely with the title. (grin) Anyway, some ending story notes . . .

**Did you know?**

1) Originally the story of Ginryu as a child was only supposed to be a paragraph (one chapter max) long!

2) In the first draft, Cane, Celan and Cliff's names were Kane, Celan and Tien.

3) The first story was supposed to end with Gin and co. being 11 to 12 years old, instead it ended with;

Gin - 12

Mabs - 13

Bagel - 12

Lazarus - 13

Lillianna - 13

Halloween - 12

Opeth - 12

4) After seeing I was going to make their childhood into a full story, it was only supposed to be 6 chapters!

5) There were supposed to be quite a few more relationships revealed in this story, but it didn't work yet.

6) The prophecy used was actually a spoof off from my other fiction I'm calling Arcane and it goes something like this;

The shadows will gather  
The evils will band  
The light will rebel  
And together they'll stand

The forces will fight  
The light will wane  
The shadows too great  
Heaven battles in vain

Then he will arise  
To strike down the dark  
Dark beings will fight  
Each other their mark

Only when he of balance  
Accepts his true fate  
Will the bells ring across churches  
And ring into late

He is an incarnate  
Fearing no god nor no man  
Fearing no demon, no spirit  
Living as one can

Neither will live in peace  
So long as the other is free  
But light will raise swords  
And give lives to he

:D Basically it talks about a vampire Arcane, but that's ruining plot and me and Kiki-chan hope to make it into a webcomic, so yeah.

**NOW YOU KNOW!**

(Okay that was pathetic, never doing that again. OH! Andrew man! I went on again last night for the first time in 5 weeks! I was so happy I was almost crying. XD Noxes has become Foxy Noxy and Chster is the missing letter man! Oh, Noxes is also Darth Vader, I'm Luke, Amand is A-man-duh/c3po and Avadon is r2d2 (or is it the other way around?) we lost track of who's Jabba, Chewbaca, or something . . . Lai was Leia and . . . I can't remember who was Han. XD Come back to join the insanity!)


	10. Characters

Author's notes: It has come to my attention that a lot of reviewers think there are too many characters in my story. I have this say; you are damned right.

But this is what happens when you have an LS of 40+ people all clamoring to be put into you story. (sigh) So, I've compiled a list of characters for you to look over, and if their names are bolded, I have deemed it would probably do you a world of good to remember them. :D

These are all going to be characters you have heard of, you don't have to read all of it, it was just interesting to do.

_**Omoide Raivu Matsudai List**_

**Main Characters**

**Ginryu**: The Elvaan heroine of the story, the only surviving member of the royal family of Necronia. She seems to have all but forgotten about her birth country, save for the name. Was sent to Jeuno. Nicknamed Gin.

**Madon**: Tya's son, the Elvaan hero of the story. Best friend and rival to Lazarus, he seems to play a vital part with Gin's powers. Was sent to Bastok. Nicknamed Mabs.

**Lazarus**: An Elvaan who is a best friend and rival to Mabs. Known for his quiet personality, he seems cold and is always observant. He was kept in Sandoria. Nicknamed Laz, Lassie, Lazzy . . .

**Lillianna**: A Mithra who has a quick temper but loving and sisterly attitude. Alayna's daughter, she is playful and upbeat with a strong determination, and a seeming interest in Opeth. She was sent to Windurst. Nicknamed Lilli.

**Halloween**: A Galka who is strong, friendly, very kind but a little dense. Known to his friends as a big fuzzy protector, he won't hesitate to step up to defend his friends. Lilli and Hal seem to be protective of each other in a sibling way. Was sent to Mhaura. Nicknamed Hal.

**Opeth**: A quiet Hume who dislikes violence and prefers the use of calm words and knowledge. Determined and quiet, he will sacrifice himself to save his friends and country, as was already proven once. He seems to have taken a special liking to Lilli but that is unsure. Was sent to Norg.

**Bagel**: A Taru who is happy, cheerful, but possesses an unusual mischievous streak for a Taru. The rest of his friends look out for him since he's always known as the 'little guy' but he gets annoyed by this, and wants everyone to know he can look out for himself. He likes to bug the Elvaans a lot, or more commonly tall people in general. Was sent to Selbina.

**Adventurer Forces**

**Ziggeraut**: The Elvaan commander of the Adventurers army, he's calm, caring, and does his best, but sometimes the pressure gets to him. He seems overly fond of Laiata but can never seem to express himself properly. Nicknamed Zig.

**Chster**: The second in command to Zig and his support on the battlefield. A Hume who takes his position seriously and takes it upon himself to make sure his commander doesn't overdo it or get killed. Often called the right hand of the Adventurers army, he is always there to support his best friend.

Vexed: Chster's second in command, a Mithra whose known to have a lot of spunk and likes to even an unbalanced playing field. Smart, witty, but caring and sensitive, she's a loyal follower of her commanders. Nicknamed Vex.

**Byuu**: Often called the left hand of the army, an Elvaan who is also Zig's support. The Advisor and Tactician, he is Zig's second best friend and a man who seems serious, but has a humorous side and is always there to support Zig whether morally, diplomatically or just as a friend.

**Laiata: **An Elvaan female who holds no special rank in the army. Sent usually on difficult errands or tasks, she's fiercely loyal and normally very chipper and happy. Since she has a crush on Zig, she worries constantly about him and is extremely protective of the Elvaan, but like Zig, has problems expressing her love for him. Nicknamed Lai.

**Artemis**: The former commander of the Adventurers army and the founder of the ShadowRiders, both the Adventurers battalion and the spy network. He stepped down to Zig after realizing he couldn't possibly run both the army and the ShadowRiders effectively. Nicknamed Art.

Bale: An Elvaan adventurers who was the second in command to the ShadowRider's general Artemis. A survivor of Tavnazian, he seems tired and weary from his ordeal, but his fire still burns and he is ready to take up arms again for a noble cause. Was nominated as Artemis's replacement.

Bowmen: An Elvaan with a personal connection to Wiicloud. He was Artemis's advisor and was killed in the attack at Tavnazian.

**Angelsheart**: A Mithra general, is a close friend of Zig's and extremely strong, deep down she is a caring person and very protective person of her friends, she won't hesitate to draw arms in her commander's name. Nicknamed Angel

Magetsu: Angel's Elvaan second in command, he likes to pretend he's the hottest Elvaan alive, but it's all in good fun. We hope. Serious when necessary, he volunteered to be the second in command to Kierra when Zig requested volunteers for the Tavnazian patrol roster. His current position was filled by Kaifu. Nicknamed Mag.

Amand: An Elvaan general. He appears rarely throughout the story but is a loyal and close friend of Zig's. Determined, strong in heart and a natural leader, many Adventurers look up to him for guidance.

Cemeille: Amand's second in command, an Elvaan Adventurer who is exceptionally loyal and will not hesitate to give her life for her commander's.

Kierra: A Hume General, a bit of a conservative, he's slightly stern and disbelieving to mythical beings, but he knows when to concede to the defeat of his flawed beliefs. A generally good leader, he does have his rash moments when he does something reckless. He volunteered to be the general of a new battalion that would be sent to Tavnazian and was replaced in his current position by Tammyxx.

**ComradeKage**: Kierra's Elvaan second in command. He likes to play ninja a lot and pretends to be sadistic and evil, but deep down he has a good heart and a calm perception of those around him, winning his friendship will earn you his loyalty for life. Although he has a bad habit of stealing things from others as a hobby. Nicknamed Com or Kage.

Faerune: An Elvaan adventurer whose girlfriend was in the SilverKnights.

Muramasa: A Taru General who was stationed in Tavnazian. He ruled over the battalion called the WindBlades and had a brother named Calvin. Nicknamed Mura.

Onidrushka: Often called the evil spirit because of his name, Onidrushka was the Hume second in command to Mura, both are considered out of action because both are missing. He was a best friend to Risx. Nicknamed Oni.

Lageato: A Galka general who ruled a unit called the SilverKnights. He was stationed in Tavnazian and was a personal friend of Zig and Art before dying. Nicknamed Lag.

Rhaina: A female Elvaan who was the second in command to Lageato, she and Bale were two of the few survivors that lived the Tavnazian crisis and she was re-nominated as a second in command to Bale. Nicknamed Rhai.

Merzer: A Hume general of a unit called the RogueKnights. Nicknamed Merz.

Ambush: A Taru second in command to Merzer. Nicknamed Bush.

Risx: A Hume adventurer whose best friend Onidrushka was stationed in Tavnazian.

Kiary: A Mithra general and a close friend of Zig's. She's the youngest of Zig's ring of friends and thus less experienced and hardened by the wars, Artemis was her big brother figure and the loss of him has left her lost and disoriented.

**Avadon**: Kiary's Elvaan second in command, calm, collected and experienced, he provides a great help to Kiary as her support and secretly likes looking out for her because she reminds him of the little sister he never had. He has two brothers called Satyr and Rominace. Nicknamed Ava.

**Satyr**: The brother to Rominace and Avadon, Satyr is the youngest of the brothers and is extremely hostile against Rom. Deep down however he seems to still care slightly for Rom, and it might be a while till we figure out why this Elvaan is so prejudiced against his eldest brother. A replacement general for the ones lost at Tavnazian. Nicknamed Sat.

Spenlin: An Elvaan adventurer who was promoted to general as a replacement for the ones lost at Tavnazian.

Tammyxx: Kierra's replacement, an Elvaan female who hasn't had that much story time.

Kaifu: The Hume replacement for Magetsu, and is now the second in command to Angelsheart.

Kotosumex: A Hume Adventurer in Zig's personal battalion.

Eashie: A Mithra adventurer in Zig's personal battalion.

Miaah: A Hume summoner, she plays a part in introducing the main characters to live battle for the first time. She's supportive, quiet but demands attention when she needs it and is Scwol's fiancée.

Scwol: A Hume paladin, he plays a key part in getting the main characters to their first battlefield. He's arrogant sometimes, but is kind, loving and strong in both physical and mental terms. Fiercely loyal to Artemis for having saved his life once, the death of the general has left him stunned and bewildered. He is engaged to Miaah.

Draish: An Elvaan redmage, he plays the most important part in convincing the main characters to listen to their request, he is related to Curilla via cousin, and is known to be sly, cheerful and an upright man with a caring personality.

Tya: Madon's mother, she's fierce and a high level Ninja/Thief Elvaan. She's protective of her son and it hurts her when she can't do anything to help him.

Alayna: A Mithra and Lillianna's mother. Wise in the knowledge of casting spells, she's quick and has an explosive temper with dumb people. She does her best to protect her daughter, but she knows that she can't coddle her forever.

Puku-muku: Bagel's mother and a level 50 whitemage. A Taru. Nicknamed Puku.

Maru-naru: Bagel's father and a level 50 blackmage. A Taru. Nicknamed Maru.

**ShadowRiders**

**Wiicloud**: The Mithra leader of the ShadowRiders now. She was given the position when Artemis died, and his death left her in pools of despair. She's considered strong and determined, but she believes the position of leader is something she shouldn't have because she lacks the experience. She seems to have a connected with Ginryu's past and a man named Edwan. Nicknamed Wii.

Pastortroy: A Hume and Wii's second in command. He's loyal and very composed because he has seen far worse in his time. Supportive of Wii, he tries to do what he can to keep her moral up while still doing his job and duty. He also seems to have a connection with another organization, but that's for another time. Nicknamed Past or Pastor.

Vinne: A Mithra who excels at being a mage. Rominace is her partner on the job and they're close friends despite their constant bickering. She's very protective of him because she thinks of him as a brother, and is very hostile against Satyr for insulting him constantly. Nicknamed Vin.

**Rominace**: An Elvaan dark-knight who uses a sword rather than a scythe for missions that require speed and stealth. He is the eldest of his three brothers, Avadon and Satyr. Avadon and Rom have always been on decent terms but Sat obviously hates his eldest brother's guts, and this in turn makes Rom feel guilt. Maybe we'll see why there is so much turmoil in this family . . . Nicknamed Rom.

Negative: Nothing is known about him except for the fact that he is connected to Edwan, Necronia and the ShadowRiders.

**Minor Original Characters**

Lillith: Ginryu's adoptive mother. An Elvaan who is married to Cahaurme and is very protective, she loves having a social life and status, but will drop them for her family without a second thought. Loyal, calm and determined, she is considered a noble among peasants.

**Faros**: Seemingly Ginryu's brother and the prince of Necronia, it was portrayed that he was killed during the invasion of Necronia along with the sixth division of their army.

**Persenion**: King of Necronia and true father of Ginryu, he was said to have been killed in the invasion of Necronia.

**Tilaphiopa**: When the shadows invaded Necronia, Tilaphiopa fled the ruins and headed for Sandoria, which suggests that Necronia isn't too far away from the Kingdom of the Elvaans. She protected her daughter Ginryu from Beastmen until the city gates where she finally perished from exhaustion and her sacrifice to save her child.

**Edwan**: Faros's best friend and a noble of court at Necronia. He is known to be connected to Wiicloud, the ShadowRiders and someone named Negative, but when Necronia was invaded, he fled the city with Queen Tilaphiopa, but never even made it past the barriers of the land because he stayed behind to stall Celan, and died by her hands, taking all his secrets with him to the grave.

Kira: A soldier of Necronia.

Ganford: A soldier of Necronia.

Jenor: A soldier of Necronia.

Jidai: An Elvaan captain of the Sandorian forces.

Kaleta: Miaah's sister.

**Opposing Forces (The Bad Guys)**

**Cane**: A mage and apparently the son of the Shadow Lord. He appears to be a Hume but no one knows for sure since he keeps a hood over his head at all times and a bandanna over his eyes. He has the ability to shapeshift into other forms as well. Malicious, evil, sly and vindictive, he is known to be a sadist and derive pleasure from watching others suffer. He was the leader of the attack that invaded and destroyed Necronia and is usually the man who oversees all of the executions of the plans and is also the one who creates the plans as well.

**Celan**: A woman who was originally a Hume before she was altered by the Shadow Lord. Now she seems to be a mixture of Hume, Elvaan and Mithra. She was the one who killed Edwan when he, Tilaphiopa and Ginryu attempted to flee the ruins of their home. While having an insatiable bloodlust and thirst for battle, she is sly, ill tempered and is clearly unsuitable as a leader, she does however possess a great amount of power and magic. She is the keeper of the main characters' stolen memories.

**Cliff**: A swordsman who appears to be a mix of Elvaan and Hume, his eyes are that of a Mithra's. Ill tempered and rash, he is only kept by the Shadow Lord because of his so far unconquerable sword skill and abilities as a fighter. He is arrogant and believes he is the best, and it is only a matter of time before he presses his luck a little too far.

**Shadow Lord**: Cane's apparent father and the man who led the attack from the shadows at Necronia. Evil, vindictive, all we know is that he has a plan to bring forth some great cataclysmic event and that it involves Ginryu's growing powers.

**Non Player Characters (NPCs)**

**Altana**: A goddess of Vana'diel and the light. She is sister to Promathia.

Trion: Prince of Sandoria.

Pieuje: Prince of Sandoria.

Curilla: Pieuje's second in command.

Cahaurme: Ginryu's adoptive father.

Rosel: Owner of an armor shop in Sandoria.

Helbort: Owner of an arms shop in Sandoria.

Thadiene: Works for Helbort in his shop.

Adaunel: An Elvaan of Sandoria who is wise and informs the main characters of their power stats.

Regine: A magic shop owner of Port Sandoria and makes a sleeping brew for Hal's darts.

Disclaimer: I do not own the NPCs and any recognizable character. All OCs belong to me.

Final notes: The Sequel is in progress, I've just taken a little break from writing to tweak and refine the plot so that when I start it you guys won't be bored to death.

**Vivli** thanks for reviewing so many times! None of your _nit-picks _(:D) were a big deal, they were very consecutive and I'm glad that you made them so I know how to improve. Thanks for reading!

**Sodo** a man of few words hm? X3 Lol, I'm glad you liked, thanks for the reviews.

**Thefrogkiller** I hate it when that happens. X3 I hope you can wait for the sequel, and btw you're doing very well with The Prelude. :)


End file.
